Love is Such a Crazy Thing
by Setsuna's cas
Summary: After years of being gone, Emily's cousin's come back, and causes a ruckus. What happens when one imprints on Jacob? What will Bella do, and how will Jacob react? Can time really heal all? Jacob/OC, Paul/OC, Bella/Edward lots of Vampire Bashing- FUNNY! Beware! OOC Vampires.
1. Prelude

**A/N: It's been a while since i've written any type of Fanfiction, I seriously started to miss it. I have to thank my new and improved Beta Reader, cause she's awesome. LOTS OF LOVE! There are OC characters, and a little bit of OOC in some of the characters. It's rated M for a reason, dont like, please dont read. **

**Summary:**

** Bella's Gotten Married, Jacob's depressed, the Wolves have nothing to do, and two cousins come back to live on the Rez! Not so boring anymore when two more wolve imprint, and all of a sudden, there's more commotion, more problems, and BELLA'S BACK! Jacob/OC, Paul/OC, Bella/Edward**

**Warnings: Bella gets a little… Bitchy. Beyond Bitchy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters, but the ones that aren't are mine. If only I did own them, in my closet they go once again!**

**Prelude**

Jacob stood leaning against the wall at the back of the chapel, dressed in his finest, arms crossed over his chest, though he looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon. Envy swallowed him as he watched his love from childhood walk down the aisle, her father smiling like the proud fool he was, as he handed his daughter over to him.

He who stole her from him, even though she should have been his. He was so close to having her, and he knew she loved him. Just not as much as her future husband. Just not as much as the man she's marrying. Just not enough to love him back.

He sighed as he watched them exchange vows, and the smile that graced her lips as he pronounced them man and wife, told them that he could kiss the bride. Jacob grimaced once more as he slid out the back of the cathedral, missing the sad look Bella shot him as he walked out without any congratulations, and knowing he would not return to the reception. Jacob walked to the car, staring at the ground for one more second before climbing in. Time to move on anyway.

**A/N: Leave me Reviews, Next chapter will be up today!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Family

**A/N: I know it's kind of odd for me to update TWICE in one day, but my Beta reader might as well be my editor too. lmao. She's got me spitting Chapters out like I owe her money... lmao. I love Bookworm2009 Though, and I chose her to do this. lmao. SO here's Chapter one, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character you recognize immediatley from the book, Cassady, and Abby on the other hand are mine. :)  
**

**Chapter One-Meet the Family**

Emily stood in the door jamb, eyes staring down the empty road, frown etched on her face, and arms crossed on her chest. The noise from the inside told her that the party raged on and what awaited her. She couldn't focus on the party though. Not that it wasn't interesting, it was very interesting. She just had more on her mind.

An arm wrapped around her from behind, an abnormally warm body leaned in closer, and she felt the hot breath against her ear, causing shivers to run from her head to her toes, and a smile graced her lips.

"They're still not here?" Sam whispered in her ear, causing her to turn and kiss his lips.

"Cassady said less than ten minutes and it's been over 15", Emily grumbled, attempting to be mad, but unable to hide the smirk that threatened to grace her lips.

"Wasn't Cassady late to her own graduation?" Emily nodded, chuckling at the memory of Cassady running to the stage, and smiling as she shook his hand, getting her diploma.

"She was late to her own birth, ok? Aunt Carol was supposed to have her June 21, and she arrived July 13, after they induced her. Abby is normally on time though", Emily muttered, putting her face in his chest, and going quiet, listening to his breathing as she heard a car approach.

"Hey, none of that dirty stuff!" She heard Abby scream out the window, before turning, and smiling at them.

Abby exited the car first, her auburn hair flowing around her face, adding a new texture to her lightly tanned skin. She was short, though you wouldn't immediately recognize it with the heels she was currently wearing. The light blue spaghetti strap sun dress accented her curvy figure, not missing an accent in any of it. She smiled widely, practically running towards Emily as the two met in a massive hug, leaving Sam chuckling at the door.

Emily pulled back and was immediately picked up and spun around, a squeaky voice in her ear saying unrecognizable words. Once put back on her feet, she looked her other cousin over. Cassady was a tall girl, not crazy tall, but taller than normal. She had long black hair, and a darker tan than Abby, looking more of the native that they both held. Hazel eyes glittered from behind the sun glasses that leaned all the way down to her nose, giving notice to the nose ring that glittered against it. Her t shirt was loose, and hung to her knees, only to meet her jeans that covered the rest of her. Her boots gave accent to her height, even though they had no heels on them. It was scary to think she was the youngest female of the group, but she was.

"Ok, Cass, repeat what you said in English now please?" Emily laughed out, as Abby tossed Cassady a duffel bag full of crap.

"I missed you, I'm glad to be on the rez for good, and I'm so glad that you and Sam are allowing us to stay until we can get our own place!" Cassady said, slower and in a more melodic voice than before, where she probably took some ears out.

"It's no problem, girls. We missed you both," Sam called out, leaning in the doorframe as Emily had done a minute ago. Abby turned and smiled at Sam.

"Samuel! You've gotten HUGE since the last time I saw you! Holy crap, what are you eating? Can I get some? " Abby laughed out, as she walked up to the door, and poked Sam in the stomach. "Ooh, and Abs too! Emily Scored BIG TIME!" Emily smacked Abby upside the head, pushing her in the loud house. Sam followed behind Emily, Cassady right behind him.

Entering the living room, Cassady dropped her bag on the floor, and looked open mouthed at the men on the sofa.

"Seth! What happened?" She called out, walking over and hugging the man boy she once knew. Seth frowned, eyebrows drawn together, trying to recognize the girl holding him.

"Do I know you?" He asked, lightly pushing her away, causing her to frown.

"Sethy? Sethy poo?" She asked hands cocked on her hip. Emily came back down with Abby, walking over to Seth and Cassady.

"Cassady, you can't expect him to remember you, with looking the way you do!" Abby called out, laughing at Cassady as she blushed.

"I don't look that different", Cassady mumbled, grabbing a hair tie off her wrist, and pulling the t shirt tight against her body, giving more exposure on her muscular, curvy body. Wrapping it around to make a knot on the back of her t shirt, she braided her hair, and wrapped it in to a bun.

"Cassy?" Seth asked, staring at her, walking around her in inspection. Cassady sighed, before smacking him upside the head.

"Seth, it's only been 5 years since you last saw me, I haven't changed THAT much. Seriously, the way you and Emily were looking at me, you'd think I was someone else! Can't you ogle at Abby or something?" Cassady sighed before removing all the objects in place.

"You just… look like a girl now", Seth laughed out before giving her a huge hug, knocking them both over on the couch, right on top of three boys.

"So who are the newbies?" Cassady called out over the massive laughter erupting from everyone. Emily smiled, pointing to the one on the chair.

"The one in the chair is Collin. The one your ass is on is Brady. The one your back is on is Jared. The one your head is on is Quill. The one in front of him is Embry. The one in front of Jared is Paul, and you know the one on top of you is Seth." Cassady laughed as she pushed him off of her, and stood in front of the T.V. they had been playing their game on.

"HI! I'm Cassady, call me Cass. I know I am absolutely ruining your game, but I really don't care. The other girl with me is Abby. We're Emily's cousins, and will be feeding you tonight, so you might want to be nice!" Cassady skipped out the room, smirking at the horrified looks the boys were giving her.

"Don't worry about her, I won't let her do any damage to your food, if I know about it, but normally Emily and I are pretty good at catching her", Abby said skipping in to the kitchen behind Cassady.

Jared looked at Sam and Emily, who were left laughing at the horrified faces left behind.

"I can tell Abby is your cousin, Emily, but Cassady and you cannot be related." Emily smirked, before walking out the living room, and in to the kitchen to help the women.

"Jared, man, before there ever was a pack, before there ever were us, there was The Four." Sam said, pointing in to the kitchen. "Leah, Cassady, Abby, and Emily were the most dangerous girls on the block, until Cassady moved to Montana, and Abby moved to Ft. Lewis with her family. The four cousins were dangerous in nature, and attitude. Emily is just docile when they're gone. I went to a family function once…" Cassady walked in with chips and dip, giggling.

"You're not still whining about us putting Kool aid in your hair are you? God, you're such a whiner! You got us in sooo much trouble with Aunt Sue. Took us weeks to convince her to let us make our Kool aid again!" Sam looked wide eyed at her.

"You BLEACHED my hair, and then colored it GREEN!" Sam cried out, watching as Cassady went back to the kitchen giggling madly.

"IT was FUN!" Abby called out to Sam from the kitchen.

"It was three nights before prom!" The pack snorted, knowing tonight when they transformed, they had to find that memory.

"You got your hair back to normal!" Emily called out from the kitchen, with sounds of cutting being heard.

"Can I get an apple?" Paul called out randomly, causing all the men to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I want an apple!" Paul exclaimed, standing up and prepping to walk in the kitchen, only to run right in to the auburn haired woman that he had just met. He caught her as she started to fall back, meeting her eyes.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. Bombs could be going off, and the world could be ending but just like in those bad romance movies, all he could focus on was her. He felt himself go to touch her face, as groaning sounds were made behind him.

"Really Paul?" Sam grumbled under his breath, as Seth leaned over and whispered to Sam, "Does that mean he's family now?"

Paul smiled at the woman who held the apple he had been entering the room for, lightly taking it out of her hands, and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were coming in. I-" She was cut off with a heavy blush, and breaking of eye contact and quickly running back in the kitchen, leaving Paul groaning at the sight of her ass the dress revealed.

"Why me?" Paul muttered, collapsing on to the couch, before resuming his game, knowing he would have to tell his soul mate that he had just imprinted on her.

**A/N: How will he tell her? MWHAHAHAHA! R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Two You're a what? I'm a what?

**A/N: I swear, I'm only getting chapters out this quick because my Beta needs something get her mind off of her current situation. I might have quite a few chapters up by the end of the month, and take a week break or something, ok?**

**I hope you like this chapter, Please Review, let me know what you guys are thinking, and i'm glad so many of you like it though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, though Cassady and Abby are mine. :)  
**

**Chapter Two- You're a what? I'm a what? Fuuuuccccckkkkkk!**

Paul sat at the table, watching as the pack and the cousins joked around, his eyes narrowed on Abby as she smiled at him once more, before blushing and looking at Cassady who would smirk at her, then him, and mutter to her, causing Abby to smack her arm, and it to happen again. This happened repeatedly throughout dinner, only to end when Abby got up and started to take the empty plate in to the kitchen.

"Paul, are you finished?" Cassady asked, as Abby walked right past him without picking up his plate.

"Yeah, I'm done", He muttered as Cassady picked up his plate and walked in the Kitchen. Sounds of dishes being shifted, and water running alerted him that they were washing dishes, only when the sounds of curses, and angry words erupted did he start listening in again.

"Oh, come on, Abby, give it up! I don't care what you say! You like him!" A pot was thrown in to the dishwasher and a light growl was given back in response to the statement.

"I just met the dude! Seriously, you really need to stop reading all those romance novels!" He heard Abby snarl before the light chuckling of Cassady covered it.

"It's not the romance novels that have me hooked. It's the way he looks at you, and those sneaky little blushes you kept having during Dinner. You two were fucking hilarious all dinner!" Cassady snorted as a grunt noise was heard.

"Bitch, I fucking hate you!" Abby stated, as she stomped out the kitchen and back in to the dining room that they were sitting in.

"You love me, whore!" Cassady stated, smirk resting on her lips as she walked back in, promptly sitting on Seth's lap, and reaching for the cookie in the middle of the table.

"So, what are you guys keeping from us?" Cassady asked, smirking when everyone looked at her with an astonished look.

"We're crazy, not stupid, and we know when something is up. The fact that everyone tensed when Paul caught me was a huge clue off. There are new people, lots of them abnormally young for Sam and Emily to be hanging out with. Leah is not here, and even though, she and Emily are fighting, she'd still be reasonable and come see us. " Abby paused and looked at Cassady.

"Add in a little gut instinct, and lots of pauses and stuttering when we mentioned coming to live here from Sam on the phone, and we know something's up", Cassady stated, leaning on the table, and smirking at the shocked group in front of them.

"There's nothing that we're keeping from-"Cassady put her hand in front of Emily.

"Don't try to lie to me, because we both know you can't. You're as bad as Abby at lying. That's why in emergency situations Leah or I would talk, not you two." Emily's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at the woman in front of her. "So who wants to try to lie to me now?" The boys looked at her; their mouths glued shut, before turning to Sam.

"So Sam is the leader of this little secret", Abby stated as she looked pointedly at Sam as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"Wow, you guys are really bad at this keeping secrets thing", Cassady snorted, standing up off of Seth's lap. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, and staring at the group.

"Cassady, there are no secrets", Sam said, smiling at her with his most charming smile, causing Abby to smile.

"That don't work no more", Cassady stated, "Abby isn't immune, but I am. I've done too much shit not to be immune to that smile!" Sam smiled wider, standing up to give her a hug.

"Get off me, and tell me what the hell is going on!" Cassady growled as Abby began laughing at her misery.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked, picking her up, and walking out the room. Everyone got up and followed Sam and Cassady as she beat on him, even though he walked out the door, and outside toward the beach.

Abby began to walk out the door, only to feel hands wrap around her upper arm. She turned to see Paul, and only Paul, behind her, causing her to frown before smiling at him.

"You need something?" Abby asked, stopping to really look at him. She felt her mouth water at the sight of his beautifully reddish skin tone, pouty lips, and gorgeous brown eyes. His hold on her arm was soft, almost a caress to her skin, and did not show the muscle that she knew lied beneath the loose t-shirt he wore.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, without Cassady here", he grumbled, pulling her back in the house, and shutting and locking the door. Abby frowning pulled her arm away, and walking back toward the kitchen. She grabbed a cup, and was cutting on the faucet when he walked back in.

"You have to swear to me everything said in this room will not be repeated back to Cassady!" Abby nodded, her eyes getting wide.

"You've heard the quiletes legends. You're blood", Abby nodded, leaning on the counter, eyes narrowed on the panicky man in front of her.

"The legend about the spirit wolves, that one specifically", Paul started to say, before Abby put her hand up.

"Let me guess, you're a wolf spirit, and so is the rest of the boys, and that's the big secret." Abby watched as Paul put his head down. Abby sighed. "Cassady kept telling me that if I kept reading those Werewolves, Vampires, and Succubi romance novels, I'd get stuck in one. Ok, so I'm not going to tell Cassady that the boys have a habit of peeing on fire hydrants. Anything else?"

"You're a sarcastic chick", Paul stated, frowning at her casual stance, and relaxed attitude. She nodded slowly before smirking.

"Do I need to give you a doggy treat now? Your gonna have to wait until I go to the store boy. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Paul growled, before pushing her up against the counter.

"I haven't been a good boy...yet", He breathed into her ear, causing her to gasp. He pulled back, smiling at the ruffled woman before him.

"There is more though. There is this thing called Imprinting. It's where the wolf finds it's other half, and makes them their everything. Their world, the reason they live, the reason they breathe, everything." Abby frowned.

"That's totally not stalkerish at all", Abby said, before smiling. "AH, I get it now. You imprinted on me, and now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Paul nodded slowly, amazed at how well she was taking it. "I feel sorry for you though. You're stuck with me _no matter what_." Paul stared at her.

"You're taking this wolf stuff abnormally well", Paul stated, watching her very reaction.

"I'd rather joke and laugh at the fucked up stalkerish situation I just got myself into by coming home rather than freak out. Takes so much more energy to pretend I'm ok, than it is to actually be ok, so I laugh my stress out. But no, I'm not taking it well, and you're going to be the butt of a lot of jokes for the next couple of weeks." Abby smiled, before walking to the front door where the commotion seemed to stir. "I've always wanted a puppy like the one Emily had as a child and now I've got my very own." Paul's jaw dropped as she walked out the door and witnessed a soaking wet, shivering Cassady glaring at her.

Cassady's hands immediately went into fast movements that neither the pack, nor Emily could read.

_You left me, did you find out what's going on? _Abby nodded, before doing her own sets of sign language.

_You were right, werewolves. I so totally thought it was a massive male orgy!_ Cassady smirked.

_I told you so! Now, I wonder why they won't tell me. _Abby nodded her head toward Paul.

_Secret/ Soul mate crap. I'm not supposed to say, but he messed up in promising me. I'm not REPEATING what he said. _Cassady snorted.

_Think I can cause one of them to change? _Abby Shrugged.

_I think you could. Suicide again? _Cassady nodded before she frowned.

"Why won't you tell me?" Cassady shouted, before running away. Curses were uttered as the pack began to follow her in human form. Cassady ran, towards the edge of the cliff that she knew would scare them the most. She stopped, setting her footing correctly, before turning and looking at the boys who "startled" her.

She fell back, but never fell over the cliff. Before anyone could say anything, two wolves had a grip on her shirt, and were pulling her back towards the ground.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled, as Sam glared at her. "Werewolves huh? Why can't I get such a cool power?" She sat on the ground smirking at them.

"So I guess you officially have to tell me!" Sam threw his hands up in the air, walking away.

"Emily, I'm going to kill your fucking cousin!" Cassady laughed.

"You love me too much!"

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Leave me R&R, and I'll give more chapters. :D**


	4. Chapter Three Vampires, Werewolves

**A/N: SO, My beta might be slowing down here soon, but my chapters are getting longer too. I'm working on Chapter 4, and that will be up as soon as we can. :) I'm glad so many are liking the book, and I hope it just gets better.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them, do I want to? Yes. But Do I ? No. Anything you dont recognize is mine though!**

**Chapter Three- Werewolves, Vampires, Now where are the Succubi?**

Sam stood in front of the T.V. as the pack clambered into the living room, all trying to find a comfortable spot and room to rest in. Cassady sat next to Abby causing her to be squashed between herself and Paul. The other boys surrounded them, while Emily leaned on the sofa arm. Sam's eyes narrowed in rage at the two girls, who smiled innocently at him.

"How did you know?" He growled, pacing in an attempt to keep his anger from reigning free. Abby pointed at Cassady, while Cassady pointed around Abby at Emily, smiling at Emily's confused face.

"It's all her fault!" They yelled, as Sam rolled his eyes, disbelievingly.

"Cassady, how the hell is it Emily's Fault?" Cassady shrugged.

"I knew the old legends, and Emily would accidently let things slip. Like once she mentioned that you were 'out with the pack', and then another time she said you were out 'patrolling.' How can you be patrolling if you're a construction worker? Then another time, she screamed down the hall 'get your furry ass here', and totally forgot we were on the phone. There was also the time, You, Sam, came in screaming about those damn leeches on the Forks residence, and how you did not care that they were vegetarians, and that one day you were going to make them go burn in hell. Little things like that, and again, I know the legends. I know them better than Abby does, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the hell you were talking about." Sam nodded slowly, some of the anger dissipating from his body.

"What was that weird stuff you and Abby were doing outside?" Paul growled at Cassady, passing Abby all together.

"American Sign Language!" Abby smiled, pointing at Cassady. "She taught me after she minored in it while in college. We wanted our own language that we could speak if we ever needed to. Especially around you guys; we felt as though if we needed to exchange secrets, we should make sure we could."

Once again, Sam nodded at both of them, stopping in front of the middle of the T.V. and looked at them. They smiled at him, giving him their best "I love you" Grin.

"I have to tell you both the basics of being a wolf spirit, due to Abby being an imprint, and Cassady finding out. First, we are easy to anger, and first to attack. Emily accidently got in the crossfire of that, and even though it pains me, I must deal with it for the rest of my life. I do not want any of my men to have to deal with it. Second, we can hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form. If you don't want us to know something, don't tell us in fear of everyone finding out when they change. Third, there are such things as vampires, or as we have a habit of calling them, Leeches. It is our job to kill them. There is a group of them that has a treaty, but they cannot cross rez lines. Don't test them. If you need to go to Forks, take someone with you. Buddy System, remember it from elementary school?" Abby snorted, while Cassady flicked him off.

"Four, there are more of us, actually, just two more, but still, that's not the point, there are more. I'm worried that there is a chance that Cassady might imprint on one of them. Until that is determined, I feel as though she should know about imprinting. If she doesn't, then there are no problems because Abby would have told her anyway. Not something we can really control between those two demon children over there. But, I will make this known. We cannot risk getting caught, killed, or any of that in any effect, so I'm requiring that both of you keep your damn mouth shut to anyone else." Cassady and Abby nodded, once smiling faces, absolutely serious in their gaining of information.

"Imprinting is the gathering of two souls, and bringing them together. There are some arguments of whether it's evolutionary, and it's just trying to keep the clan together, or whether it's actually a soul. I personally, think that it's both, but my whole idea is if you're already destined to be with that person, then the problem of keeping the babies flowing is of no problem." Abby nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, before leaning back.

"Imprinting can be a wonderful thing, if it is embraced on both sides. If one, or both of them, begin to fight the imprinting, then it can cause a range of problems, from extreme discomfort, to extreme pain, overwhelming sadness, and from legends , can even lead to suicide. We don't know if that's true or not, seeing as the few imprints we have, have not denied the imprinting. When embraced, it can lead to a bond, or connection that just can't be explained in human words", Emily stood up smiling, going to wrap her arms around Sam, eyes focused on him.

"Abby, what you and Paul decide to do is absolutely up to you, but he is a wonderful man, and I think you would be the most wonderful woman for him", Abby smiled, and put her hand on Paul's leg, only for it to be covered by his hand. Abby turned and looked at Paul, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"I think I'll give this imprinting thing a try, if he's willing to of course", She stated, smirking at him in a challenge like manner. A smile graced his lips to reveal the sharp pointed white teeth he had.

"I would love that." Abby gave him a hug, as cheers and loud "ews" were screamed at the two. Cassady smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. Yeah, things are good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Not too long later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Cassady and Abby drove down the street, confusion written on both their faces as they attempted to find Paul's house.

"Abby, I asked you if you were you sure that you knew which house was his! You said 'Of Course Cass, I know where it's at' and guess what, now we're lost." Abby glared at the road, attempting to ignore Cassady.

"Cassady, we've only been living here for two weeks. I mean, really, I need some time to get used to what's around here", Abby looked at the house with the doom and gloom look to it. "Maybe it's that one." Cassady looked at the house, and then looked at her.

"I know Paul is somewhat… emo, but I doubt that Paul would have a house like that. Didn't Emily say it was just a couple of blocks down from their house? How far are we from Emily's house?" Abby shrugged, not keeping track of where there were at in the first place.

"Dude, if I knew where we're at, and had an idea of how to get to Paul's house, we wouldn't be searching for it." Abby glared even more at the road, even though Cassady knew it was meant for her.

"How many times have you been to his house now, and you don't know where it is? You're a bad imprint." Abby rolled her eyes. Ever since Cassady had found out about this whole imprinting thing, she'd been tormenting Abby about what a good imprint was. HAH! Like she would know!

"Maybe we should call Sam…" Cassady said, as Abby turned into one of the more slum looking streets.

"No, because Sam will phase or some bull shit like that and tell Paul. Then the surprise factor will diminish. We will fail at our task." Cassady looked at her like she was crazy.

"OUR task? If I remember correctly, it wasn't an OUR task, it was a YOUR task, and then you demanded that I come. I said no, and you threatened to throw all of my Velveeta Shells and Cheese out. SO, in conclusion, it's a YOUR task, and a fuck me." Cassady threw her hands up dramatically as the sound of a wolves howl could be heard.

"Hey, drive towards the wolf sound, and maybe we'll find it", Cassady said, drawing out every word, dripping it with sarcasm. Abby smiled at her.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Abby flipped the car around in to a U-turn.

"That's illegal!" Cassady pointed out, smirking at Abby.

"Which part? Searching for a wolf, or doing a U-turn?" Cassady shrugged.

"Both I think", Cassady smirked as the sound of the wolf got louder, and louder.

"It's only illegal if you get caught. Does that sound like one of our own?" Abby asked, a sign of fear starting to flicker across her face, as she realized that it might be just a wolf, and not one of the boys.

"I don't know, here let me pull out my tape recorder of all the boys, and see if they sound alike." Cassady said, leaning to get her purse.

"Please, tell me you're joking." Abby asked, as Cassady pulled out a tape recorder.

"Nope." She pressed play as all the boys howls began to echo through the car, and Abby looked at Cassady with disbelief. She shivered when one particular howl was played, and a smile crossed Cassady's lips. When the tape stopped playing, Abby had stopped the car, parked it and had turned to her.

"I want to know how the hell you convinced them to do that", she stated, her face a picture of sheer amusement.

"I threatened to lock Emily out the kitchen and cook all their food, where they would have to then check it at all times. Paul and Sam were harder though. I threatened to hide the condoms from them. Sam was seriously distraught, though Paul started to shrug it off, and Sam Alpha'd him. It was awesome." Abby shook her head, and restarted the car.

"By the way, it doesn't sound like any of them." Abby shook her head before stopping and looking around.

"Maybe we should just go up to one of the houses", Abby stated, turning off the car, and jumping out. Cassady rolled her eyes, and got out the car.

The area was practically forest, with two houses in what seemed like the middle of it. One had a ramp on it, and seemed a little more banged up than the other, but both of them were homely, and welcoming. Abby briskly started walking towards the newer looking house, eyes narrowed, and her mouth set in grim determination. Cassady ran up to her, following her stride for stride.

When they reached the door, Abby went to go knock on the door, and it opened before she had the chance. A man answered the door, beer in hand, leaning on the door frame, frown etched on his face. Cassady's eyes were drawn to him. His lean hard body was revealed by the lack of shirt, and the shorts that barely hung on his hips, leaving no room for imagination. He was tall, though you couldn't tell from the way he was slouching over. His eyes were a caramel brown, though they were hidden behind the bags and red rings surrounding it.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked gruffly, looking only at Abby, though Cassady could not get her eyes off of him. Abby nodded, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Paul lives?" He nodded, pointing to the road we had just come off of. "Take a right, then a left, and then another right, and it'll be the 3rd house on the left." Abby nodded, writing down the directions.

"There anything else I can do for ya?" He asked gruffly, still looking at her, but not Cassady.

"Nope, thank you so much", Cassady stated, grabbing Abby by the arm, a smile gracing her face, even though she no longer felt comfortable with the abnormal attraction she had for him.

"You're welcome," he stated, finally looking at her, meeting her eyes in a brief moment.

Even in that one short moment, nothing else mattered to Cassady. He was everything she wanted, needed, and hoped for, even though she was positive that she had never wanted a rundown native guy, who looked like he was going to die any minute. That didn't matter though, and he was all she could see, although Abby was pulling her towards the car.

It wasn't until Abby shoved her in the door of the car that Cassady was able to break her gaze. Her heart was pounding, breathing erratic and she felt as though she was losing it altogether. She began to get dizzy, and her eyesight started to dim a little with the panic attack that she felt rising in the back of her mind.

"Cassady, are you ok?" Abby asked, looking worriedly over at her cousin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", she stated, smiling at Abby in a reassuring smile, but she wasn't going to be, and she's going to have to talk to Sam. She just felt an imprint, and had no idea of who the man was, or how to get back to that house. Could it get any worse?

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun, who imprinted on her? Why does he look like crap? How will she react when she finds out? How will the Pack? MWHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe i should draw the next chapter out in suspense? *evil grin***


	5. Chapter Four Dear Fate, Why me?

**A/N: Ok, so I'll have Chapter's 4, 5, and 6 up in the same day, I love my Beta, and Chapter 7 will be a moment. I'm glad all you guys are liking this book, it's really making my day! Keep replying, and giving me your thoughts. The more I have, the more fuel I have to keep writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, Not mine. Abby and Cassady, Mine.**

**Chapter Four- Dear Fate, Why me?**

Abby pulled up to Paul's house, excitement flowing through her body as she immediately recognized the big black SUV in the driveway. Cassady still stared out the window, her once sarcastic, and flamboyant attitude doused after the meeting of the man who gave them directions. Abby shook her head, knowing that Cassady thought that she had reassured her with the smiles that she had been getting, but Abby was positive that Cassady was anything but okay. Abby went along with the act though, having memorized the address, and prepared to ask Paul who lived there once inside.

Abby jumped out the car, and pranced up to the door, Cassady not far behind her, but at a much slower pace, laughing when Abby almost fell trying to get up the steps. Abby gave Cassady the finger, before lightly knocking on the door. Cassady rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"You and I know both know those boys don't hear anything if they're sleeping. Do I need to knock?" Cassady asked, as the door opened behind her.

"You're not knocking on my door, Cass", Paul growled, "you'd break my door down, and then I'd have to kill you making Abby upset. I really would hate to make Abby upset." Abby grinned, practically tackling the man in front of them in a hug, or that's what it looked like to Cassady. After a minute, Abby finally let go of Paul, and pulled him away from the door into the kitchen, where Cassady followed, after making sure to shut the door behind her.

As she entered the kitchen, Paul was on the phone, and Abby was frowning at the table. Paul was tense, and short answers were given to the man on the other side. Cassady having no idea who was on the other side, sat back and watched Abby who was glaring at the table.

"Yes, Sam, They met him. No, I didn't know about this damn searching for my house. If I had known, I would have given them my address. We were expecting this to happen remember? I know you weren't expecting it so soon, and before everything got fixed, but we don't have much choice now. We need to call him. I understand he's being a dick, but we have to call him. Oh, stop huffing Sam, it's starting to get annoying. I understand that no one's heard from him in nearly 3 weeks. I also know that every time he changes he's contemplating suicide. "Paul paused, tapping his fingers on the counter next to him, causing Abby to run her hands through her hair, as Cassady stared at the two.

"What do you mean tell her myself? I don't want to do that. FUCK THAT. I understand that we need to make sure it didn't happen, but if it has, what are we going to do Sam? He's not going to accept her. I don't want to be the one to tell her that", Paul paused, a growl low and deep in his chest.

"Tell Leah to bite my furry brown ass, and if she deserves to know so badly, then she gets to tell her. You didn't really tell her that did you? What do you mean she heard me? Why the hell do you have me on speaker? FUCK! She's on her way? Damn it. Sam, I hate you. Did I tell you that today? I hate you." Cassady turned as she heard the door get banged open, causing Paul to flinch.

"Yeah, she's here. Good luck my ass." Paul hung up, and slowly walked to the door, where there was still banging.

"Yeah, I'm coming Leah", Paul growled, opening the door to reveal a very pissed Leah. Her hair was disheveled, and brown eyes lit up. Her brown tone gave accent to the stiffness that she held on to as she walked past Paul, and into the kitchen, where Abby sat smiling at her, and Cassady was looking at her, eyes catching everything being done, and ears catching everything said.

"Hi everybody, I just thought I'd steal Cassady for a little bit and give you and Paul little bit of alone time", Leah said, taking Cassady by the upper arm, and dragging her out of her seat, and towards the door.

"We'll see you guys at the bonfire tonight", Cassady called out, smiling at Abby once more, before allowing herself to be dragged out the door. Leah dragged her to the light blue charger sitting in the driveway, and pushed her in to the passenger side. While Cassady put her seatbelt on, Leah climbed in to the driver's side, turned the engine on, and flew out of the driveway, and into the forest like area.

"So I did imprint", Cassady said quietly, staring at her hands.

"Yeah, you imprinted, Cass", Leah said in a sigh, "Look, Cassady no one wanted to be the one to tell you, but I can't have you not knowing. Your imprint isn't who we thought it would be. We had gotten a couple of new wolves, and we were almost positive it would have been one of them, but it wasn't. The one who imprinted on you is not fully there mentally. He just had the biggest rejection he could ever face, and…" Leah paused, stopping the car, and turning off the engine once they were not around anyone.

"And what, Leah?" Cassady stated, not wanting to acknowledge the grim look on Leah's face, but not having much luck at it.

"And he might not accept you." Cassady stared at Leah, a blank look on her face, and her heart breaking. _'How could my heart break? I never even met the man.' _Cassady tried to say to herself, only for it to hurt even more.

"I said might, Cassady. No one knows what's going on with him. He refuses to come to the pack meetings. He's constantly drunk now. He very rarely changes in to a wolf, and when he does, it's a little depressing. Ok, more than a little depressing, he's gone suicidal. Sam commanded that he could not do anything to himself, so he's sitting in that house until he dies." Cassady cringed, not because of the anger radiating off of Leah, but the description Leah had given.

"What happened?" Cassady asked softly. Leah sighed, "He was in love with this girl, and she loved this vampire. Well, the vampire left, and she began giving him a chance, being friends with him, and flirting with him. Then the vampire came back, and lead both of them on, only for this huge fight between vampires came to. The wolves helped the 'vegetarian' vampires in their quest to get rid of these vampires who were trying to kill her, and she chose that day. She chose the vampire. They got married, and they plan on changing her sometime this summer." Cassady nodded, before looking out the window.

"I missed you." Cassady said, looking back at Leah, who had a frown on her face.

"I missed you too. I just… I can't be around Emily and Sam a lot." Cassady nodded.

"I get it. I'm sorry for what happened, and that we weren't here to help with everything, but we're here now", Cassady said, watching Leah snort.

"You two have always been the ones to fix everything. No matter what, everyone went to you and Abby. Relationship problems, Family problems, Life problems, you name it, and I watched you two fix it. I never understood how you two did it." Cassady nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

"Some would call it a gift, but lately, it's been a curse." Leah nodded. "I went out for the cop job in Ft. Lewis after mom and dad died." Leah looked at her, eyebrows raised. "It didn't work out. I got injured in the cross fire, while trying to down a hostage situation. Shot right through the chest, and exited out the back." Leah growled lowly, before Cassady put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you call?" Leah asked, the growl still there, but a lot calmer than it was before.

"Because I couldn't live with myself. I failed the one thing I should have been great at. It wasn't a life or death wound, and I knew I'd live, but I didn't want anyone to know I failed. It got harder to work there, and finally, Abby got tired of me pouting, and decided that we needed to move to La Push again. At that point, I really didn't care. I got here, and I didn't see you. I get back, and find out my family is split in two, and I knew if I had been here, instead of trying to be something I evidently was not, I could have fixed it. You and Emily would be talking again. Everyone would be happy, and the pack wouldn't be as terrified of you as they are. Seth wouldn't look like he's betraying you every time he comes over."

Leah shook her head, as Cassady stared at the scenery.

"Nothing's your fault Cassady. We all have lives that we need to live, and sometimes we have to learn on our own. It would have helped if you were here, but we needed to learn to live without you. We're learning, and you're learning to help yourself first. Maybe, just maybe, it's time we both get over the past, and get on with the future." Cassady smiled at Leah, before hugging her.

"I missed you, cuz." Cassady said. Leah hugged tighter, careful not to squeeze too tight and hurt her.

"I missed you too", Leah stated, smiling slightly. Cassady drew back, and wiped a tear that had escaped away from her eye.

"God, we're a bunch of saps around here", Cassady said, leaning back in to her seat, staring at the wilderness before her.

"Yeah, but we're a bunch of saps that know how to party", Leah laughed out, turning the engine on, and putting it in reverse.

"None of this will ever be heard by the boys will it?" Cassady asked, a nervous look resting on her face as Leah laughed.

"I don't want them to know that I have a soft side. They think they can control me at that point. I really don't need that, especially since there is no alpha female." Cassady looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Leah shrugged.

"The theory is that it's the imprint of the alpha, and she only gets the power over all the pack if he's injured or taken down, and until the beta takes over. She could "fight" the beta for the position of Alpha, but it would be a battle of minds. Who's the quickest thinker? The more logical thinker? She's supposed to complete the Alpha and give him strength, and be able to take the other men in a moment of desperation." Cassady nodded.

"So why is Emily not considered the Alpha female?"

"She doesn't want to be. Technically, Sam isn't the alpha male. I mean, he is, because the true alpha won't take his position as alpha, and until he does Sam, being Beta is considered alpha. "Cassady nodded once more.

"So, who's the true alpha?"

Leah scowled, and looked at Cassady. "His name's Jacob Black." Cassady smiled brightly, a contrast to the look that Leah was giving the road.

"I haven't met him yet, is he one of the new ones?" Leah shook her head.

"You met him, he's your imprint, babe." Cassady's smile turned in to a frown, before she sighed, and put her hands in her face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cassady exclaimed, wanting so badly to bang her head on the dashboard. Leah looked over at her with a nervous look, before giggling.

"Ok, so let me ask a stupid question." Cassady nodded, looking at her, with her head still in her hands. "Why didn't you and Abby look Paul's address up in a phone book?" Cassady got a thoughtful look on her face before laughing.

"That would have saved us about an hour of searching for one house", Cassady laughed out. Leah shook her head, chuckling.

"Just thought I'd let you know, it's a block away from Em's and Sam's house." Cassady glared out the window.

"Are you kidding me? I told Abby it was close by, and she told me I was crazy. That's the last time I listen to her sense of directions." Leah fell out laughing at that comment. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a phone going off.

Leah grabbed her cell off the dashboard, flipping open and answering it.

"Yo!" She called in to the phone. Cassady raised an eyebrow when a scowl crossed her face.

"Yeah, she's with me. I told you I would tell her. Yeah, well fuck you Sam." There was a pause while Leah rolled her eyes. "I understand that I can't be a bitch all the time. No, I'm not apologizing for taking her out of Paul's house so abruptly, fuck that!" Another long pause. "Sam, look, if you're going to lecture me for taking care of my cousin, I'm going to hang up. " Another long pause. "Yeah, I can hold on a second." Leah put the phone on speaker, sitting it on the console in the middle of them, and making a left turn towards her house when the phone erupted.

"_Where the fuck is she?" _A voice unrecognized by Cassady yelled. Leah's eyebrows shot up.

"_Look, man, I don't know who you're talking about!" _ Sam's voice yelled back, before Emily screamed, and a growl was heard.

"_I'm not fucking kidding Sam, where the fuck is she!" _The voice yelled again, as Leah turned the car sharply heading back in the same direction they had just came.

"_Look, dude, you have to tell me who you're talking about. IF you don't, I can't help you." _Another growl was heard.

"_That woman who smelled like Emily and I know Emily has several female cousins, where the fuck is she!" _Sam was heard sighing.

"_I'm going to assume you're talking about Cassady." _Cassady gasped at her name, as Leah sped up, hitting almost 75 miles per hour.

"_I don't give a fuck what her name is! I just want to find her!"_ Cassady felt rage rise in her body, as they pulled up to the house.

Leah snapped the phone shut, as Cassady jumped out the car, ignoring Leah's calls for her to come back. Cassady stood at the door, her ear leaning on the door.

"Look, Jacob, calm down man, I don't want you harming Emily." Sam said calmly, though Cassady was sure rage flowed through him.

"I'm not going to transform if you just tell me where the bitch is." Cassady's eyebrows shot up, her hand resting on the door knob.

"She's not a bitch, Jacob. At least, not all the time. Please don't call her that", Sam stated, causing Cassady to feel proud of her cousin.

"She became a bitch when I imprinted on her. She became a bitch when she forced me away from Bella even more." Cassady felt her rage spill over, and the door slammed open. Standing there in the living room, Sam stood in a defensive position, Emily behind him standing her ground. Right in front of her, with his back towards her was the man she had just met, had just imprinted on, and had just heard her call her names.

"So, you're the infamous Jacob Black", She stated coldly, as Jacob slowly turned around, standing up straight. "Meet the bitch who took you from Bella." Jacob looked at her. "And meet the bitch whose about to rip you a new one", Cassady stated, as she slowly shut the door. "It'll only last a couple hours."

**A/N: UH OH! A little bit a drama!**


	6. Chapter Five Meet the Bitch

**A/N: Here you Go. Jacob's here FINALLY! lol.**

**disclaimer: Some are mine, the rest isnt.**

**Chapter Five- Meet the Bitch**

Cassady stood in front of the door as Jacob looked her over, with a sneer on his lips.

"What? Not liking what you see? I can say the same thing brother", Cassady snarled at him, as Sam started to ease toward her, after pushing Emily upstairs.

"Cassady, this is not a good idea", Sam stated slowly, in a soothing voice as to calm the couple down.

"What's not a good idea? Facing my imprint, Mate, the man I am forced to be with for the rest of my life? What's the problem, Sam? Don't think that I can handle my imprint?" Cassady snarled at him, eyes never leaving Jacob.

"Cassady, I just don't think it's safe with how close he is to changing. He'd regret it if he harmed, or killed you." Cassady laughed, a sarcastic laugh, filled with heartiness, and pain.

"Yeah, regret? He's regretting imprinting on me. What makes you think he'll regret killing me? Just means that he gets a better chance at his BELLA", Cassady yelled into his face, as Jacob got closer.

"Cassady, this isn't smart", Sam said calmly, trying to diffuse a difficult situation.

"No! What wasn't smart was meeting this guy! I'd have been better off fucking a real wolf than this piece of shit in front of me", Cassady yelled. "And what's worse was that I was all excited about the imprint thing. Maybe I would find the man I was meant to be with, or close to it, and what do I get? A fucked up piece of shit, who wants a whore who left him for another magical creature, and couldn't give two flying pisses if he lives or not." Jacob snapped at her, shaking uncontrollably.

"Right, Jacob? Am I right? The bitch left you for him, and now I'm getting punished for it, right? I'M THE ONE FATE CHOSE FOR YOU! FUCKING SUCK IT UP ALREADY!" Cassady screamed, pushing him back, and startling him. "It chose me for a reason, now get off your high horse, and deal with it. Big tough fucking wolf can't handle the fact that he was rejected, am I supposed to feel pity? Because I don't."

Jacob stared at her, before turning and walking away. Cassady grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back around, only for Sam to push her away, as Jacob changed. Sam didn't move fast enough as Jacob's claws caught Cassady's legs leaving three deep claw marks down her leg.

"Jacob, get a fucking hold of yourself. You just hurt your imprint!" Sam yelled, as Jacob got down in an attack position. Cassady put her hands on her wounds, trying to staunch the blood flow. Tears flowed down her cheeks, not due to the pain in her leg, but the fact the man who was supposed to be her soul mate, the love of her life, was purposefully pushing her away.

"No, Jacob, Go. You don't want me, and I can live without my imprint. It's better than knowing I'm stuck with a man who will never love me," Cassady looked at Jacob, tears flowing freely. "YOU can't reject the imprinting, but I sure as hell can! Get the fuck away from me, and stay the fuck away from me, Jacob Black. I hope Bella's whorish ass was worth it." Jacob growled as she called Bella a whore, once again prepping for attack when a sandy brown wolf jumped in one of the windows, and stood in front of her growling. Jacob circled her, attempting to once again attack Cassady. The brown wolf snapped at Jacob's russet form as he turned and left the house at a sprint. The brown wolf changed back to Leah as she ran to the steps upstairs.

"Emily, we need a towel down here! And some clothes!" Leah screamed up the steps as Sam pressed harder on the wound, and Cassady cried harder.

"Leah, I can't get the bleeding to stop", Sam stated, a slight panicked edge to his voice. Emily tossed a couple towels down the step, and Leah pressed it up against the wound once Sam moved his hands.

"Sam, we need to get her to a hospital, fast! Whose car is faster?" Leah asked, sliding the mini shorts and tank top on, as Sam lifted the crying girl in his arms.

"Sam, just put me down already. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch," Cassady cried into his chest, as he ran her towards Leah's car.

"It's not just a scratch honey", Sam said calmly, though the slight shakes that he had revealed that he was not calm. "Emily, can you call the pack, and ask them to meet us at the hospital? Have Paul pick you up on his way there." Emily nodded, walking back in the house and grabbing the phone. Sam slid in the car, as Leah jumped in the driver's side, revving the engine and jetting off at a high speed.

"Leah, I'm fine," Cassady said, not crying anymore, but staring at her leg, even though the bleeding had yet to stop.

"Ok, Cassady, you believe that," Leah snorted from up front, still shaking herself from the previous near fight. Sam looked at Cassady, his heart nearly breaking at the sight of her, bloodied and emotionally torn, attempting to smile at him.

"Sam, don't look so serious, it's not a good look on you," She said, attempting to smile, but the smile never reached her broken eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Cassy bear," he stated, watching as she smiled slightly at the old nickname he had for her as a teen.

"Worried about what? They're going to put a bandage on this and send me home, "Cassady stated as she closed her eyes, leaning back more in to the door as to prop her leg up.

"Cassy bear, keep your eyes open," Sam called out to her, as she waved a hand at him.

"I don't wanna," Cassady said, as Leah turned in to the parking lot of the emergency room in Forks.

"Cassy bear open your eyes," Sam ordered, watching as she snickered at his order.

"You can't boss me around, you're not my Alpha," she snorted. "You'll never be my alpha, because I don't have an imprint, remember? My imprint wants another woman, and I'm stuck, remember? God, I never thought I would say that. I thought I would be the one to not like my imprint, but my imprint hates me for no reason." Cassady laughed bitterly. "Isn't that funny, Sam? I didn't even do anything, and he left. Man, I really must be a bitch."

Sam, feeling the car come to a stop, jumped out the car, and yanking the door open, pulled Cassady out of the car and into the hospital, leaving the towels in the car, with Leah, who was trying to pull herself together.

"I need a doctor!" Sam yelled. They raced a gurney towards him once they saw all the blood she was losing.

"Sam, I love you", Cassady said, smiling at him in a delirious state. Sam nodded, feeling the tears burning in the back of his eyes. The doctors pushed her away from him and in to the back, leaving him in the waiting room. He got himself together, before turning and finding a tearful Leah.

"Emily just called from her cell; she and the pack are almost here. Abby wanted to know what happened, and told her that you would tell them all once they got here." Sam nodded, taking a seat, leaning his head in his hands. Leah sat across from him, staring at the ceiling, counting the number of tiles used to make up the walls. She was up to 16 by 16 when the pack clambered in.

"Why the fuck is my cousin in the fucking hospital?" Abby growled, striding in to the room like a woman prepped for vengeance. Sam started to shake once more, but calmed almost immediately when he felt Emily's hands rest on his shoulder as a means of support.

"Jacob came to the house looking for Cassady, after he imprinted on her. He was feral, and hysterical and ready for the attack. Cassady herd him insulting her, and her imprinting instincts took over, I think. The urge to fight for her mate was there, but there was no one to fight but him. I tried to diffuse it, really I did, but he changed, and caught her leg. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill his imprint." Sam began to dry heave, the tears so close to emerging, that it took all his might not to cry, "Leah jumped in and got in the middle of it. Then Cassady, oh god…She dismissed him. She refused her mate, and he walked away as though she was doing him the biggest favor in the world." The pack stood, rigid, unmoving until Abby kneeled in front of Sam.

"This is not the same as what happened with you and Emily. Not at all, so please don't think that Sam. This was something totally different, and foreign. Cassady will be fine, she always is. She gets up, dusts herself off, and keeps going; that's how we raised her, to keep going." Sam nodded; hurt, worry, and stress the prominent emotions on his face. Abby then turned to look at Leah, who was counting the tiles still, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"Leah," Abby said softly, as Paul moved to get in between the two. Abby pushed him back, sitting next to her cousin, as she laid her hand on the shaking hand.

"She'll be fine," Abby stated, watching as Leah looked at her, and nodded, the strain showing on her face.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard not to think of a million ways to kill Jacob," Leah said, watching as a doctor walked towards them.

"Are you with the woman who was just brought in?" asked a doctor, as he walked to the group of people who were anxiously awaiting the news.

"Yes, how is she?" Sam asked, jumping up, and facing the doctor, having a good foot on the doctor.

"She's fine; she's been stitched up, drugged, and given a blood transfusion. She'll be up and out of here tomorrow." Sam nodded, a sigh escaping his lips as Leah started to sob with relief, and Abby leaned over, prayers of thanks falling from her lips.

"Thank you," Sam said, hugging the doctor, who laughed at the gesture.

"No problem sir. She's awake if you would like to see her," the doctor barely got the words out , when Abby ran out the waiting room, and searched for Cassady, finally finding her in the farthest room back. Her leg wrapped and above the covers; her eyes staring at the monitor that watched her heart beat.

"Cass?" Abby asks slowly, walking towards her as though she was on the verge of losing it.

"I'm hurting," Cassady says, no emotions, just a blank slate of what used to be there.

"Do I need to call the doctors and get some meds?" Abby asks, walking over to hold Cassady's hand that was abnormally cold.

"No, Abby, I hurt. I hurt in ways I didn't know I could hurt. I just want it to stop," Cassady said, grasping her chest with her hand, tear lightly falling down her face.

"I don't know how to make it stop, babe," Abby said, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Cassady stared at her heart beat.

"Abby, I don't want to be here. I want to lie down, and not wake up," Cassady cried, a silent tear falling down her face, as Abby felt her heart stop beating.

"We'll make it Cassady, I swear we will", Abby muttered, going to reach for her, only to flinch back, when Cassady moved away.

"I don't want to make it Abby, but I'll try. Just for you, I'll try." Cassady stated, more tears falling down her face. Abby stood up, walking out the room, not noticing her own tears, just the built frustration that came with nearly losing her best friend, family, and everything in between. Things were really not going good.

**A/N: Please don't flame me, I'm working on it. I know Jacob seems like a dick, and will for a little bit, but trust me. I'm an author, and my Beta won't let me do anything HORRIBLE to them.**


	7. Chapter Six Who do you think you are?

**A/N: Ok, So I'm going to suck for a little bit. I'll try to get as many chapters up over break as I can, but dont count on there being as many as lately. lol. Hope you like this new chapter, and enjoy the ride. Chapter seven up ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own it, except the two oddballs.**

**Chapter Six – And Who do you think you are, running around leaving Scars?**

Abby sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the sounds of deep sobbing next door. It had been a week since Cassady had been let out the hospital, and things had progressively gotten worse. She was no longer eating, and they had to force her to drink water. She very rarely slept, and when she did, she woke up screaming. She cried constantly, claiming that she couldn't stop the pain in her chest. Abby sighed, knowing that Sam and Emily were up too, listening to make sure that Cassady didn't pass out and stop breathing again.

In the past couple days, the problems seemed to increase. She would stop breathing in her sleep, and she developed a fever that wouldn't go below 103.5 degrees at any time. Her eyes were bloodshot, and body rapidly deteriorating, leaving her in a state of disability at all times. Sam, Emily, and Abby had considered putting her back in the hospital, due to the severity of the problem. They didn't want to leave her alone though; her depression growing to uncontrollable levels at times, and having locked her in her own room, they removed all dangerous items.

"Abby," she heard Paul say from the doorway, causing her to be pulled from her already depressing thoughts, "We can't do this anymore." Abby paused frowning.

"We need to convince Jacob to claim his imprint, or we need to put her out of her misery before nature does it for us", Paul said calmly, even though Abby once again was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

"A couple more days Paul, just give me a couple more days," Abby said, pulling herself off the bed and in to the hallway to hear Cassady once again stop crying due to exhaustion, and pass out.

"A couple more days," She muttered to herself, walking away from the room and downstairs to once again start another long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Four Days Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Abby sat on the edge of Cassady's empty bed, staring at the spot where she once laid. Abby rubbed that spot, tears rolling down her face, as she realized she should have done something sooner. If she had just listened to Paul, this would have never happened. She got up, walking into the living room to find several upset pack members. Seth laid on the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling, not moving, barely breathing, tears streaming down his face.

Leah was on the floor, staring at the TV blankly. No one had been able to convince her to talk since it happened, but they were positive that they would be able to get something out of her soon. Abby walked into the kitchen to find Emily sitting at the table, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee, having not slept in nights, due to Sam not being human. When Sam received the news, he changed, and even though he was up in the bedroom, and safe, no one had been able to convince him to change back. He claimed it was his fault for them losing her, but he had no idea that she was going to do that.

"Abby, when did you get up?" Emily asked a sound of absolute weariness in her voice. Abby tried to smile, but was unable to convince her lips.

"Not too long ago, but I'll be up for a little bit, if you want to get some sleep," Emily nodded, moving her way upstairs in to the guest room. Abby sighed, turning to the phone, and dialing Paul's number.

"Hey, babe, yeah, it's me. We need to go see him now. I understand that it's a little too late, but I want to see him. I understand. I promise I will be safe; I just want to talk to him. I miss you too. Bye." Abby hung up, running upstairs and throwing on some sweats, and a t-shirt; Time to see the man who did this to her.

Abby stared at the house as they pulled up in the driveway. If time served Abby correctly, the house was more depressing now, than it was before. She got out the slowly, not wanting to be the perky girl she was before she lost her best friend. They walked up to the door, and Abby pounded on the door. It wasn't long before she got an answer; Jacob's rough looking body, damaged over the drinking, and the effects of the imprinting.

"What do you want?" Jacob growled at them, looking specifically at Paul. Abby ignored his looks, and purposefully pushed him out of her way, and letting herself in the house.

"I didn't say you could come in my house, get the fuck out", Jacob growled at her, even though Abby did not make a move to get out. "I said get out of my house." Abby laughed.

"You lost the right to boss me around, when you took her away from me", Abby snarled at him, moving to sit on his couch. "I lost her because of you, and now I want you to feel the immense pain I'm feeling." Jacob stared at her for a moment, and then sat in the chair next to the sofa. Paul stood by the door, monitoring Jacob's every move, and every twitch.

"I understand that you were hurting, and that you had been left behind by someone you loved and cared about, but that gave you no right to do what you did to Cassady." Abby began, her eyes focused on the blank screened TV in front of her. "She wasn't asking you to give her your love, or anything that you weren't willing to give. She just wanted you to acknowledge the imprinting in a positive light. Given her that chance to make you happy, or at least try to." Abby paused, trying to get her emotions back together.

"She defended you, even though you didn't deserve it. She said it was her fault that she got cut, that she shouldn't have pushed you, but I knew Cassady. She didn't push for any reason; she pushed if she felt threatened or if she wanted something so bad that she would fight for it. She was fighting for you that night, even though she had no reason to fight. Even though you had insulted her, and had degraded her, and the pull between you two, to nothing more than a bother to you, she wanted you to care about her", Abby's voice started to crack once more, causing her to pull herself together before she continued.

"I had to watch her fall apart. Those last days I had to watch her cry herself to sleep. I had to watch her body deteriorate so much that she couldn't, wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't eat, or drink. She would just cry. Sobs that shook her whole body, and tore through whatever little bit of a heart you left in her. If she wasn't crying, she was screaming because of the nightmares. Her body never rested. She was torn up from the inside out. I had to hold her down from harming herself when she finally lost her mind." Jacob looked up at her, his eyes filled with confusion, and despair.

"I get it, Bella hurt you. She left you to fend for yourself, and your pack. You thought she was the one for you only to leave you for someone else, and it hurt badly, but you did the same thing to Cassady when you left her. She was your soul mate. She just wanted you happy, and probably would have dealt with whatever you dealt her, as long as you were there. You didn't even give her that. You told her she wasn't good enough. She wasn't the woman who you wanted her to be, and therefore worth nothing to you." Abby paused.

"I don't know how much the imprint bond has affected you, but it affected her. She couldn't ignore it, and she didn't want to ignore it. She dealt with the pain and the torture until her last day. Now you tell me that I lost my friend for no reason. You tell me that you purposefully put your imprint there because your jealousy issues, and let me get on with my life already." Abby turned to him, to see his face stuck in disbelief.

"She's gone?" Jacob asked, as if reality was finally hitting him on what she's saying.

"Yes, she's gone, and it's all your damn fault," Abby began to cry, feeling Paul run over, and put his hand on her shoulder. Jacob stood up, startling Paul and causing him to growl at him.

"Where did you put her?" Jacob asked, his voice filled with grief. Abby turned and looked at him sharply.

"Oh, now you care where were you 11 days ago when her arm was jacked up? Where were you 4 days ago when it took the turn for the worse? Where were you yesterday when we put her there? Oh, right, wallowing about Bella." Jacob looked as though he'd been smacked.

"I- I didn't know," he stuttered, his body showing the signs of shock, and weariness that came with the revelation.

"No, you didn't know, and you wouldn't have had to know if you had just been there for her and not doing exactly what Bella did to you. Only difference is, Cassady succeeded, where you did not. Now, I came here to tell to you that she's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. Just admit you were wrong and we'll leave." Jacob shook, his head finally catching up to what she was saying, and his inner wolf howled in misery. What had he done? Oh, god, he just pushed her away, and lost the woman who would have been able to save his crippled soul.

"Oh, god, it is my fault. She's gone and it's all my fault. I caused this, if I had just listened to Sam. Oh, god, I didn't mean to do this," tears began to stream down Jacobs face, as reality began to hit him. His wolf went crazy, searching for the bond between him and his mate that he could not find. Abby watched the inner battle rage within his mind, as she stood up, and walked to the door, Paul not too far behind.

"By the way, if you're looking to visit her," Abby paused and met Jacobs lost swirling brown eyes, with her cold hazel ones, "She's at Seattle Bridge Hospital, room 331." Jacob felt his body shake.

"Why did you tell me she was gone, if she's still alive?" Jacob growled, fully prepared to go back to his old routine.

"She's not there. She's as good as brain dead. They'll be taking her off the life support tomorrow. Just thought you outta know." Abby said, before slamming the door shut, leaving Jacob to his much, much darker thoughts.

**A/N: Depressing, I know. More Depresssing Next Chapter, and some hope. Jacob's changing. :) No Flames on this Chapter either please!**


	8. Chapter Seven Stay

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My Beta had to get some things done. I will upload two chapters today and two chapter tomorrow. And then if you beg my Beta, I might get chapter 12 out by Monday. Hope you enjoy the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. If I did, Edward would be glitter in a tube. I do own Abby and Cassady though.  
**

**Chapter Seven- Why Don't you stay, I'm down on my knees**

Jacob sat in his dark house, the TV off, not sounds, nor movements to distract the thoughts that roamed through his head. It was so much easier being without an imprint; he could easily wallow in the despair that the loss of bella had caused within him. Then he imprinted, and it got worse. He had so many fears, mostly surrounding losing Bella, and the emotions that he still clung to. Never once did he think of her, and the type of emotional turmoil that she must be going through.

But that was not his responsibility, or so he thought. He'd seen Emily function when Sam abandoned her after the incident. She was fine during that time, wasn't she? Jacob shook his head, beer resting in his hand. So why couldn't Fate give him a stronger imprint? Jacob barked out a laugh. He's supposed to be the Alpha, and his mate couldn't even function without him.

Jacob thought back to Bella. His Bella would have been able to handle it. She would have been able to get back on her own two feet, and walk away from this as if none it bothered her. She would have because she was strong. _That's not true._ A little voice in the back of his head stated. _ She didn't function after Edward left. She wasn't back to normal until he came back._ Jacob ignored the little voice, before taking a swig of his beer.

_Bella never loved you, Jacob. She might have tried, but she never loved you. _Jacob shook his head once again. How could he think that about Bella? The bitch could live without him for all he cared, she's still alive. _They'll be taking her off the life support tomorrow._ Jacob glanced at the clock, and realized that it was after midnight. _Today, I mean. It's going to be your fault that she dies too. You could have prevented it. _Jacob snorted. She was preventing him from being with Bella.

_She would have healed you. She would have given you everything you ever wanted, and more, and you're pushing her away, you're killing her. _Jacob felt himself start to cry, disgusted at the fact that he was crying over her.

_She would have taken that gaping hole away in your heart. She would have loved you, more than Bella. She's strong in her own right, but not without her other half. Not without her lover. _Jacob started to sob as he felt his resolve break. _She would have given you children, beautiful little pups that would have made you a grandpa. _Jacob dropped the bottle and watched as it shattered at the impact on the floor.

_She proved that she was willing to go toe to toe with you, and proved her worthiness as alpha female, a right which YOU denied her in your attempts to HARM her. That is your MATE, that is you IMPRINT, and you purposefully attacked her. She's been injured by you, not because you couldn't control your anger, but because you personally wanted to harm her. _Jacob started crying even harder, falling on to his knees, the tears coming harder, and sobs rattling his body.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered, and cried in to his empty house where no one could hear. "I'm sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*_

It was dark; everything was dark to Cassady, as the empty void in her heart got worse. She was cold, and tired. She had the shakes; shakes that wouldn't go away, and she just couldn't seem to open her eyes. She could hear everyone, and knew that she was in the hospital, but she couldn't express the need to feel them remove the tubes, and breathing machines, and just let her go. She just listened to them talk to her, wishing for the death that would soon occur.

"Cassady," she heard Abby sigh to her, as she stroked her head gently. "I don't want to lose you chick. You've always been there. Best friends, and Cousins to the end. Don't make the end come any closer than it has to." Cassady wanted to tell her she was sorry, that she couldn't take it any more though, but she felt herself fade slowly.

She came back to Sam talking to her. "-Come on, Cassy bear, wake up. Emily's torn up over you, and it's driving me mad. I can't help her. Leah and I haven't argued since you went into this coma. It took me a week to get out my wolf form. Emily misses you, and you will never repeat this if you can hear this, but I miss you too, Hun. I miss your pranks, and your joking around. I miss your smiling ass, and how everyone seems to listen to you." Cassady felt her heart hurt even more after. She wanted to tell him that she had to go. She wanted to tell him that he was the older brother she never had. She felt herself once again fade from him, going even deeper into the darkness surrounding her.

"Cassady, please don't let them do this to you, wake up," She heard Leah sob, before waking up again to Emily's cries. One by one, the pack said goodbye, and never once did she hear her imprints voice, sliding her farther and farther into her own despair. She came back when she heard screaming.

"Ma'am we must take her off the life support now. Her will states for 3 days, and then we are required to take her off the machines." She heard Abby sobbing uncontrollably, "Please, please, give me another hour. I just want one more hour." She heard the nurse sigh, and walk out the room. Abby sat, crying over her hand, unable to control it anymore.

"Is she still alive?" She heard his beautiful voice call from the doorway. She heard Abby growl at him, knowing she could do no damage, but desperately wanting to tell her to stop.

"If I hadn't convinced the nurse to give me another hour, she wouldn't be," Abby snapped at him, as Cassady heard a sob catch in the mans throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She heard him cry, felt herself drawing towards the voice, knowing what that meant, but not without fully awaking.

"SO you're sorry, huh? She's not going to wake up Jacob! She's gone! She's lying in this bed, and she's going to die in this bed, and for once, she didn't make the bed, she just laid in it." Jacob's sobs got harder, and she felt herself wanting to protect him. Even after everything he did to her, she felt the need.

"I'm sorry, what can I do? Please, tell me what I can do," Cassady heard Abby's breathing even out, as he cried.

"Wake her up," Abby snapped at him, as she heard Jacob gasp. There was some shuffling noise, as Jacob got close enough that Cassady could smell him, but no words were said.

"How do I wake her up?" He mumbled, as he began to pet her head, causing her to lean into the warmth that she had been searching for. He continued to pet, as Cassady felt him staring at her face.

"Wake up," He whispered to her, leaning over and bringing the heat closer to her so cold body. "Wake up, Cassy, please wake up," She felt him cry in to her hair, as he continued to pet her head. "I need you. I shouldn't have said what I did. I should have given you a chance, but I can't make it up to you if you don't wake up. Please give me another chance to prove what a real imprint is." Cassady started to breath easier, the deep heavy feeling in her chest lifting, and the ache filling her body dissipating.

Jacob watched as the woman before him began to take deeper breathes, and began moving more, as if trying to get comfortable. He watched as she lifted her hand, and touched his face, as he met her eyes for the third time in his life, and felt the pull of the imprint call to him. She ran her hand across his face, before she smiled and went back to sleep. Jacob turned and looked at Abby, who was leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get to your senses," Abby said, no longer a cold voice, but a more monotone one taking over. "I understood that you were hurting, and that you need time to get over Bella, and be in a true relationship with her, but you also cannot abandon her." Jacob nodded, never once letting go of the hand that he still grasped.

"Why did you come to me?" Jacob asked, his voice cracking under the amount of emotions he'd put himself under the last couple of days.

"Because I knew you could fix this. Because I wanted my cousin back, and because no matter what I think, or this pack thinks, you two were meant to go through this journey together," Abby paused. "Jacob, don't be confused. I'll deal with you, but you have a lot to make up for. You need to fix what you've done, and what you're going to do," Jacob nodded, eyes glancing back at the woman on the bed.

"I need to tell the nurse that she woke up for a moment, and have her check the monitors and stuff. They'll ask you to leave. Stay in the waiting room, and I'll send everyone home, and take myself home. Call me when she wakes up for good." Jacob nodded, exiting the room with Abby, as the nurse came in and checked her. Jacob waited in the waiting room, until she came in and said it was ok for him to come back in.

As he walked back in the room, he saw his imprint, tube in her throat to keep her breathing, her tan skin reaching points of paleness that made her look like a leech. Jacob walked closer, grasping her hand, rubbing it in small circular motions that soothed them both. _Let's get it right this time, Jacob, old pal. Let's get it right this time._ Jacob heard the voice in his head say, just before he drifted off to sleep, head on her lap, and arms wrapped around his imprint.

The tapping of someone's fingers on his shoulder alerted him to wake up a few hours later. He looked up with bleary eyes to see a nurse leading him out of the room, and asking him to stay out there a moment while they checked on her once more. Jacob stood out in the hall, now fully awake and fully alert, his advanced hearing catching the sounds of them removing the breathing tube from her.

Jacob rubbed his face as he waited for the nurse to come back and get him. His mind slipping back to the fact that he was the reason she was here, and the cause of her near death experience twice. He could feel the pain of what he did, he also felt an abnormal amount of joy that she was willing to give him a second chance. She came back, she didn't walk away, he did, and she came back when she was needed.

"You can come back in sir, with her improved breathing, we wanted to have the breathing tube removed. Her recovery is amazing, and we're weaning her off of everything these past couple of hours," the nurse rambled out loud, walking away from the room, as Jacob silently walked in the room. Jacob looked at Cassady, careful not to wake her from the deep slumber that was so evidently needed. He pet her head some more, careful not to knock her face mask off, as whispers of breath inhaled and exhaled through her.

"Cassady, a beautiful name," He muttered to himself, watching as she slept so soundly. He pushed a stray hair out of her face lightly. A soft sigh emitted from her mouth. "What have I done?"


	9. Chapter Eight Try

**Chapter Eight- With you I know that I'm good for something, so let's go and give it a try**

Cassady felt her eyes flutter open, and stare at the ceiling. She remembered everything, from the time she went in to the coma, what she heard while she was in the coma, up until now. _So, Jacob's back…_ She thought, not taking her eyes off the ceiling, though she knew she was not alone in the room. She went to go sit up, but was unable to pull her leg out from the heavy weight that held it down.

She found the lever that allowed her to raise her head, only to see the man in question sleeping on her leg. His hair was disheveled and longer than it had been the last time she saw him. His face was holding a frown, as if he was not getting the peaceful sleep that he once had. She stared at his bent figure; the angle which he held could not have been a comfortable one. She put her hand on his head, jumping when he sighed, but did not awaken him. Cassady felt the tears roll down her face.

"Jacob, I don't know why you're here, but I'm going to take it as a good sign, and not a bad one. I'm going to assume you came on your own free will, and that you're going to stay. We all know what they say about assuming though. It makes an ass out of you and me." Cassady snorted, watching the sleeping figure relax as she petted his face.

"He's here on his own free will", Cassady heard Abby state from the door. Cassady felt herself snort.

"Why do I have this feeling you had something to do with this?" Cassady asked, lifting her eyes to look at the woman standing in the doorway. Abby walked towards the two, taking the sofa off to the side of the bed, since Jacob had taken the chair to get closer to her.

"I have no idea what your talking about", Abby stated, smiling at Cassady as she glared at her.

"I thought I told both you, and Emily to never try lying, it never works with you two", Cassady laughed out. Abby shook her head.

"I am going to play ignorant and act like I have no idea of what your talking about", Cassady nodded, before shaking her head, smile playing on her lips. " What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." Abby nodded, watching Cassady pet his head softly.

"I think he's good for you", Abby said, purposefully ignoring the odd looks Cassady was giving her. "You complete each other in ways I've never seen before. I think he'd be able to heal you, and you him." Cassady shook her head.

"I doubt it. He left me, remember?" Cassady stated, pointing at him with her other hand.

"Yeah, I get that, but you are amazingly hard headed too. You could have gone back and begged him to take you, or at least, talked it out with him, but you laid in your bed, and was preparing to die before letting someone take care you. You've always been like that." Abby paused. "He's the same way. Neither of you two let things go at all, and that can be very irritating at times. That's evident in his not letting go of Bella. Both of you are passionate, and caring; if not, he would have let you die."

Cassady shook her head. " He just didn't want my death on his conscience." Abby shook her head.

"You both will learn. I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of phone calls, crying, and me breaking up fights, because that's what I do when you can't. Just remember Cassady, this isn't something you can walk away from. Commitment is imminent, and you will have to deal with it, just like he will." Cassady nodded, eyes on the sleeping form.

"How long has he been sleeping like this?" Abby shrugged.

"Do you mean that deeply, or in that position?" Cassady rolled her eyes.

"Both, Smart ass."

"He's been here since you briefly woke up two days ago, and he's been in that position in particular for about 6 hours." Abby flipped her legs on to the sofa. "It would have been worse, because he had originally had twisted himself in to this weird position, in an attempt to get comfortable and keep a body part on you, but Sam came in and woke him up briefly to get him in to another position." Cassady snorted.

"How is everyone?" Abby shrugged.

"Seth has been pouting; Leah has an attitude problem; Sam has been overbearing, and way too overprotective; Paul's been abnormally quiet, but I think that's because I'm being abnormally moody; Emily refuses to focus, she hasn't cooked in a week. The rest of the gang are following our lead." Cassady snorted.

"How did everyone react to Emily not cooking?" Abby laughed out loud at this one.

"Dude, you missed Brady and Collin balling their eyes out at it." Cassady snickered, glancing over to Jacob, who had muttered, and went back to the deep sleep he was in.

"I searched his house over," Abby said, causing Cassady to turn her head, and eyebrows to shoot up.

"Abby, I'm turning you in to a criminal. Stop it, and stop listening to me," Cassady stated, as Abby shook her head.

"He asked me to grab him some clothes yesterday, and I couldn't help but look. He's got pictures of the pack all over the house." Cassady nodded. "And a couple picture of him, Quil, and Embry, and I found one sitting next to his bed of him and Bella." Cassady nodded, feeling a slight stabbing feeling. "She's pretty, I guess." Abby stated, before leaning back.

"She's got this whole emo thing down pact, and she's really skinny, like skinnier than me, skinny, and I wear like a size 10 in children." Cassady snorted, leaning her head against the pillow.

"Maybe we shouldn't bash her," Cassady said quietly, looking at Jacob's sleeping form.

"Not bashing her, she's just not what I expected for that man. They way everyone talks she's some kind of beauty, and she's not. She's just an average white girl." Cassady snorted loudly at that. "Average white girl? Abby, I'm darker than you." Abby nodded.

"She's pale as fuck though. I mean, paler than a drunk Irishman who hasn't been outside in months." Cassady openly laughed at that.

"That's fucking pale, Abby." Abby nodded, a smirk resting on her lips.

"She's emo. I mean it, you can tell she's emo. She doesn't even step into the Goth category. She has the emo bangs, and the brooding look. In the picture, she was wearing a black tank top, black Jeans, and black converses. Come on, Cassady, even I don't wear black converses. That SCREAMS emo." Cassady tried holding back the laughter, not wanting to wake up Jacob.

"Well, maybe she likes that. That does not make her emo, just different. " Abby shook her head. "I took a picture of the picture on my digital. Remind me to show you the next time I bring it." Cassady nodded, before looking once again at Jacob.

"When is everyone else showing up?" Abby shrugged. "About an hour, but if you want to have THAT conversation, I can leave." Cassady shook her head.

"We'll probably need a referee, but I don't want Sam to command him to do something, if it goes wrong." Abby nodded. "Well, then wake him up, and let's get this over with." Cassady nodded, lightly shaking the sleeping boy.

"Jacob, wake up", she said, softly, shaking rougher. Jacob's eyes fluttered open, and met hers; shock, recognition, and fear flashing through them.

"Hi," he muttered, sitting up, and groaning as his back cracked loudly.

"Don't sleep in that position then. Sleep on the sofa, like Sam told you to, and then you wouldn't have this problem." Jacob rolled his eyes at Abby's comments.

"I have my reasons for sleeping that way," he grumbled out, before looking at Cassady, who was watching him with a blank face.

"Why are you here?" Cassady asked, face still blank, but Abby was lightly cussing in the background.

"I swear you look for a fight, Cassady," She muttered, but listened anyway to hear Jacob's response.

"I want to try this," he motioned between the two of them. "I was wrong when I did those things to you. I was so far in the wrong, that it's not even funny. If it wasn't for Abby visiting me," Cassady glared at Abby, who shrugged, "I would have holed myself up in that house, and not realized what I was doing to you. I would have ignored my wolf, like I had been this whole time, and continued to pretend everything was fine. I was delusion myself, and attempting to think that I could live without you, even if I had Bella. Abby scared me, made my wolf talk to me, and show me what I was doing." Cassady nodded.

"To be truthful, Jacob, I don't know you. I don't know what Bella, or any woman has done to you. I have to go by what the pack says, and they are a little biased. That does not mean I am willing to fully accept what you did to me." Jacob nodded, and Cassady sighed. "Jacob, I want to get to know you. You're my imprint, and where that may not mean anything, or much to you, it means a lot to me. I'm not Bella, and I'm not going to walk away. If you say you're in this, I'm going to stay, for a long time. Not a couple weeks, or until she comes home, and starts whatever mind games she has on you, but forever. I will fight for what is mine, and if you make it known you are mine, I will make it known you are staying." Jacob nodded again.

"I don't want fate to force you into anything. Let's start off friends, get to know each other, and maybe move from there. Get to know each other, and each other's faults. Let the love fall naturally," Cassady suggested, looking right into the eyes of him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I like that idea." He stuck his hand out. " Let's start over. Hi, My name is Jacob." Cassady laughed.

"Well, hello, Jacob. My name is Cassady." She stuck out her hand and shook his. Abby smirked at the two of them.

"Welcome to La push and Forks, Cassady."


	10. Chapter Nine Turn on the Radio!

**A/N: Ok, sorry for making yall wait, I'm ahead, and my Beta's Getting bum rushed with chapters now, lol. SO much drama, Hope you guys like this chapter, a little relaxation is officially needed for these people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, i will never own twilight, and as of late, I dont want to own twilight. I want The Pack, and Emily, and I want my two girlies!**

**Chapter Nine- Turn on the radio**

Cassady sat at the table, a cup of hot coffee in her hands as she waited for Abby to get back from the store. It had been a week since she had gotten out the hospital, and since she and Jacob started hanging out in an attempt to get to know each other.

She saw what Abby meant when she said they were a perfect match, though she did not ever admit it aloud. To admit that girl was right, was to admit that she was the most smartest, cutest, loveliest woman in the world, or at least that was what she said. Cassady tried not to do that to her ego. Cassady snorted into her coffee, not seeing Sam come in to the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking over at the coffee pot, and then her. "And why are you drinking coffee at 4 in the afternoon?" Cassady shrugged.

"Abby mentioned something about all of us being up most of the night. I figured it had something to do with what she's buying at the store, and the fact that she invited the pack over for the night. She's been gone a long time too." Sam nodded, walking over to the sink to wash his hands before opening the fridge.

"Do you know what she's up to?" He asked, eyeing Cassady suspiciously . She shook her head, leaning back in her chair as she stared at the wall, eyebrows frowned up.

"I don't know, but she better get back soon. She mentioned all the guys getting here at 5, eating dinner, and then whatever she has planned." Cassady rubbed her chin.

"I bet it involves us getting in trouble by you", Cassady stated, getting up and walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam called back, watching her climb the stairs.

"I really don't want the boys to see me in my P.J.'s. There is something just so wrong about that." She called back, before turning her back to him and getting ready for the boys to get there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ _2 hours later_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Cassady watched as the boys sat around the living room, laughing and joking. Abby still had not made it home, but Cassady had made sure to set a plate aside for her. Emily ran around the kitchen, cleaning the massive mess that always occurred when the boys ate, while Cassady sat at the table. Cassady had made dinner for Emily, though none of the boys knew that, and were not going to find out.

Cassady saw Jacob smiling and laughing with the boys, and her heart skipped a beat. He looked truly happy, something she rarely ever saw out of him. They had not spoken about Bella since the hospital that day, but it wasn't needed. He'd tell when he was ready, and she would be willing to listen. Their relationship had blossomed into something indescribable, and to her, it was amazing. They argued, and fought, but that didn't mean anything when he came back and apologized. _God, Imprinting has made me a total sappy bitch. I need some hardcore shit to make me feel better._ Cassady thought amusingly to herself.

"I'm home!" She heard Abby call out from the living room. Cassady walked out of the kitchen, Emily behind her, as she was met with the sight of a large box, and lots and lots of bags liquor.

"Um, Abby?" Cassady said, eyebrows raised as she looked at the stuff. "What's on your mind chick? 'Cause I don't think it's a good thing, or smart." Abby laughed, and sat the box down in the middle of the living room.

"After everything that has happened, I think that everyone needs to let loose. Since Cassady is not old enough to buy liquor, and Sam does not love me enough trust me to get that much liquor without asking questions; I have decided, that tonight we are going to let loose." Abby smiled at everybody.

"That's not all though. So I'm going to ask you all to go to the kitchen, and finish cleaning for Emily, and Cassady. We will call you back in when it's safe." No one moved, and Abby rolled her eyes.

"If you don't move in ten seconds, Cassady and Leah are fixing dinner for the next week," Abby growled, watching as the boys jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. She then turned and looked at Emily, Cassady, and Leah, whose eyebrows were by their hair line.

"Help me get this out the box." Abby mumbled, opening the box, and grasping whatever was in it.

The boys cleaned diligently in the kitchen, trying to listen to whatever was being said in the living room, but was unable to hear anything. Jacob growled as he finished washing everything, turning to the boys who were putting the dishes up.

"What is your girl up to, Paul?" Jacob growled, watching Paul look nervous.

"I don't know, but it's making me nervous man. She's always been the responsible one. Especially out of Cassady and her, and now she's gone and done this. I think she's losing it." Sam laughed at them.

"No, man, this is her, scarily. This is the girls letting loose, as she put it. They don't act the same when they are separated, because they have no one to have fun with. Emily used to complain that I was 'boring', and that was back when I used to drink. Leah was constantly partying it up when we dated, because she couldn't get 'the rush that they got when they were together'. I heard that Cassady started sky diving to get the rush. Scary shit man." All the guys laughed at this, knowing that they wouldn't change it either way.

"Guys, it's cool to come in." They heard Emily call out, as they rushed into the living room to find out what it was. They stood shocked as their eyes landed on the giant stereo system in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, so that was the big secret? A stereo system?" Seth called out laughingly. Cassady shook her head, before pointing to the large screen TV with words rolling on it. Sam blinked before sighing.

"Not again," he grumbled, before sitting on the sofa, "Hey, Paul, hand me a beer, please. I'm going to need it." Paul looked confused for a second.

"I don't get it," Brady called out, scratching his head.

"My house has become karaoke night." Sam grumbled, as Paul tossed him a Miller Lite. The boys looked at the girls, before looking at Sam, and then at the door. "If you don't want me alpha-ing your ass to stay, I advise you stay." The boys groaned loudly.

"See, that's why I bought the liquor. If you guys want to drink, you have to sing. Every song gets you 3 bottles of whatever," Abby called out, pointing to Sam. "My first victim is already drinking his. You guys cannot escape the call of the liquor after so long." Sam sighed.

"What music did you get, Abby?" Abby smiled, for him asking, meant she had won.

"What you looking for, Sam?" Abby pulled out two bags worth of C.D.'s. Sam smiled, taking the bag from her, and searching through the C.D.'s pulling out one in particular. Cassady glanced over his shoulder, smirking at his choice, before leaning back.

"I'm guessing you don't have to be THAT drunk to do that song," Cassady snorted out, causing Sam to flick her off.

"What monster have you created, Cassady? I've never seen Sam do anything like this before," Paul whispered, acting terrified of the "thing" Sam had become.

"I didn't do shit. He just lets loose near me is all", Cassady stated, watching as Sam flipped to the song , and picked up the microphone.

"I'm going to ignore you two, and dedicate this song to Emily. I love you baby!" Sam purred, walking towards her as the music began;

"_I'm so addicted to_

_all the things you do_

_when you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make_

_with every breath you take_

_its not like anything_

_when you're loving me,"_

Sam walked over to her, getting on his knees, and running his hands up and down her legs.

"Someone toss me a Jack, I'm gonna need it," Emily called out, as Cassady picked one out and tossed it at her.

"_oh girl lets take it slow_

_so as for you well you know where to go_

_i want to take my love and hate you till the end_",

Sam walked away from her, and turned his back to her, before turning and looking at her.

"_its not like you to turn away_

_from all the bullshit i cant take_

_its not like me to walk away",_

Sam smirked at her, and ran his hand down his body slowly, watching as every girls eyes became glued to the VERY sexy body in front of them.

"_i'm so addicted to all the things_

_you do when you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make_

_with every breathe you take_

_its not like anything_

_when you're loving me_",

Catcalls and whistles erupted from the women as he turned and ran his hand over his body.

"_i know it was getting rough_

_all the times we spend_

_when we try to make_

_this love something better than_

_just making love again." _

Cassady smacked Emily's arm, "Dude! You're getting laid tonight!"

"_its not like you to turn away_

_all the bullshit i cant take_

_just when i think i can walk away,_

_i'm so addicted to all the things_

_you do when you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make_

_with every breathe_

_its not like anything_

_i'm so addicted to the things you do_

_when you're going down on me_

_all the sounds you make with every breath you take_

_its not like anything when you're loving me_

_yeahh_

_when you're loving me_

_i can not make it through_

_all the things you do_

_theres just got to be more than you and me_

_i'm so addicted too all the things you do_

_when you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make with every breath you take_

_its not like anything_

_its not like anything_

_i'm so addicted too_

_all the things you do_

_when you're going down_

_all the sounds you make with every breath_

_you take its not like anything_

_i'm so addicted to you_

_addicted to you."_

Sam landed on his legs, right in front of Emily licking her cheek, and kissing her neck, a bottle of Smirnoff in hand, and a smile lingering.

"I think someone needs to find a room", Abby called out, sipping on her jack, while snatching the microphone out of his hand.

"I think someone needs to get laid tonight," Sam called back, watching as Abby pulled out a cd, and put it in the stereo, smiling as she put her mouth to the microphone.

"Haha, whatever Sam!" The music started, and her head started bobbing.

"_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!"_

Abby bounced around the room, smiling as the girls laughed. Paul shook his head as she landed in front of him, smirk resting on her lips.

"_Check it out, goin' out on the late night  
Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see"_

Abby pulled Paul up with her, smacking his hand as he went to grope her, and laughing when he began pouting at her. Paul rolled his eyes laughter, playing on the edge of his lips.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight"_

Paul shook his head, following Abby around, trying to catch her as she flicked him in the nose while laughing hysterically. Just as he thought he caught her, she twisted around, and kissed his nose, before running off.

"_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!_

_Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight?"_

Abby blew a kiss at Paul, as he fell back onto the sofa, watching as Abby pranced around the room, before landing on top of Paul.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
(Break break break, break it, break it down)"_

Abby got up and pulled Cassady with her over to the middle of the floor, with her laughing loudly, as they sat on the floor. Abby pointed over to the boys, acting annoyed.

"_You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah"_

Abby rolled her eyes, walking over to Sam, and bending over in front of him, smirk playing on her lips.

"_You know who you are  
High-fivin', talkin' shit  
But you're going home alone, aren't ya?"_

All the guys in the room went "oooh", as Abby flitted off, leaving Sam giving her the finger, and laughter erupting from everyone in the room.

"_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight"_

Abby fell down laughing, laying on her back as the music began to die, and she reached for her third bottle of liquor. Paul got up and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Paul asked, as Abby laughed harder, curling in to a ball, before slowing down.

"Yeah, it's going to be you and your hand tonight", Abby snorted, before she realized that the microphone had been kidnapped. Abby sighed, as she looked over at the person with the microphone.

"Should you be singing at all you lightweight?" Giggling noises could be heard from the kitchen, as Emily walked out with a Four Loco Can.

"Should you be drinking that at all?" Cassady called out, monster in one hand, and Four Loco in the other.

"I don't know. Should you be mixing that?" Emily snorted, stumbling over the table next to her.

"Fuck no, but do I listen? NEVER!" Jacob watched as Cassady plopped down on his lap and smiled at him.

"Did I mention your sexy?" Jacob shook his head at his imprint's actions.

"Did I mention your wasted?" Cassady shook her head.

"That's not what your boners saying", she giggled, watching as Emily finally made it to the middle of the room."Now sh, if we're quiet enough, we might get away with sex", Jacob shook his head, as Emily picked up the mic and began to sing.


	11. Chapter Ten Turn on the Radio Pt 2!

**A/N: Tee Hee, so Have fun with this chapter. I had fun writing it. I'm happy I got both of them up and out in One day! So, Hopefully Monday or Tuesday I will have Chapter 11 up, and Twleve up. Maybe Thirteen... lmao. Then I have to slow down cause I'm in College, and Have Essay's to write. :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Cassady and Abby. I want to own many characters I can't have...**

**Chapter Ten- Turn on the Radio pt. 2**

Emily giggled as she put in the C.D. that she wanted, and waited for the song to start playing loudly. The music started to play, and Emily started to dance along.

"_Is this love- or am I just a fool  
Why do you keep on breaking my  
heart right into two  
(and don't you know that I)  
I can't help it, I can't can't help it  
I can't help it, I just can't help it  
I know you're bad for me but I'm so good for you  
I try to walk away but that I can't do " _

Emily walked over and plopped on to Sam's lap, swinging her head back and forth, before blowing a kiss at him.

"_Though I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love  
And it hurts when I miss you  
So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love  
It's so wrong that it's right  
Don't leave me tonight  
Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
And I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love "_

She began to kiss him lightly on the lips, before pulling away, and smirking at him, continuing to sing.

"_Look in my eyes- I wanna read your soul  
I wanna take it all in 'til I start to lose control  
(and don't you know that I)  
I can't help it, I can't can't help it  
I can't help it, I just can't help it  
You're like a drug to me what am I gonna do  
I gotta have it all I need a hit of you"_

She straddled his hips and shifted around, practically giving him a lap dance. Sam's eyes got wide, as his hands landed on her ass.

"_Though I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love_

_And it hurts when I miss you  
So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love  
It's so wrong that it's right  
Don't leave me tonight  
Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
And I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love "_

Emily pulled back, leaving Sam groaning as she bounced around the room, and danced along with Cassady, Abby and Leah, leaving the boys staring at them.

"_We have been on this crazy high flying to  
the sky- then crashing down so low  
You're a high that I just can't kick  
No I just can't quit, oh no" _

Emily tilted her head back, holding out the note like a rock star. Laughter exploded from the girls as they pretended to be the band.

_"Though I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love  
And it hurts when I miss you  
So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love  
Though I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love  
And it hurts when I miss you  
So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to lov  
It's so wrong that it's right  
Don't leave me tonight  
Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life  
And I try to forget you  
But I can't cause I'm addicted to love"_

Emily walked over to Sam, leaned over next to his ear, and whispered something. Sam smirked, taking the drink from her, and taking a swig of it, watching as she shivered lightly.

"Sex is not welcome in the living room. Take it to the bedroom!" Abby called out to them, as Emily flicked them off .

"No one wants to miss the action coming up." Cassady called back from the kitchen. Collin peeked around the corner, as Cassady came walking back in to the living room, with a cup of what looked like orange juice.

"You alcoholic, making screwdrivers, and not telling me!" Abby called out, running into the kitchen to make her one.

"She thought of everything, Abby. She even has stuff to make Caribou Lou's! I love her!" Abby laughed at Cassady as she began downing the drink she just made.

"Shouldn't she sing by now?" Collin asked as he went to go pick up a Four Loco. Cassady smacked his hand as he went to go pick up a four loco.

"Jacks, Smirnoffs, or rummy, but nothing else." Cassady said, smiling at Collin and Brady's pouting face. "Nope, the rest is too strong for you."

Sam drank from the bottle of grey goose in his hand, and attempting not to hump Emily while he was at it. Cassady sat back, tilting her screwdriver to her lips as Paul and Embry jumped up, and made their way to the middle of the living room.

Cassady and Abby shared a look, as they both shrugged and continued drinking, watching Paul closely as he put the disc in, and began hip thrusting to the music. Abby fell over laughing as Paul walked over sexually towards her.

"_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)" _

Paul walked over to Abby, pulling her up off the sofa, and began grinding into her. Abby laughed loudly, ignoring the hoots and hollers coming from the current people in the room.

"_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes "_

Paul twirled Abby around, and began to dry hump her, leaving nothing for the imagination of what would be happening if they weren't in a crowded room.

"_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

They continued to dance provocatively, nearly dropping the liquor bottles in Abby's hand.

"Hey don't drop that, we don't waste that kind that shit. What's wrong with you?" Cassady called out, grabbing the bottle.

"_There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fo down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

Embry grabbed Cassady off the couch, and began dancing with her, causing Jacob to growl at him very loudly_. _

"_Oye Usher ya tu sabe la jugada  
If Erykah Badu can get naked then baby I'm sure than you can  
Better holla at Tyrone let him know Imma jump through your fruit loops, call a chico Tucan  
We're from the blocka blocka Opa-locka  
Where boys get loose like wacka flaca  
Now I'm as global as soccer  
Dale flaca, I wanna be your gyno not your doctor  
Dale abre ahi  
Papanicolau baby, let me see  
Yo soy el cubanito, que esta tostaito  
Yo fresco, no? Okay, maybe un poquito."_

Embry twirled her around, laughter erupting from her as Paul kissed Abby passionately, and pulled back leaving her dazed.

_"Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ"_

Paul smirked, as he pulled Abby on top of him. Cassady fell back on the couch giving Jacob a big kiss on the cheek, as he got up with Jared and Quil, and got stools.

"Well, dat dere is a damn good bottle of Jack. Now don't you dere go wasting it. Ya hear?" Jacob said, country accent heavy in his voice as he handed the bottle of Jack to Cassady. Jacob picked up a bottle of Crown Royal, and sat down with the three boys in the middle of the room.

_(Jacob) _

"_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news  
Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused  
Somebody blew up a building  
Somebody stole a car  
Somebody got away  
Somebody didn't get too far yeah_  
_They didn't get too far_"

_(Jared)_

" _Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son  
A man had to answer for the wicked that he done  
Take all the rope in Texas  
Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys  
Hang them high in the street for all the people to see that"_

_(All boys)_

"_Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
We'll all meet back at the local saloon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"_

_(Quill)_

"_We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds  
We've got too much corruption, too much crime in the streets  
It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground  
Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down  
You can bet he'll set 'em down 'cause"_

_(All boys)  
"Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
We'll all meet back at the local saloon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_

_Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
We'll all meet back at the local saloon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"_

Jacob walked over to his drunk imprint, and sat the empty bottle of Crown Royal down, before kissing her heavily. Cassady giggled into the kiss as he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Never thought I'd see that day," Sam mumbled into Emily's neck as Paul and Abby kissed, and petted heavily. Collin and Brady snuck up to the CD player and switched the C.D. Smirking as the music began to play and all eyes landed on them.

"Haha, Wow, I never thought you had it in you two!" Cassady almost fell off the lap of Jacob, as he caught her, preventing her from hitting the ground. Brady and Collin began to dance.

_(Collin)_

"_G-g-girl I gotta know  
How you dance like that  
D-d-dance like that  
You dance like that  
Cause you're puttin' on a show  
Can I take you back?  
Take you back  
I just gotta ask you the..._

_Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
Don't you worry, you're too fine  
We got one thing on our minds  
And we got plenty of time"_  
_(Both)_

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***_

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***"_

_(Brady)_

"_I can't get you outta my mind  
With the way you walk  
The way you walk  
The way you walk  
Baby you should be a sign  
The way you make me stop  
Make me stop  
Make me stop_

_Cause some like fast and some like slow  
Ladies come and ladies go  
Skip the tell and let's just show  
Cause I wan't you to know..."_

Brady walked over to Leah, and grabbed his crotch, getting laughter out of her, as she shook her head at his antics. Cassady dragged Jacob up off the sofa, and began dancing with him, as Abby danced on top of Paul erotically.

_(both)_

"_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***"_

_(Collin)_

"_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
You know you want me, want me, want me now"_

_(Brady)  
"Cause there's not that much to figure out  
So baby let's get down__"  
_

Brady got in front of Cassady as she danced with Jacob, causing her to grin like a fool. Collin grabbed Leah by the hand and danced with her, as Paul pulled Abby up, and Sam pulled Emily up. Abby grabbed Jared's hand, and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

_(both)_

"_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***  
Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***"_

They fell on their knees at the end, leaving everyone around them laughing, and gasping for air.

"Cassady, we're corrupting their innocence," Abby called out, looking at the girl who grabbed another can of four loco.

"No, it was corrupted a long time ago," Jacob called back, as both Collin and Brady pouted him.

"There was no corruption involved," Brady whined, as Paul shook his head at their antics.

"Yeah, it was already this bad," Jared called out to them, as Cassady walked over to the microphone.

"I wanna sing, but I want the girls with me," Cassady murmured into the mic, as she switched the C.D. The music started, as all four girls smirked.

"Really, Cassady?" Abby called out, taking a swing of the Crown Royal she had found in the bag.

"How many Crown Royals did you buy?" Jacob asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he had shoved his face in.

"Enough to make me happy," She snorted, before chugging on the stuff.

"Alright, Cassady, lets do this." Emily kissed Sam one more time before getting up, and Leah sauntered her way to the middle of the room.

_(Cassady)_

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_(Leah)_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_(Abby)  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_

_(Emily)_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

Cassady flipped her long hair back behind her ear, as she smiled mischievously at the boys. She ran her hand down her leg, and up her body.

_(Cassady)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

All the girls paused whatever they were doing, looked at each other and smiled.

_(All)_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
_

Laughter erupted from all the girls as they began bouncing around the room aimlessly, enraptured in the song, as they continued to sing._  
_

_(Cassady)_

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth_

_(Emily)_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes  
_

Abby leaned over into Pauls face, breathing heavily, and smiling as she put the mic up to her mouth.

_(Abby)_

_HARD!  
_

Paul groaned as she backed away and began bouncing with the girls again, leaving all the boys staring at the women in front of them.

_(Leah)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o _  
_(All)_

_Let's go!_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_(Cassady)  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up_

_(All)  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_(Cassady)_

_OW!_

All the girls fell over laughing, laying on the floor, as the boys got up and stood over them. Cassady smiled brightly at them, before tossing the mic over to the side. Abby went to go stand, before groaning and running to the bathroom.

"Ugh, look at the pretty colors," Emily stated, staring past Sam and at the ceiling above her.

"SO, I see the liquor is kicking your ass, Em," Leah groaned, as she curled up on her side and began dry heaving.

"I should probably find a bed before-" Emily never finished that statement, as she closed her eyes and passed out. Leah snorted, and looked over at Cassady who was still laying there smiling.

"What about you Cass?" Leah asked, as Cassady looked at her.

"I feel good. You guys are going to hate me in the morning, but I feel good," Cassady looked at Jacob, as he snorted at her. "Why do you guys look sober?" Sam shook his at her.

"We sweat it out a hell of a lot faster than you guys. We would have to drink four or five bottles a minute to stay drunk," Jared called out to her, as she groaned and flicked them off.

"Damn it, and I can't even pass out either", Cassady groaned as she realized how many four loco's and monsters that she drank. She frowned before looking at Sam and smiled at him.

"Hit me," She said, causing all the guys to frown at her.

"What?" Sam stated, watching as she sat up and looked at him.

"Hit me," she said calmly, as she looked at the guys' faces. "If you hit me, I can pass out. Make me a happy person, and knock me out." Sam shook his head.

"I'm not hitting you. Jacob would phase and attack me," Cassady looked over at Jacob and then smiled at him.

"Hit me," she said to him, as he shook his head.

"Here, I'll do one better," he stated, and handed her a bottle of Nyquil. Cassady looked at the bottle, and then looked at him.

"IS this safe?" Cassady asked, as Leah snorted from the other side.

"To quote you, 'Fuck no, but do I listen? Never.'" Cassady giggled, before downing the bottle, and curled up into a ball on the floor. Less than a couple of minutes later, she was asleep.

"That was quick," Sam said, picking Emily up and putting her on the sofa.

"It was flavored water," Jacob snorted, picking Cassady up, and sitting with her in the chair, having her curl up to him. He petted her head softly, as Paul came out of the bathroom with Abby.

"Flavored water? That was smart!" Abby slurred out, before passing out. Leah snorted once more, before allowing the darkness to take her too. The boys chuckled at the passed out girls before taking their own spots in the room, and going to sleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven Under a Lover's Sky

**A/N: Alright Gang, I updated. :) I'll have this chapter and another chapter done and out today, so enjoy! I'm considering doing a Sookie Stackhouse Fanfic, and want y'alls opinion. Let me know! It is rated M for a reason, so i finally dip in to some lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Except maybe the two psycho random chicks who are stealing my men... Not FAIR! lmao!**

**Chapter Eleven- Under a lover's sky, Gonna be with you**

Abby woke up, arms wrapped around her tightly. It was the only thing holding her up on the sofa, as she laid on top of the very hard, very heavy body underneath her. She twisted out of the grip, and ran towards the bathroom, emptying the contents In her stomach into the toilet in front of her. She sat in front of the toilet groaning, head resting on her arm that sat on the toilet.

"Emily said that this would make you feel better," Paul's voice said quietly in the doorway, adding to the intensive migraine she had. She looked over to see him holding coffee in one hand, and a bottle of Tylenol in the other. She nodded, taking both from him, popping open the pill bottle and taking a couple with the coffee. She felt the coffee calm the acid in her stomach, and the pills take effect in calming her severe headache. She looked over at Paul, who was still standing there, a frown etched on his face as he watched her start to feel better.

"Is Emily fixing breakfast?" Abby asked, getting up, and breathing a breath of relief from the horrible hangover she experienced.

"No, she's still trying to keep contents in her stomach after last night. She made coffee, and drank some, and when she heard you, made me take some to you." Abby nodded, sipping more of her coffee, walking back in to the living room. As she walked in, Cassady looked at her from her position curled up in Jacob's arms.

"Hey, Abby," Cassady murmured from her spot, snuggling closer to her wolf in an attempt to get closer.

"Not feeling the effects?" Abby asked quietly, trying not to wake the other boys from the dead sleep that they were in.

"I've got a slight headache, but you know I hold my liquor better than most," Cassady grumbled, closing her eyes as she groaned lightly.

"Here," Paul tossed the bottle of Tylenol at her, and laughed quietly as she grunted at it hitting her.

"Do you need me to fix breakfast this morning?" Cassady asked, tossing back a couple pills, and swallowing them dry.

"Yeah, probably, but we can wait until Jacob wakes up," Abby laughed, pointing out the lack of the ability to get out of Jacob's tight hold he had on her.

" Give me a minute, and I'll get started," Cassady said, before leaning over and mumbling in to Jacob's ear. Abby nodded, moving towards the kitchen where Emily sat, head on the table, groaning. Sam stood leaning against the counter, watching Emily with a look of amusement on his face.

"How you doing this morning, Em?" Abby asked quietly, watching as Emily flicked her off, leaving giggles from Sam and Paul. "If you hate me, wait 'til you see Cassady." As if being summoned, Cassady pranced in, smiling and giddy. Emily groaned louder, as Cassady laughed quietly.

"I see Emily not in good spirits this morning," Cassady stated, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge, as she started up the stove.

"Some of us don't do the morning after's as well, Cassady. Hell, some of us get drunk faster!" Emily growled back, receiving snickers from the people in the room. "What bottle were you on when you finally got even a little tipsy?" Cassady shrugged, looking back to smile at Emily.

"When I mixed the four loco and the monster was it kicked in," Cassady stated, mixing the eggs to scramble them, "That four loco was awesome." Emily shook her head at Cassady's antics, before turning green at the smell of food and putting her head back on the table.

"I hate you," She grumbled, as Abby nodded in agreement. Cassady shrugged, and continued to make the food. Abby leaned against the wall, watching as Sam rubbed the back of Emily, and smiled. He lightly muttered something in her ear, making her smile. Abby felt arms wrap around her from behind; she leaned into the warm embrace, a light smile resting on her lips as she took in the hard body behind her.

She turned her head to see Cassady watching her, with a grin on her face, before turning around and finishing up the food. Abby turned and looked at Paul, who was looking down at her, smiling. She lifted up onto her toes and lightly kissed him, smiling ino the kiss as she felt him stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

"Why don't you guys leave?" Cassady said, putting a plate in front of Sam, who nodded, and got a fork. She walked over and put another cup of coffee in front of Emily, who thanked her, groaned, and put her head back on the table.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, looking at her cousin with the most confused face. Cassady shook her head, before pointing to the front door.

"You two have not had any time with each other. Go get some while you still can. With everything with Jacob and I, and just getting home, and house searching, you two have not spent a little bit of time with each other. Get out, both of you." Cassady said sternly, reaching into the drawer to get a knife. Abby's eyes got big, as she put her hands up.

"Can we get clothes on first?" Cassady nodded, and pointed to the stairs. "Hurry!" Abby ran upstairs, dragging Paul with her. Abby laughed as she pulled him into her room, and began to toss clothes out of her closet towards the bed where he was sitting.

"Want to go to the beach?" Abby asked, pulling out her two piece bikini. Paul smirked, and nodded, watching as she ran to the bathroom to strip. He leaned back on the bed, hearing the conversations going on downstairs. Laughter echoed from the kitchen as Cassady told Jacob off for touching her bacon. He closed his eyes reveling in the peace that was surrounding him.

"You ready?" He heard Abby call from the door, as he sat back up and looked at her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and gave accent to the fact that all she had on was her bikini top, and a pair of mini-shorts. She had a towel tossed over her shoulder, and a bag on the other. Paul stood up and began to chase after her as she ran downstairs. She began to run past the kitchen opening, but was caught as Cassady yelled at her.

"What the flying fuck are you wearing young lady?" Cassady yelled from the kitchen, smirking as Abby turned and looked at her. Abby watched as the guys turned, and gave her a once over, and Sam did it twice.

"Go change," Sam said very quietly. Abby shook her head. Sam looked at her again.

"Go change," Sam growled, watching as Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Fuck you Sam. I am a big girl, and I can wear what I want," Abby stated. Sam shook his head at her.

"Abby, change your clothes," Sam got closer to her, as Paul went to go step in between them, only to get held back by Cassady. Paul growled at Cassady, only to recognize the look of amusement on her face.

"Sam, I'm not thirteen years old anymore. You cannot FORCE me to change my clothes, is that understood?" Abby said, cocking her hip to the side, and putting her hand on it. Sam shook his head, and hugged her.

"I know you're not thirteen anymore," Sam said, sighing. "I miss that thirteen year old though. I miss all of our adventures, and all the crazy boy bashing we did." Sam looked at Paul, who was frowning. "You hurt her in any way Meraz, and I will fucking kill you. " Paul nodded, opting not to say anything. Cassady smiled before grabbing the back of Abby's shorts, and dragging her out of Sam's embrace, and towards the door.

"Get out!" She yelled, as she practically tossed Abby out the door. Abby laughed before running out the door, Paul's hand in her's as they ran towards the beach. Abby watched as Paul laid out the blanket that she had tossed in the bag, and sit on it. Abby sat next to him, pulling out her Sookie Stackhouse novel , and laid back, molding herself to the story . Paul watched lazily as she read, taking in her natural beauty.

She was tan, not as dark as him, or even as dark as Cassady, but a beautiful light tan that glowed on her. Her hair flowed on the blanket, showing the shoulder blade length that it fell. She was thin, but not too thin, just enough to accent her breasts, and make them look big. Paul's eyes stayed on her breasts for a time, longing for the moment that he could touch them, caress them.

"Is there something particularly interesting you're thinking about, or are my breasts just that pretty?" Paul heard Abby ask, as he leaned into her face, and kissed her lightly.

"You're beautiful, and I love looking at you," Paul mumbled into her lips, "I love the way you feel. I love your smile, and your laugh. I love you, and I particularly love your breasts." Paul lightly groped them, causing Abby to lightly emit a moan.

Paul smiled as she arched into his touch, setting her book down, in order to wrap her arms around him, and pull him into a heated kiss. Their lips met and Abby felt sparks fly, his tongue lightly probed hers, in an attempt to enter her mouth. She moaned opening her mouth to his tongue as he stroked and swirled around her mouth driving her to the brink of madness.

She moaned loudly as she felt his hands slide down from her breast, and to her torso and began rubbing in circles, causing her to moan into the kiss. Paul broke the kiss, only to trail his lips from her lips to her neck, to her neck line, to the edge of her clothed breast. She watched as he used one hand to slide the bikini top down, and lightly began sucking on her right nipple, as the other hand unbuttoned, and slid down her mini shorts.

"Mmm, seems like someone doesn't keep panties on," he groaned into her neck, as he felt her slick fiery heat surround him. He dipped his finger farther in, and stroked her insides, creating the groan that would soon be followed by her hips arching to meet his finger. He moaned as he felt her tighten around him, pushing his finger in as far as he could, while sucking lovingly on her hardened nipples.

"Please, Paul, no more teasing. Let me cum," Abby panted out, sending sensations straight to his dick.

"Beg for it, baby," Paul mumbled into her breast, gaining more shivers from her.

"Please Paul, Oh god, please let me come," Abby moaned, arching higher, trying to get that pleasure she was so close to. Paul began pushing his finger in, before adding another, and another, stretching her tight wet heat to a tightness that made Paul harder than he'd ever been.

"Yeah, baby, cum all over my fingers," Paul mumbled in her ear, watching as she rolled her eyes, and what he thought was a tight pussy, became even tighter. Abby moaned, arching her back, as he kept pumping, pulling every bit of orgasm out her that he could. Abby laid there as she felt him pull his fingers out, opening her eyes to catch him as he began to suck on his fingers still covered from her cum.

"Mm, tastes like peaches and cream," he groaned as he sucked every drop of cum off his fingers. Abby sighed happily, running her hands down his hard chest, her hands just stopping above the edges of his shorts. Slowly, she glided her hands across the front of the clothed erection. Paul gasped, attempting to move away from her, only to be frozen by the feel of her fingers unbuttoning his shorts.

"Abby, you don't have to do this," Paul groaned, trying to gain the will to move, but unable to resist the feel of her fingers lightly stroking the tip of his cock.

"I want to, and it seems somebody wants it," she muttered, pushing his shorts down to reveal that he was not wearing boxers. "It seems that I'm not the only one who doesn't keep underwear on." Paul groaned as her tiny hands wrapped around his long length. She slowly started stroking him, smiling as he lightly started thrusting .

"I wonder what you taste like," she mumbled, her mouth at the tip of his cock, creating a puff of warmth that surrounded it. Paul moaned, pushing his cock towards her mouth, eyes closed, mouth open.

"Ah, baby, don't tease," Paul groaned, as she lightly blew on the tip again. She continued to blow lightly, watching as a drop of pre-cum slid out. She smiled as she stuck her tongue out, licking the little bit of cum on his dick. She heard him, as a breath that neither one of them knew he was holding came out, and the panting began.

"Please, baby, suck my cock," Paul panted out, pushing his cock towards her mouth, creating giggles.

"Let me taste a little more," she mumbled, licking down his cock to his balls, before coming back up, and licking the pre-cum that had built there.

"Oh god, baby, please," He begged, unable to control the thrusts that were once light, but were now hard. She smiled up at him, his eyes meeting hers as she stuck his cock in her mouth. His eyes rolled back, as the sucking sensations went through his cock and to his balls, building up the impending orgasm. He felt as she took him a little bit deeper each time, finally stopping when she had him almost to the back of her throat.

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes," Paul grunted out, thrusting into her mouth, while she sucked him, and every once in a while licked the precum that erupted from the tip. He felt his balls tighten, and began to try to pull his dick out of her mouth.

"Baby, please, we got to stop," He groaned out, as she sucked harder, and took him to her throat again, "Oh, god, baby, we need to stop. I'm going to cum if you keep going." Abby looked up at him, and swallowed, bursting the little bit of control he had to pieces, as he felt his balls draw up, and the cum boil in his dick. He took three thrusts, and came in her mouth, watching as she swallowed as much as she could, very little escaping her beautiful mouth.

"Oh, yeah baby, take that cum. You look beautiful swallowing my cum," he groaned, as she continued sucking him until there was no more. He pulled out with a pop of her lips, and a smile gracing them as she stood up to meet him face to face.

"Yum," she says, before lightly kissing him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, before pulling her back down on the blanket, and turning to look at the ocean, only to realize that the sun was setting. They curled up to each other, and watched as the sun set, a happy sigh settling on their lips.

It was dark when they finally made it back to the house. They stood on the porch, smiling as they faced each other.

"I had a great time today," Abby said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet you did, we could hear it all the way up here!" Cassady yelled out the door, creating massive laughter amongst those in the house. "I mean, damn, was the sex that good? Can I try?" Abby shook her head as she opened the door and pulled him in.

Cassady sat on the sofa, Smirnoff in one hand, and the remote in the other. She waved at them from her spot, watching as they made their way to the kitchen. Jacob sat at the table with a glass of water in front of him, and a sandwich in his hand. He smiled at them as they walked in and pointed to the counter where there was a Subway container.

"Emily still feels like shit, so she went and laid back down. Cassady didn't feel like cooking, and the boys aren't allowed to cook, so we had subway. There's some of the 25 mixed subs left," He stated before swallowing the rest of his sandwich, and walking in to the living room.

"Oof, I am not a chair!" They heard Cassady call out, creating laughter from Abby and Paul in the kitchen. Abby sat back with her sandwich and relished in the day that she had. It was a good day.

**A/N: Abby gets some! WOOT!**


	13. Chapter Twelve According to you

**A/N: YAY Two chapters in one Day! lol. I should get lots of love and reviews so that I can get inspiration (Not on ideas, I have those), on the lack of sleep I am getting due to College. Did I mention College sucks? Breaks over, which means, even if my Beta is up to speed, I wont be. Sorry Guys. I'm slowing down, but it will not be abandoned, my Beta is kicking my ass to do this, and I will complete it! So enjoy, and leave me inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, though I only want to own the wolves, and really, Sparkles suck compared to Vampire Viking Sheriffs of Area Five, and Were-Panthers... i dont own that either... I own Cassady and Abby though! **

**Chapter Twelve-According to you, I can't do anything right**

Cassady walked into the kitchen, eyes barely open, and a yawn on her lips. The kitchen light was on, and Emily stood at the stove perkily making breakfast for the boys for when they got there. Cassady walked over to the counter, and got herself a cup of hot fresh coffee, before sitting down at the table, and sipping at it slowly.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Emily asked, putting the eggs into a giant bowl, before starting on the bacon.

"As much as I can; I'm worried I'm going to have to ask Jacob to start staying the night so that I can get some more sleep." Emily nodded, putting a monster next to her cup of coffee, before walking over and flipping the bacon. "It doesn't help knowing that Paul has been sleeping with Abby, and has been so willing to work with her." Cassady paused looking at her coffee. "Not that he hasn't been willing to work with me, but I just haven't figured out how to tell him. I mean, he didn't want to be in the imprint in the first place, how do I ask him to stay the night?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, before turning and smiling at her. "He's a good boy, he's just been through a lot. No one knew what to expect after the major battle that involved Bella." Cassady nodded. "Bella rejecting him was not a shock for everyone, including him, but the idea that she continued to drag him along after she chose was what made everyone mad. We all knew that wasn't his imprint, but that didn't change the love that he felt for her." Emily paused, and put the bacon on the plate.

"I figured you would be the one he imprinted on," she said quietly, causing Cassady to look up at her from her coffee.

"Why?" Emily looked at her, seriousness covered her face, as she met Cassady's eyes.

"The idea of Alphas actually. When the council met about what an Alpha was, and what an Alpha Female was, I knew it would never be me. Then someone mentioned Jacob being Alpha Male, and that Sam would only keep the role as long as Jacob denied it." Emily paused, shaking her head. "I thought about you, and your role in our group. I mean, I imprinted, and then Leah actually changed. Sam's father mentioned you and Abby, and no one knew what was going to happen next. I mentioned to him that all four of us were going to be imprintees. I just knew it. Then there was the worry of who would imprint on you two."

Cassady stood up, putting her cup in the sink, before leaning against it. Emily put the food on the table, before sitting in the spot that Cassady had once held. "We started putting personalities together. Who was the perfect match for you, and Abby, who would work best with you both. They swore it would be opposite. You would take Paul or Jared, Abby would have Jacob. They were too alike. They matched. They were perfect." Emily laughed. " I knew better. Abby lead the group because you two never wanted to fight over it. She never acted like the leader though. If someone was hurt, you were the one we called. If someone needed strength, you were there. A kind word, a moment of peace, just someone to be there, you were there. You could stop an argument with a couple words, and could start one just as quickly.

"You would fight for something you believed in. You would take on those in charge, change the rules, and never once wonder if you were wrong. You trust your instinct, and trust in whatever holds you together. There have been many times I watched you step in the middle of dangerous situations, and take the blows for someone else.

"I used to ask myself if I would one day bury you because of it, but now I know I won't. You'll grow, and you'll continue to fight as the Alpha Female. I tried to tell them that but no one would listen to me. They never saw what I, or Leah saw. Sam was listening to them, and not listening to his gut. I ignored them after a while, waiting for your returns. I can now say that I was right. I think that you and Jacob are an amazing team when you work together." Cassady nodded, staring into the eyes of Emily, who wore a light smile.

"I wonder at times whether the fates were wrong. Did I take someone else's spot as his mate because they didn't want it? Was I just an afterthought?" Cassady mumbled, watching as Emily shook her head.

"You were never an afterthought Cassady. More like you were meant to heal, and take your role a little bit later than expected." Footsteps could be heard, ending the conversation there. Sam walked in the room, over to Emily and gave her a light kiss on the lips, before waving at Cassady.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, watching as both women shook their heads. He sighed, and pulled down three plates, sitting one in front of both of them before holding his plate.

"Feed yourselves, you know how this works," He grumbled, creating laughter from both girls as they got their plates. All three sat at the table eating, when the door opened and closed. Jared walked in the room, grabbing a plate of food before sitting with them. Jared looked over at Cassady before winking.

"Morning sexy!" He cooed, causing Cassady to roll her eyes, and snort in to her food.

"You keep doing that, Jared. Jacob's going to kick your ass, and there will be nothing I can do about it." Cassady smiled at him, before leaning on her hands, "and it's such a pretty ass too." The table exploded in laughter, as Jacob himself walked in the room confused.

"What did I miss?" He asked, grabbing his food, before sitting at the table with them.

"Jared was flirting with Cassady again", Sam stated, watching as Jacob raised and eyebrow, " Cassady told him he needed to stop before he got his ass beat, then added how pretty his ass was." Jacob shook his head, digging into his food.

"Where's Abby and Paul?" Jared asked, taking away the silence that had filled the table. Cassady put her head down, before lifting it up and smiling.

"Abby stayed with Paul last night. The separation was getting intense and it was starting to hurt, so she's been staying over there." Cassady said lightly, standing up, while picking up her and Emily's plate. She walked into the living room, before yelling that she was jumping in the shower. The table was silent until they heard the shower running, when Sam turned and looked at Emily.

"Still not sleeping?" He asked quietly as to make sure she could not hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Nope. I got in here this morning, and I could hear her pacing in her room," Emily shook her head, " She's breaking again, Jacob." Jacob looked at them, and then Jared before shaking his head.

"I've been spending time with her. I've been there," He muttered, rubbing his face.

"Jacob, she's starting to revert again. If I have to put my cousin in the hospital again, because you head is so far up the ass of another woman, I will, I swear it, I will put that bitch in the hospital. They can share a room." Emily stared at him, her eyes narrowed at him.

"It's not about Bella. For once, I've been pretty happy without her", Jacob grumbled. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"They didn't do what I think they did, did they?" Sam asked, causing a couple frowns. Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet, but that's another reason why the separation is getting so intense between Paul and Abby, and Cassady and I. They got me alone yesterday, and had a 'talk' with me. My father wasn't there, and neither was Sue, which was odd." Sam began to shake, but got himself together.

"What are you talking about?" Emily snapped, glaring at the boys. Sam sighed, before looking at a shrugging Jacob.

"The council is being difficult about the current pairings. They believe that Abby would be a better female alpha than Cassady, but to do that, Jacob has to be with Abby, and Cassady either with Paul, or without an imprint." Emily's eyes narrowed.

"Now where would they get that idea from?" She snarled, watching as the boys sighed.

"When Cassady went in to the hospital due to the rejection of the imprinting, there was questions on whether or not she would be able to lead the pack if Jacob died. Now they are trying to 'separate' the imprints, and make them re-imprint. Paul is slightly adverse to this idea, and has taken precautions to prevent it as much as he can on his end", Jacob paused, " I don't want her knowing what's going on yet, and to prevent them from doing anything too dangerous, I have purposefully prevented myself from being with her."

"You should have told me," they heard from the doorway, making the boys jump when they heard Cassady. Cassady stood, her hair pulled into a ponytail, hands resting on her hip, that was slightly showing due to the tank top, and low rise jeans that she was wearing, part of a tattoo showed, disappearing into her jeans.

"Cassady, what were we going to tell you? 'Oh hey, by the way, the council doesn't think we're a good match, so they're going to try to break us up, and create more problems in an already complicated relationship, but I still care about you.'" Jacob snarled out, running a hand into his already messed up hair.

"You should have told me so I could fight my own battles," She snapped back, causing Jacob to stand.

"Fight what battle, Cassady? It's none of your damn business, nothing's changed, and you don't need to fight anything." Cassady walked over and smacked him in the face, causing Sam to jump up, and grab a shaking Jacob.

"Cassady, damn it, what have I told you about egging him on?" Sam snapped, holding onto Jacob who pushed him away, and got in Cassady's face.

"Let me tell you, Jacob Black. It is my battle, seeing as I have more to prove than you do. I made the mistake of showing weakness, and I have to fight for my position. Imprint, or not, this is still a pack, and the council is challenging my would be position. Now back the fuck off, quit cock blocking them, and let me be the bitch I am, or I won't be fighting just the council for the position as Alpha Female. I'd be really pissed if I had to fight you too." Jacob stood there, his eyes meeting hers in an internal battle between the two. Jacob took a step back, and looked at her.

"I could have hurt you," he muttered, but she still heard it, causing her to smirk.

"You can't do anything to me that I haven't felt before," Cassady paused, turning her back to him. "Including breaking my heart. Get ready to leave, all of you." Cassady walked out the kitchen, and up to her room.

"Where are we going?" Emily called out to her, running out the kitchen to meet her standing at the stairway.

"There's a council meeting today, and I have a few choice words for the fools who think they can rule my life," She stated calmly, before running upstairs. Emily walked back in the kitchen to find all the boys standing next to each other. Emily smirked at them before, picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked, watching as his future wife dialed numbers.

"Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Abby, Quill, and Embry," She stated, waiting on an answer.

"Why?" Sam asked slowly. Emily smiled brightly at him.

"Because Cassady is going to stake her claim as Alpha female; she's not going to take the position, but she's going to make it known that she can, and will take that position one day. The pack is going to have to stand behind her on this." Sam nodded, pulling out his cell phone, and dialing numbers.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Might as well speed up the process."

**A/N: UH OH! No longer missus nice lady chick thing... lol. Cassady's flaming mad, next chapter soon!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen I'm Incredible

**A/N: I know Things are going a lot slower than before, I remembered yall. My Beta is getting overwhelmed, and can't get it out as quickly, and I'm working on another book. :) Not twilight, but something similar. So, off to see what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Cassady and Abby are mine, and thats it.**

**Chapter Thirteen- But according to him, I'm beautiful, Incredible**

Cassady sat in the hummer she had just bought with the last of her savings, waiting for Jacob, and Emily to get in the car. Sam was in the passenger seat, Jared behind her. They were going to meet the rest of the pack at the community center where the council meeting was being held. Cassady was jerked from her would be dangerous thoughts by the opening of the back door, and the sound of two more bodies getting in.

"Are we ready?" She asked, glancing in the rearview mirror, to see everyone nodding. The atmosphere was tense, and if it wasn't for the fact that Cassady didn't give two rats ass at how much tension there was, she would have freaked out. Thank god she didn't. Sam pointed her in the right directions, and it was only minutes before they got there.

Cassady jumped out the car, walking right towards the building, ignoring the cries, and pleas for her to come back from the guys. Cassady felt Emily meet her side, and it was another second, and Leah was on the other side of her. She could hear Abby and Paul pulling up, but not giving a crap. Abby jumped out the car, and took her from behind. She got up to the doors, and slammed them open, startling the council into seeing her. She swept in like a female wolf, prepared to pounce.

"This is a council meeting. Is there a reason that you are here?" Quil Sr. called out, ignoring the smirk that Cassady gave him, as she walked to the front of the room.

"There is, actually," Cassady said, stopping when she got in front of the whole room. "You see, I've been having this slight problem with my imprint, and I'd like to lodge a couple of complaints." Quil Sr. nodded, a slight smirk resting on his lips. Cassady looked at each and every member, starting with Quil Sr., then her Aunt Sue, who was frowning, then to Billy Black, who was also frowning, to Embry's grandfather, and lastly at Joshua Uley, who held Sam's spot thanks to him being Alpha. Cassady shook her head.

"I'd like to lodge a complaint against the council for attempting to separate not one, but two imprinting's, based on false accusations, and a lack of pure trust. I would also like to lodge a complaint against the council for encouraging the separation of an imprinting because they feel as though one of the imprints is not up to par to their standards." Cassady paused, and watched as the facial expressions changed.

"Ms. Oswald, would you please like to explain what you are talking about?" Billy Black asked, a deep frown settled on his face. Cassady immediately knew that Sue, and Billy had nothing to do with it, if their expressions could express the words.

"For the past week I have been suffering the separation of my imprint because the council has decided that we would not make a good pair as by their eyes," Cassady paused, letting the anger, the rage boil over once again, " you know what, fuck this diplomatic bullshit. What the fuck are you thinking? I'm not good enough for my imprint due to the fact that I suffered when he denied the imprinting? Something that was out of my control at the time?"

"Ms. Young had no problems with her separation with Mr. Uley when the difficulties in their imprinting occurred", Quil Sr. stated in a monotone voice. Cassady snorted.

"Not to downplay my cousin's pain, but she wasn't REJECTED. He fought the imprinting, but he still acknowledge the imprinting, and accepted no other woman. My imprint not only rejected me, but was willing to go to another woman who he believed at the time was who he was supposed to be with. After much pain for the both of us, we are finally able to come together as a couple, and you want to fuck that up because I'm not good enough to be Alpha Female?" Billy Black looked at Sue, who shrugged, eyebrows drawn together.

"And when were you planning on telling Abby?" Abby's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Cassady. "When were you going to tell Abby that she had to leave Paul to be with Jacob, huh?" Abby laughed, looking at the council.

"No, would have never happened. I'm a better match with Paul," she said loud and proud, glancing back at the man who was shaking.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, nor do I give a flying fuck what you think of me, but I will not allow you to toy with those I care about, because I'm not good enough." Cassady glared at them. "You WILL leave my imprinting alone. You WILL leave my mate alone. You WILL leave Abby and Paul alone. You WILL allow me to step as Alpha Female when Jacob decides to take his role as Alpha Male. You WILL NOT question me, and you WILL NOT interfere, or I will have each and every one of your fucking heads on a platter, so help me GOD!" Cassady snarled, panting in her anger.

"Cassady, please look at it from our point of view. You are weak, and do not have the patience that Abby does. You're not as easy to talk to. You would break if anything happened to your imprint, and would not be able to lead a pack," Joshua Uley stated, watching as Cassady turned another shade of red.

"I am not weak, I'm laid back, there is a major difference. The pack listens to me, and I have not had many problems with them. If they had problems talking to me, I never knew it, and would have remedied it a long time ago. And to be truthful, name one pack member that wouldn't break at loosing their imprints. Alpha included." Cassady snapped back.

"I've never had a problem talking to her," Seth called out, " She's actually one of the easier ones to talk to." Seth shrugged, as Cassady shot him a grateful look.

"You're her cousin, that's to be expected," Quil's grandfather snapped out.

"She's been very patient with us, and I know we're hard to be patient with. Sam tells us that all the time. She's always helping with homework, and plays with us," Collin shouted out, getting nods from Brady next to him, "She's like the older sister we never had."

"She's been awesome. Even when her and Jacob were fighting and she was sick, she would help out, and if you needed her, you knew you could go to her. You really didn't want to, but you could," Embry stated, as the pack nodded.

"She's the one who brought Jacob back from the depths of hell, and back to the pack where he belongs. She's been supportive of everyone, even if she knew they didn't deserve it. She supported me, and was there to help me with Claire, helped me get over whatever fear I had," Quill said, coldly staring his grandfather in the face.

"Weak? Hah! I'll believe that girl's weak the day she stops getting in the face of pissed off wolves, and telling them off. I'll believe she's weak the day she stops threatening to take my balls off for some rude comment I made," Jared snorted. "I still can't believe they called her weak." The Pack snorted and laughed at that comment.

"You would stand behind her, no matter the circumstances?" Joshua Uley growled out.

"I stand behind her now, with no doubts in my mind that she would make the right decisions for the pack, and that she would not allow anyone to harm the pack," Paul said, looking him right in the eyes.

"I stand behind her," Jared called out, along with Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Embry. Quil Sr. looked at Sam, who stood next to Abby, behind Cassady, leaning leisurely on the edge of one of the chairs.

"What about you Alpha? Do you stand behind her?" He asked, ignoring the raised eyebrows he received.

"I stand behind her, and am waiting for the day that she takes her position so that I can either step down and allow Jacob to take his position, or work with her until Jacob is ready," Sam said easily, eyes never leaving the older mans.

"What about you, Leah, Emily? Would you allow this woman to hold your lives in her hand?" Sue asked, smiling at her daughter, and niece.

"If she told me to jump off a bridge, I would jump," Leah stated, as Emily nodded her head.

"I trust my cousin no matter the circumstances," Emily stated, watching as some of the council got mad.

"And you wouldn't trust Abby with the same thing?" Embry's grandfather stated, watching as uneasiness fell on the group.

"I would not trust Abby with the position of Alpha Female," Jacob stated, walking up to stand right behind Cassady, who felt tears build in her eyes. "Abby does not have the will, nor the fight to go against an Alpha and his orders. She would be excellent bait for the council, and whatever manipulations they would have. She trusts easily, and even if she doesn't agree, would not fight. Cassady on the other hand, would fight you tooth and nail. Abby and Cassady may love the pack with the same amount of love, but Cassady has more passion. She is more connected to the wolf life."

"I cannot believe the words you say, Jacob Black. You were the one who denied her after all," Josh Uley snarled out.

"I made a mistake. I thought my wolf had bonded me with someone weak, someone who could not fight me, but what I did not realize was she was fighting me. She was fighting me to prove that she didn't need me, that she would move on without me, and if she had to die trying, she would. She has stood in my face and told me exactly what she thought of me. She has told me exactly where to go shove it. She has told me more about the pack than I knew with the pack mind. She has opened her heart to the pack, and taken them in to make sure they were ok." Jacob looked at Leah, and then Emily.

"She brought two cousins back together, and may not have healed the wound yet, but has managed to make it easier for both of them. She has made a man who we thought would never loosen up, let go. She stood by her family, even though it hurt her to see them doing something, having something that she should have had. She has told me she hated me, and loved me in the same breath. She has fought for me and against me, and has opened her arms to me, when most would not. She is my imprint, and I will not allow you to downgrade her anymore than you have." Cassady stood straight, though the urge to hug him, and cry was there.

"I do not want the position, council, and if you force me away from my mate, I will once again walk away from the reservation, with no question in my mind of why I am leaving. I will take my imprint with me, seeing as I will always be first priority in his mind. I would hate to have to take away one of your better fighters," Abby stated quietly.

"Who are you to threaten us?" Joshua jumped up, and went to come around, only to watch as the pack surrounded the girls.

"Josh, sit down, and shut up," Billy said quietly, even though his voice had an edge to it that cut through the room.

"Now, I was really surprised to see my hopefully potential daughter in law state that she was being challenged for her spot as Alpha. I had met the young woman a couple of days ago, and had no qualms with her being in that position. I thought she was actually very good for the pack. So to hear her say what she did, I could not believe it. I can now. " Billy paused, looking at every member individually.

"Sue and I would both agree in saying that we are ashamed that you are on the council with us. We had not known that this was going on, or we would have prevented this whole thing from happening, but that is in the past, and we must now deal with the present. There will be no vote on this, seeing as the Pack itself has made it known that she will remain the potential-"

"We are the heads of the pack, Black, and we control what happens in this pack. No amount of revolt can stop us." Embry's grandfather snarled, causing Jacob to step up in to the middle of the room.

"I can. If you do not allow what my father suggest to go through, I will take my position as Alpha, which would take your position in power out of play, seeing as the rightful Alpha has his place. Then I'm going to be majorly pissed," Jacob growled, watching as they paled.

"Now, as I was saying, there will be no vote on this, due to the pack making it known that they want her to keep her position. There will, also, be no more talk of separating, and rearranging the imprints, due to some silly idea that we can. That is fate, and we have no control over that. I would also advice that the council pull their heads out of their asses before we have difficulties with the rightful Alpha when he takes power. I call this meeting to an end," Billy growled out, as he rolled away from the table, and towards the pack, who still surrounded Cassady, Abby, and Emily.

The pack moved out of the way to allow him to come face to face with Cassady, who was still holding back tears.

"Cassady, dear, I'm so proud of you," He stated, smiling at her, "You proved your worthiness the moment you took on the council, and did not back down. If you haven't earned it yet, then I don't know what they are expecting out of you. I'm sorry that you have had to suffer that their hands, and I can only hope that you do not think bad of those of us who are stuck in their shadow. Your aunt and I had no idea of what was going on. If we did, we would have ended it immediately." Cassady nodded, choked up, and tears finally starting to escape.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. I'm sorry I had to put you in such a predicament, but I was unsure of who was in on this. I want to thank you for the apology, but it was unneeded. You were not involved, and I would never put you in their category." Cassady bent over and hugged him, earning a smile from the pack.

"Call me Billy, please. You make me feel old by calling me Mr. Black," He laughed out, as Jacob tutted, and rolled his eyes.

"You are old, dad," He said, smirking as Billy turned and looked at Jacob.

"Old, my ass," Billy said under his breath, but everyone heard, before rolling over to Sue, who was going off on the other three. Cassady caught her Aunt's eye, and made a Call Me sign, as she nodded. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and she turned to see Jacob holding her, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. It was wrong; I was wrong," He muttered in her ear, as she pulled him closer, feeling the heat of his body warm parts of her she never knew could be warm.

"You were forgiven the moment you stood up for me," She mumbled into his chest, smirking at the sigh that left his lips. "You didn't have to, you know?"

"Yeah, I did, but not because I really don't want Abby as an imprint," He lifted Cassady's eyes and stared into them, feeling as though he could get lost in them. "I'm falling in love with you Cassady. I don't want to see you hurt, and I hate knowing I'm the one that keeps hurting you." Cassady felt tears escape her eyes, as he wiped them away. "I'm sorry that you have had to suffer, and had to fight for me, but I see now. I see it now, and I don't want to see anymore." Cassady began to cry harder. "Cassady , please give me a real chance to show you the man I can be." Cassady looked him in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," Cassady responded.

"Will you allow me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Why?"

"I know you aren't sleeping. Sam told me that the separation is starting to kick in again." Cassady looked over at the man who was making Emily giggle.

"Hey Sam," Cassady called out, watching as he turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You've got ten seconds; start running, cause that's how long it's going to take me to get my baseball bat out my trunk." Sam stared at her with his eyes bugging out.

"Ten," she started counting, watching as he took off at a run towards the door. She looked back at Jacob and kissed him on the nose.

"Sure you can stay, it would be greatly appreciated," She stated as she walked out the door, and popped open the trunk, getting her bat. Jacob shook his head, as he watched her follow the tracks that Sam was stupid enough to leave behind.

"Kinda makes you nervous, huh?" Leah stated from behind him.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it either way."


	15. Chapter Fourteen The boy is mine

**A/N: WOOT! 2 in one!**

**Chapter Fourteen- The Boy is mine**

Cassady curled up to the warmth that was in her bed, having lost her blankets somewhere in the chaos last night. She heard her warmth chuckle, and finally opened her eyes to see Jacob watching her, his head resting on his hand, propped up to give him the angle to see her from. She groaned, before scooting closer to him, sticking her leg between his, wrapping her arm around his torso, and nuzzling her face into his chest, closing her eyes to take in the smell of him.

_He smells like what you would imagine that man in the damn Old Spice commercials would, _Cassady thought attempting not to snort at the thought of Jacob doing half of what that man did. She felt Jacobs arms wrap around her, and pull her closer, surrounding her with warmth. She sighed happily, just taking in the moment.

"Hey Jacob!" Someone yelled from downstairs, causing Cassady to growl, and Jacob to laugh at her antics.

"Yeah?" He called back, never moving from their position, but watching as Cassady looked up at him with tired and irritated eyes.

"Wake Cassady up, and have her get dressed. Aunt Sue, and your dad are on their way to see you both," Sam called back. Cassady groaned, pulled away from the warmth, and rolled on to the floor with an oomph.

"I didn't tell you to push her off the bed," Sam called back, laughing.

"Sam. Shut up!" Cassady growled loudly enough for him to hear, only to get a response of laughter from both men. Jacob scooted over to the side of the bed next to where Cassady laid on the floor, and offered a hand, only to get it smacked away. She got up, and stared at the half naked man in her bed, eyes lingering on the beauty he held.

"Having fun looking?" He cooed, a smile resting on his face, as she rolled her eyes. Cassady climbed on the bed, and straddled his hips sitting on him, smirking. She bent over and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"I'd have more fun touching," she muttered, running her hands across his chest. He groaned, putting his hands on her hips, and pushing her down to grind against her. Cassady laughed, pulling away from him and getting up to get dressed. Jacobs eyes followed her as she walked around the room, grabbing a pair of Jeans, and a tank top out of her bag, before winking at him, and walking out the door. Jacob groaned, getting up, and pulling on the sweat pants over his boxers and clambering down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Emily sat with a cup of coffee and a newspaper lying in front of her. She glanced up at him, smiling.

"Foods on the counter," She pointed towards the large bowl in the middle of the counter. Jacob frowned, walking over to see some type of egg mess thing that he'd never seen before.

"Emily?" Jacob said worriedly, poking what seemed to be glowing green eggs, before looking at the woman who was still pretending to read the paper. " What happened?" Emily glared at him, before looking back at the paper, in a huff.

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asked, sitting at the table, earning him another glare, and huff.

"Burning in hell for all I care," Emily grumbled, before pointing toward the back yard. Jacob walked out the back yard to see Sam sitting on the porch steps glaring at the woods.

"What the hell man?" Jacob asked, causing Sam to growl at him, while Jacob sat down next to him. "You were all laughing and perky until a couple minutes ago." Sam shook his head.

"Some of the vampires have been spotted in town. Emily, and I had a slight disagreement on whether or not you should be informed or not." Jacob paused, looking at Sam's stone cold face.

"Let me guess, you were all for not telling me, and letting me go ignorant", Jacob sighed, watching as Sam shook his head.

"Got it all wrong this time man. Emily wanted you not to know to cover Cassady's ass. I took your side this time," Sam snorted, closing his eyes. " Though that's what Sue and Billy are probably going to talk to her about."

"The Vampires?"

"Your and Cassady's relationship, and the responsibilities of the imprint; I think Sue might try pushing you guys in to going on an actual date here soon." Jacob frowned.

"They never gave any of the other girls a lecture." Sam snorted.

"They weren't Alpha Female, either. Cassady, like you, has a whole set of responsibilities that she must see to now that she's an Alpha Female. Like, when you become alpha, she has to have sex with you and carry your mark, giving her access into the male's brains as if she were part of the wolves." Jacob's eyes shot up. " Yeah, I know, it's crazy. Emily never wanted that type of responsibility."

"Sam, Jake. Sue and Billy are here," Emily called from inside the house. Jacob and Sam got up, walking into the semi dark house, their ears catching laughter from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, they immediately saw Sue's smiling face, and the back of Billy's wheel chair. Cassady leaned against the sink, smirking resting on her lips, as Emily leaned on the table.

"Sam, Jake, we were just talking about you," Sue said, watching as Jacob's eyebrow raised.

"Talking about us?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, Sammy poo, talking about all those crazy adventures we had as kids," Cassady stated, pointing to a snickering Emily, " and how many times you called Aunt Sue." Sue snorted, shaking her head.

"Billy, if you thought Jacob was bad, these girls gave me gray hair when I was in my late 20's. Never, ever, would I have girls again." Sue shook her head. " They were so disappointed when Seth turned out to be a boy." Cassady snickered.

"Didn't prevent me from putting him dresses," Emily stated, smiling at Sue.

"That poor boy," Sue sighed, " I think you succeeded in putting Sam in a prom dress once." Sam's eyes got wide.

"Ok, you guys aren't here for a social visit, what is it you need?" Sam said hurriedly, as Cassady and Emily snickered loudly. Billy nodded, looking at Cassady with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You will just have to tell me that story at a later date. We are here to discuss the responsibilities of the Alpha Female to you, Cassady." Cassady nodded, eyes no longer laughing.

"Just to clear some things over, you can become Alpha Female without Jacob, though it is a lot harder; we do not suggest it. You will have to have sex with Jacob to get the full effects of the Alpha Female. Alpha Female has the rights to stand by her husband at any and all meetings, seeing as in the event of tragedy, she must take over. Once mating, she gains the ability to hear the other wolves, but unlike the wolves, she can tune them out, and not allow them to hear her thoughts. " Billy paused, watching Cassady's thoughtful face.

"You have the ability to give an Alpha command, as if you were the Alpha. The women in the pack, even the imprints will have to follow as well. You have become top bitch, to put it figuratively. It's supposed to help balance power. You must have children to carry on the name. You must represent yourself in the correct manner. You and Jacob fighting can create a rift in the pack, avoid it." Sue nodded, as Billy finished up.

"As Billy and I have understood it, you and Jacob have not started on the best of terms. Due to these circumstances, you were forced to deal with the pains of a REJECTED mate. There is a difference in a rejected mate, and the loss of a mate. The level of pain is different, along with the need for responsibility. Due to the ignorance of many people, though, you will have to defend your position , and defend your right. You cannot back down." Cassady nodded, standing up straight, eyes glazed over in thought as she took it all in. Sue smiled at her, "I am so proud of you Cassady. I don't think there isn't a part of me that isn't. I am sure your mother would have been proud too." Cassady smiled and nodded.

"So, on to more council business, when are you two going on your first date?" Billy asked, turning to Jacob, and eyeing him. Jacob smiled.

"I want to take her out this morning, but you guys are hindering my plan a little." Jacob shrugged, watching as Cassady raised her eyebrow.

"Well, don't let us hold you back. We want to talk to Sam and Emily," Sue stated, waving her hand in dismissal, watching as Cassady and Jacob took off upstairs. Once up there, Cassady watched Jacob put on real clothes, frowning when he put his shirt on last. _Damn, where's that contract that says he has to take off his shirt every five minutes? _Cassady thought, giggling at the thought. Jacob looked at her, smirking. _Uh-oh, what's he thinking? _Jacob walked over to her slowly, prowling as she started to back up. Suddenly, he grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Jacob Black, put me down," Cassady screamed as she was taken out of the room, and down the stairs. "Jacob, I'm going to murder you! Do you hear me? MURDER you!" Jacob giggled walking out the house, slamming the door to make it known that they had left.

Once up to the hummer, Jacob opened the door to the passenger seat and tossed her in, leaving her flustered, and huffing. Jacob walked over to the driver's side and slide in, turning on the engine, and speeding off from the house.

"So, I don't think we've really gotten to know each other, so let's start off basic. My name is Jacob Black, I'm 19, I graduated from high school, and have worked with the council since," Jacob stated, watching as Cassady stopped huffing.

"My name is Cassady Oswald. I'm 20, I graduated when I was 17. I was a cop for past two years, but due to crazy circumstances, I left and came here," Cassady said, looking at him intently, "Want to do the twenty question game?" Jacob nodded, taking the longest route he could find to the diner in Forks.

"What's your favorite color?" Cassady asked.

"Blue, yours?"

"Lilac. Favorite band?"

"Metallica. You?"

"Anything good. What's your favorite book?"

"Harry Potter Series, I always loved Harry and Ginny. Yours?"

"I liked this book series called Twilight, but now I'm really into this Sookie Stackhouse series. It's really good." Cassady got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Who was Bella?" Jacob tensed, gripping the wheel tighter than necessary.

"She was a girl I've known practically my whole life. She was smart, beautiful, and sweet. That was before she met the leech, Edward." Jacob paused, staring at the road. "I loved her, she loved him, he loved her, and I gave up. I never thought I would imprint with anyone, and if I did, it wouldn't matter. The love of my life was gone, and was with my worst enemy, the bloodsuckers." Jacob shook his head. " I was wrong on so many levels. Any way, What made you stop being a cop?"

Cassady looked out the window, "I got shot in the cross fire of a hostage situation. I was a negotiator, and it was my fourth time, and I was the only one on duty. Father lost his mind after finding out his wife had cheated on him. He had his wife, daughter, 2 sons, and the man in the house; his gun was drawn, and he was threatening to kill the man. I was trying so hard to talk him out of it, and had almost succeeded when an incorrect call came in to shoot first, think later. They shot at him, he shot at us, I got hit. His daughter was killed in the crossfire." Cassady paused, wiping away a tear. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I quit." Jake nodded, pulling in the parking lot of the diner.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said quietly, reaching over and taking her hand. Cassady looked over at him and smiled. "Don't be sorry, I'm here. Same way you're here. We made it." Cassady leaned over and kissed the hand holding hers.

They walked into the diner, taking a seat in one of the booths toward the back of the room. Jacob sat across from Cassady, looking towards the door, a smile resting on his lips. Cassady rambled on about something, but Jacob's mind was on the beauty she possessed. Her black hair pulled in to a loose ponytail that fell down her back. Hazel eyes glittered even without the light to accent them. A smile rested on her lips.

"So, when do you plan on becoming Alpha?" Cassady asked, eyebrow raised at him, as he sipped on the soda that he had ordered.

"I want to mature a little more before I become Alpha. I'd be more likely to make rash decisions now more than ever. Maybe in a year or two, when I've got a steady job, and when my relationship isn't as rocky." He winked at Cassady, causing her to roll her eyes, and laugh. Cassady and Jacob ordered their food, talking about anything that came to their minds. They ate in relative silence, and enjoyment.

Cassady nibbled on her toast, staring off into space, when she heard a clatter on her plate, and looked over to see her toast gone. She glared at Jacob who was giving her a wolfy grin, while swallowing her bacon.

"I wanted that," She grumbled half-heartedly, while Jacob laughed.

"Should have eaten it faster!" He stated, watching as she made a face and took a chunk out of his pancakes, and eating it. Jacob laughed harder, not noticing the two people coming towards him.

"Jacob," He heard someone say softly next to him. Cassady stiffened, eyes on the man walking up to them.

"Jasper, What are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen King and Queen

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, but i finally have it up! chapter tomorrow. :D Leave me Reviews and Love! I need it!**

**Chapter Fifteen- You could be the king, but watch the queen conquer**

Jacobs's eyes focused on the long haired vampire standing next to him. He was pale, so very pale. His eyes were golden, representing the fact that he eats animals, not humans. He was abnormally tense, and his clothes were ruffled. If he could breathe, he'd probably be panting.

"Jacob, I've been looking for you," Jasper said, watching as Cassady leaned on the table, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"I don't know why. I believe you guys were going to move here soon due to Bella's condition," Jacob said coldly, causing Cassady to put a hand over top of Jacobs.

"Bella has been asking for you. She is…" Jasper looked over at Cassady, before looking at Jacob. "Can we do this in private?" Jacob looked at Cassady who had her eyebrow raised.

"No, this is my imprint. She gets to hear it too," Jacob said, eyes never leaving hers as she smiled, and glanced over to Jasper, who huffed.

"Fine, Bella is pregnant with Edwards's child. We don't think she'll make it through the birth without her dying, and we need you to help us convince her to kill it." Jacob's eyebrows shot up, as Cassady crossed her arms and leaned back.

"No," Cassady said quietly, as both boys looked over at her.

"First, if that's her choice, you should respect it. Second, you should not be asking that of a man that's still trying to get over her. Third, I said no, and I mean no," Cassady said quietly. Jacob felt his eyes switch to Cassady, and then back to Jasper.

"This baby will kill her if it is born," Jasper practically snarls at her, causing Jacob to tense.

"Then let her fucking die, it's her choice," Cassady stated, as Jacob lightly growled under his breath.

"Jacob, she still loves you," Jasper said pleadingly, as Jacob closed his eyes. " This is how you repay her. She loves you Jacob. She needs you right now, and you're going to listen to some bitch who's trying to hold on to your nuts to make sure she don't lose you. Don't let that get in the way of the love you felt for her." Cassady laughed.

"She's got a tighter hold on his nuts than I do," Cassady snorted. "Please, if she really loved him, then why'd she go to Mr. Sparkly Sperm bank and get pregnant?"

"Your bitch seems to have a smart mouth on her. How would she feel if I took it off?" Jasper leaned on to the table.

"His bitch thinks that you might not want to do that or I'll take your crystal balls and put them on my ceiling and see if they make good disco balls." Jasper snarled, causing Jacob to instinctively grab his arm.

"Look, tell Bella I'll think about it. I'll call you if I decide to visit," Jacob says quietly, causing Cassady to stand up and walk away. Jasper nodded, turning and making his leave only to meet Cassady at the door.

"Look bitch, you're not just fucking up her life, but Jacob's as well, he loves her still." Cassady looked at him.

"Look you hillbilly redneck, I don't need your crystallized ass telling me whose life I am fucking up. I've got my own problems to deal with thanks to her. You want to kill that baby so bad, just look at it for a couple of hours, your face itself would cause it to have a heart attack. Stay away from me, and stay away from Jacob, and you won't be glitter that a kid finds at Wal-Mart." Cassady stomps to the hummer and jumps in, slamming the door. Laying her head on the steering wheel, she started to sigh. She never even heard when Jacob got in the car.

"I have to go see her, Cassady," Jacob said, as Cassady sighed again.

"Why?" Cassady asked coldly, never taking her head off the steering wheel.

"She needs me. She's alone, scared, and she needs me," Jacob pleaded, as Cassady turned on the car.

"Whatever," Cassady said, stomping on the gas and speeding out the parking lot.

"Please don't be mad, please," Jacob begged, as Cassady stared at the road.

"Don't be mad, huh? No, you're just going to the woman that fucked you over. You're just going back and seeing the woman who took you away from me before I had a chance. Maybe I do have you by your nuts, and maybe I am jealous, but I have every right to be jealous. I cannot believe that I am saying that I EARNED my jealousy, but I have." Cassady slammed her hands up against the steering wheel.

"Damn it, Jacob, you put me in this position that I have to trust in a relationship that I am not ready to trust. I am supposed to trust you, and I don't. So go to her, let your nuts disappear again, and don't come crying back when I say I told you so." Cassady slammed on the breaks in front of Jacob's house, waiting for him to get out. Jacob stared at her, waiting for her to say something, only for her to ignore him.

"I care about you, Cassady. I'm falling in love with you, I am. You're my imprint, the reason I live, and I would do anything for you. I just… I care about Bella too. I love her too. Please don't ask me to ignore her," Jacob said quietly, as Cassady rolled her eyes.

"The same way you ignored me? The same way you hurt me? Fuck you Jacob, just fuck you. If you want to go crawling back to that gay vampire loving bitch, that's on you. You let her stomp on you and fuck you over so much that you don't even know you're doing it anymore," Cassady paused and laughed. "I'm not the bitch anymore, you are. Get your tail from tucked under your ass, and grow some balls." Jacob growls, and runs his hands through his hair.

"What do you want me to do Cassady? What the FUCK do you want me to do?" Cassady looked at Jacob.

"I want you to let her go." Cassady stated simply as Jacob jerked the door open.

"Well, newsflash, it's not happening." Jacob jumped out of the car, slamming the door, leaving Cassady sitting in the car with tears streaming down her face. She sat there for a moment, before opening her door, and walking up to his closed door. She banged on the door, Screaming.

"Open this fucking door, Jacob Black, or I swear to fucking god, I'm going to rip your fucking balls off!" Cassady banged harder on the door, to almost fall in when he opened it. His hair was ruffled, eyes wild, shirt off, and shorts partially open. Cassady stared at him, before swiftly walking up to him, and kissing him pulling him by the belt loops on his short trying to get closer.

"Jacob, I need you," Cassady mumbled against Jacob's lips, grinding her hips into his crotch.

"Baby," Jacob groaned, running his hands down her back, and into her shorts. He lightly massaged her ass, pushing her as close to him as she could get. She groaned, pulling away to breath as he kissed down her neck, and to the edge of her shirt. "This needs to come off."

He slides his hands up her shirt, lifting it over her head in a quick motion and bringing his mouth down to meet hers when she was free. She had on a lacy bra, and her jeans, but he made quick work of the jeans too. So there she was, in her lacy underwear, eyes on the man in front of her. He ran his hands up her stomach, and across her breast, squeezing her nipple, emitting a moan from her lips.

She ran her hand across her chest, and down to his shorts, pushing down on them to reveal that he went commando. She groaned, running her nail down his length, getting a shutter from Jacob. Jacob grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, and pushing her until her back was against the wall. His hand slid under her bra as he groaned.

"A nipple ring?" He groaned, as he ripped the bra into two, revealing the two nipple rings she held. " Oh, dear lord, I think I just creamed my pants," He muttered, massaging her breast, creating a moan from her.

"Yes, baby, that feels sooo good," she moaned, as he put the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, sliding his hand between her legs, cupping her mound. He rubbed her through her panties making her moan louder, gasping for breath. He smiled, as he slid his hands into her panties, rubbing her clit lightly. She groaned, grasping onto his dick, before moving her hand slowly up and down, granting her a groan from him. She sped up a little before slowing down, earning her a growl that made her shiver.

"This ain't gonna be easy," He growled at her, tearing her underwear off before lifting her, and wrapping her legs around his waist, rubbing his cock lightly against her pussy. Cassady groaned, arching her back against the wall. Jacob kissed her, shoving it in, in one thrust, as Cassady screamed.

"Oh, Damn, you're so tight," Jacob groaned, as Cassady started shifting.

"Boy, if you don't start moving, I think I just might kill you," Cassady gasped after a moment, Jacob moaned, before pounding into her repeatedly. "Oh, god Jacob, don't stop. Oh GOD!" Jacob pounded, as Cassady's screams got louder.

"Jacob!" Cassady screamed, as she came, causing Jacob to jerk and cum within two more thrusts of her coming. Cassady closed her eyes gasping for breath.

"You're taking me," She said, as Jacob pulled back, and let her feet hit the ground. She opened her eyes to find Jacob's eyes on her.

"No, I'm not," Jacob said, jerking his shorts up, and stomping over to the sofa, before falling back on it.

"Yes, you are", Cassady stated, pulling pants up, tossing the scraps of her underwear and bra at him. She slid her shirt over her head, and leaned down in front of him. " WE'LL be going tonight at 8. I'VE got to get dressed, and if I find out you went without me, I will beat the shit out of you. Don't be confused. I may be tiny, and you may be a big bad wolf, but even a wolf feels a baseball bat." Cassady stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. Jacob stared at the door, a sigh resting on his lips. _Why me, Bella?_ Jacob thought, closing his eyes, and leaning his head on the sofa. _Why me?_

**A/N: Cassady's kicking ass lately. How will Bella react to her? How will everything work out?**_  
_


	17. Chapter Sixteen I'm not going

**A/N: O.K., so after much fighting with Fan Fic, I finally get it up. I'm sure new chaps will be coming up like crazy since I'm ahead. I want to thanks those who are still reading, it's awesome to be appreciated!**

**Chapter Sixteen- And I am telling you, I'm not going**

Cassady stomped on the gas pedal in her rage. She'd stepped away from the situation, or so she thought. So four hours, two showers, a bitching party with Leah, Emily, and Abby, and a kick boxing session later, she was just as pissed, if not more pissed. She arrived at Jacobs door, to see him sitting outside waiting on her. She waited as he got in the car, not once looking at him, or acknowledging him saying hello.

"How long are you going to be pissed, Cassady?" Jacob asked quietly, as she peeled out of the driveway.

"I'm not pissed," She said with the utmost contempt, driving past the **Welcome to Forks** sign by the road. Jacob blinked, and leaned over to see the speedometer reading at 105 MPH.

"Yes, you are," Jacob said, eyes widening, "You're going to kill us in your rage!" He gripped the seat as she made a sharp turn, and put them on two tires.

"I'm not going to kill us." She snapped, irritated at him. Jacob closed his eyes, and started mumbling prayers about psycho bitches, and driving lessons under his breath. Cassady looked over and smirked, getting amusement from the misery that Jacob was radiating.

She stopped in front of the Cullens house, watching as Jacob peeked one eye open to see if they had arrived. Jacob jumped out the car, falling to his knees and kissing the ground, as Cassady got out the car and walked over to him. She looked down, leaning against the car, eyebrow raised.

"Slowly, but surely, Jacob, you're starting to look and act more like a mutt than a wolf." She stated, walking up to the door of the house. She knocked, feeling Jacob's presence come up behind her. She heard noise, before the door opened to reveal the man from the diner.

"Oh, great, you couldn't leave the bitch at home?" He snarled at her, as she smiled widely at him.

"Is that the best insult that you have, 40 karat? Ooh, can we sell you on ebay? There's some woman looking for a bigger diamond, and I don't think she'd mind walking next to it!" Cassady said cheerfully, as Jacob pushed past her to look at Jasper.

"She wanted to see me, but Cassady would not let me go alone, so you have to deal with her," Jacob said, as he was let into the house.

"Aw, what? The human wanted to play werewolf?" Jasper snapped at Cassady.

"Not as much as you were last night! I mean, truly screwing a dog can get awkward at times, right, Jasper? So does it stay at a permanent state of erection, or does it stay permanently soft? Ha ha, a girls dream, a diamond cock! No wonder Bella stayed!" Jacob gave Cassady a sharp look, as they walked in the living room.

On the sofa, Bella laid with a cup in her hand. She was abnormally pale, and looked like death itself. Her belly was huge, and bruised. She looked as though she had just lost a round with Mike Tyson. She looked as though death was at her door. _You would look like death too with it surrounding you, _Cassady thought, earning a sharp look from Edward. _Ah, you must be the mind reader. _ Cassady thought, before thinking of every perverted dream she'd ever had, causing Edward to look at her in disgust.

"Stop reading my mind then," Cassady said, smile never leaving her face. " If you don't like the thoughts, keep out!" Edward glared at her.

"Who is she?" He asked quietly, pointing at Cassady, while Jacob leaned next to Bella's frail looking form. Cassady leaned against the door frame , watching as Jacob rubbed her face, and Bella smiled. Cassady made no movement, blocking her thoughts with the perverted dreams.

"I missed you," Bella whispered, running her finger down Jacobs cheek, creating a shiver from Cassady.

"I missed you too," Jacob said, a loving tone in his voice, sparking a rage from within Cassady, who looked away, trying to continue to block her thoughts. "I've missed you so much Bella."

"I'm glad you came. Jake, I'm going to have a baby." She said excitedly, putting his hand on her belly, as he let her. Cassady felt her rage growing, as she turned to walk out the door.

"I can tell, Bells." He laughed, grasping her hand, " Why are you so cold?" Jacob rubbed her hand, kissing it lightly. Cassady walked out the room, and towards the door, where she was met by Jasper.

"Where you going, wolf girl?" Jasper said smirkingly.

"Get out of my way, grandpa." She growled, trying to push him out of the way, only to be pushed back.

"But I thought you wanted to be here. He was your IMPRINT, right? He loves YOU, and he doesn't want to be with BELLA anymore, right?" Jasper said mockingly, causing Cassady to glare even more. "Doesn't look like that from this angle." Cassady turned her head back to see Jacob curling up on the sofa with Bella, who was smiling. Cassady closed her eyes and started counting to 50.

"Jake, I love you," Bella said, catching Cassady's ear, who began counting to 1000.

"I love you too, Bells." Cassady looked at Jasper, whose eyes got wide, before he grabbed her arm. Edward grabbed her waist, picking her up and dragging her into the kitchen.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Cassady screamed, fighting the two boys. "Let me go twinker boys, or you'll be bottoming underneath big bubba for a while!" Edward sat her down, glaring at her.

"Shut your mouth", He snapped, as Cassady glared at him.

"Tell me what to do again, bastard. Really tell me what to do again!" Cassady said, standing back up and walking back in the living room followed by the boys. Jacob looked up at her, a glimmer in his eyes she hadn't seen ever. She felt tears build in her eyes.

"I'm leaving. If you need a ride, call Abby, or Sam, and they'll come get you," Cassady snapped, refusing to let the tears fall, as she walked out the room.

"Who is she, Jake?" Bella asked, as Cassady stopped at the door, listening.

"She's nobody, Bella, don't worry," Cassady closed her eyes, walking out the door, and to her car. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, as she slides into the hummer. She heard her phone go off, looking and seeing it was Leah, she picked up.

"Hello?" Cassady asked, choking up.

_"What the hell is going on over there? We can FEEL your pain from here." _

"Nothing, Leah, I'm on my way to Sam and Emily's," Cassady cried, turning on the engine, and putting her on speaker.

_"Nothing my ass. You're crying, why are you crying?"_ Leah's voice got a panicked tone to it, as Cassady sped up the car to 110. She breezed past the welcome sign, and got on to one of the dirt roads.

"Bad day, bad evening, Leah," Cassady said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. She felt more tears slide down her face as she turned on to the road that Sam and Emily lived on, pulling into their driveway in a sharp turn. She didn't have a chance to get out the car, before Emily, Leah, and Seth were at the house door. Cassady quickly wiped her eyes, and got out the car, and smiled.

"Hey guys, ain't I a little old for you to be waiting on me?" Cassady laughed, walking toward the house, getting glares from the three of them.

"Get in the house," Emily snapped, startling Cassady, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Cassady asked, looking at the three. Emily glared at her a little more.

"Get in the fucking house, Cassady", Emily screamed, causing Cassady to scurry into the dark house. She stood in the pitch black house as Emily shut the door and lead her in to the kitchen. Seth, who was behind her, flashed on the lights, just as everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Cassady jumped ten feet in the air, before smiling at the pack who surrounded her.

"Thank you," She cried out, hugging each person individually as they laughed at her antics. She turned to hug Leah, who was frowning at her. She hugged her, and Leah whispered in her ear, " I remember our phone conversation." Cassady shook her head, pulling back and smiling at her.

Sam put her in front of the cake, while they sang Happy Birthday loudly and happily, yelling at her to blow out the candles. She blew them out at the end, and before you knew it, they were eating cake in the living room. Cassady leaned against the door way to the kitchen, and the living room, picking at her food, a gentle smile resting on her lips as she picked at her plate. Sam walked over to her after he got done with his plate, and dragged her to the middle of the living room, and tossed a box at her.

"Oh, no, you guys have done enough for me." She said, trying to push the present back at him, who just tossed it back down. She sighed, opening the present to reveal an Iphone, and she gaped.

"NO WAY!" She screamed, jumping up and hugging Sam and Emily who were smiling at her.

"WE got tired of your crappy Boost trying to get reception out here!" Cassady laughed, stroking her new phone lovingly.

"Catch," Abby said, tossing another box at her. Cassady opened it to find a box of condoms, getting an eruption of laughter from the gift.

"That is the last time I am EVER sarcastic to you," Cassady laughed, tossing the box back at Abby, who kissed Paul on the lips. " See? I told you she'd love it." Cassady shook her head, laughing. This went on for a while, getting her a couple C.D.'s, and the sookie Stackhouse novels she'd been asking for. Leah walked towards her, gift in hand, when Sam's phone went off. Cassady froze, her hands on Leah's gift, as Sam answered it.

"Hello? Hey Jacob, where are you? No, I wouldn't mind picking you up. Where are you? What do you mean, where am I? I'm at Cassady's party. I told you about that earlier." Sam paused, eyes getting wider and wider with every passing second. "Why are you there?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I'll still pick you up." Sam paused again. "No you're not coming over. I understand that you forgot. No, I do not feel bad for you. Did you seriously just ask me why? Jacob, I'll come and get you when the party is over." Sam paused. "If you want someone to come get you, you might want to call Abby. She might do it." Sam paused. "I don't care if Abby will kill you. You might be able to get here before the party is over if you ask her." Sam paused. "Does she know your there?" Sam paused. "Are you serious?" Sam Paused. "Then you can sleep over there tonight, or run home. I'm not picking you up. I know Abby won't after that." Sam paused. "I'm not going to try to talk to Cassady. That's your own damn fault, you fix it." Sam hung up, eyes ablaze.

"I'll open the gift now," Cassady said smiling, unwrapping the gift to reveal a necklace with a wolf howling on it. Cassady ignored the looks, putting it on and smiling at them, "Thank you, I don't think you guys realize how much this means to me."

"It's no problem Cassady, we all love you," Brady said, walking over and hugging her. Collin did the same making her smile as she hugged them. She pulled back and looked to see Sam standing in front of her, a frown etched on his face.

"Cassady," He said sternly, causing her to frown, "You are my pack sister, and no one will bring you harm, I swear it on my life." Cassady frowned, as the rest of the wolves nodded their heads.

"What are you doing?" Cassady mumbled, as Sam hugged her.

"I just established your position as Alpha Female. When we change tonight, we will howl and give you the full power, but until then, you have the title. I love you, Cassady, and I'm so sorry for what Jacob is doing." Cassady nodded, taking everything in, before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Thank you," She said, as she turned to find all the wolves on their knees behind her, necks showing.

"Look, dogs, I don't have time to be running around biting your necks!" They laughed standing up and hugging her individually, as the front door burst open.

Cassady looked to see Sam growling at Jacob, who was growling right back. She felt herself get in the middle, and begin to block Sam.

"What Jacob?" Cassady asked, with a sigh on her lips, watching as Jacob stood at full height.

"You left me there," He stated, towering over her, a sneer on his lips.

"Really, I didn't know that," Cassady said sarcastically, putting a hand on Sam's arm.

"You said you would be there with me," He snarled, as Cassady laughed.

"Before or after you declared your love? Or even better, before or after I found you both curled up all snuggly on the sofa?"

"She was cold!" Jacob yelled, causing Cassady to back up a little, and causing a snarl to emit from most of the wolves in the room.

"Like I give a fuck as to why you were rubbing all against her. You were, and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm your fucking girlfriend Jacob!" Cassady screamed, even though it sounded much more menacing than that. Cassady felt Leah put a hand on her arm.

"You're not my girlfriend, you're my imprint!" Jacob snarled. Cassady jerked back, as if it was a slap to the face.

"I wasn't aware there was much of a difference. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me. So, you can go back to Bella now. We've had the required sex for the week, I don't need you anymore," Cassady snarled, going to move into the kitchen, when Jacob grabbed her arm. His grip did not last long as more than half the pack grabbed him and pushed him in the kitchen.

Sam stood in front of him, growling, and shaking, as the imprints were maneuvered into a safe zone. Jared stood by his side, Leah on the other side, as Jacob shook.

"I am the natural Alpha Sam. Do you really want to test this?" Jacob growled, as Cassady pushed her way back to the middle of the fray.

"Test it, Jacob, and I swear to god, I will strip you of that title quicker than your premature ejaculation issues," Cassady snarled, pushing him back.

"Go back to 'your Bells', and be fucking happy, because I apparently don't do it for you, remember? I'm not emo. I don't fuck vampires that can't even figure out that they aren't vampires, but a giant bottle of glitter waiting to be made. I don't have a baby on the way. I'm not dying, and I sure as hell don't play you like a fucking puppet like she does. I mean the standards can only go one step lower, and truthfully, prostitution is not in my future," Cassady got in his face.

"No, you only ran from being a cop because you were to pussy to admit that you fucked up and a kid died thanks to you. You told Jasper to let Bella die if that's what she wanted. So you're only one step above a homicidal maniac!" Jacob yelled back, causing Cassady's jaw to drop.

"Get out of this house, Jacob." She said slowly, quietly. Jacob got right in her face, "Make me."

Cassady felt Abby hand her the baseball bat, as Cassady took a swing and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to change. Jacob looked at her in wolf form, and began to circle her. She twirled the bat, as the boys backed up, letting the Alpha's fight it out, instead of interfering. Jacob jumped towards her, as Cassady swung, knocking him out of the air, and making him hit the floor with a loud thump.

He got up, using only three legs, instead of four, jumping towards her once again, as she swung and hit him on the head. He laid on the ground, whimpering. Cassady walked over and hit him once more in the ribs, before leaning on the bat, as Jacob whimpered.

"Fuck with me again, Jacob Black, and this will be child's play compared to what I do to you next time. If you want to come at me again, come at me with an apology. Until then, you get the fuck out of this house, while I'm in it, and go back to wherever the hell you came from. Bella's probably cold, you want to go comfort her, right?" Cassady growled, before stomping to the kitchen, leaving Jacob on the floor, and the pack staring at her back.

Abby was the first to move, coming over and kneeling next to Jacob, who snapped at her, causing her to hit him on the spot that Cassady had just abused. Jacob whimpered, allowing Abby to run her hands over him lightly, looking for serious damage.

"Jacob, I think you might have met your match. I warned you though," Abby muttered in his ear, " If you're looking for a battle with her, you won't win. She has the support, and she has the will and drive now to live without you. She will succeed, because now she has something to prove. Don't be confused Jacob. Whether you're fucking Bella or not, is not the problem, but the annoyance on her part." Abby motioned for Sam to pick him up, and take him outside, before Cassady let loose again. Sam walked outside, Jacob in his arms, and dropped him on the porch.

Jacob sat up on the porch, only to hear a roar of laughter coming from inside. He passed out at some point, and had awakened to the sound of Abby screaming about Cassady's strip tease. He shook his head, ignoring the tears on his face. What had he done?

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA, Here they go again. lmao. What will Jake do? What will Cassady do? AND CAN I INSULT ANOTHER VAMP!... lmao.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen Barrel of a 45

**A/N: O.K., so some minor changes to the summary will be made... lmao. It seems I have lost my mind, and the book for a moment, but that's ok. I'm trying to space out the time for the book, but it's not working. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I love insulting sparkly vamps, and it seems that this has become a habit as told to me by my beta. lmao. **

**Chapter Seventeen- And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45**

Jacob laid on the sofa with Bella, watching as another bruise appeared on her belly. He'd been staying around the Cullen's house for almost two weeks now. At the beginning of the week, he had tried to go home, only to find Billy telling him to get out. No one in the pack would let him stay with them, feeling more loyalty to Cassady than to him.

He closed his eyes, as he thought of Cassady. The last time he had seen her, she was smiling happily at Jared, who was in wolf form. She looked fine, great even, definitely not like she had the first time he left. He had heard that she had taken the position as Alpha Female officially, and was happy with it. He shook his head, ignoring the longing ache that filled him.

A week without talking to his imprint was taking its effect. It was hard to eat, and his wolf had a habit of sniffing her out, searching for her. Several times, he'd fallen asleep and whispered her name, only for Edward to wake him and tell him to shut up. No, he hadn't told Bella yet. He didn't want to upset her in this condition. He knew he was going to have to soon, but he didn't want to. He never wanted to.

Sounds at the door alerted him that there was a presence. He shook his head, knowing that his senses were getting dulled thanks to the lack of imprint. Slowly, a smell drifted toward him, one that made him want to cry out, and run towards it. The smell so fresh, and welcoming, it was all that he could take not to go to it.

"Yes, I need to see Jacob," Cassady's voice drifted across the house towards the desperate boy. Jacob sat up a little, alerting Bella that something was off.

"Who is Jake?" She asked, coughing lightly as she wheezed it out.

"Nobody, baby, just relax," Jacob said, head still perked up to see if he could see her. She stood in front of Emmett, a frown resting on her face, as she put her hand on her hips.

"I understand that he is with Bella, but this is important," She snarled, getting closer to him, causing a slight growl from Jacob. Edward walked in, glaring at him.

"Look, bitch," Emmett started to say, getting a hand in his face.

"If one of you cocksuckers call me that one more time, I might rip it off," Cassady snarled at him, " I don't care what your little slut wants. I need to talk to Jacob." Edward tensed, glaring at her intensely, getting a finger when he lightly growled.

"Do not insult Bella," Emmett stated getting closer to Cassady, causing her to smirk.

"Or what? You'll hit me. You won't live to finish that hit. The whole pack is outside, listening to this conversation as it goes on. I need to see Jacob on official pack business that need to be settled as soon as possible." Cassady pushed him lightly, walking past him, and began to enter the room , only for Edward to block her.

"Get out of my way," Cassady snarled, pushing at him.

"He doesn't want you here," Edward said in a monotone voice.

"Too bad; Move."

"He loves her more than you." Cassady growled at him.

"Move."

"He won't leave until he knows she's going to live."

"If you don't move and let me talk to him, Bella will find out everything."

"She will be first priority over you, you might want to leave if you don't want to hurt any more than you do now." Cassady smiled widely at Edward.

"I don't know what it is with you vamps, and repeating shit, but I get it. You need him, and I'm interefering with that. Too Bad," Cassady paused, before screaming, " Bella, My name is Cassady. I'm Jacob's imprint. We imprinted about a month ago, and have been working on it for about that long."

Jacob felt Bella flip and look at him. "Is it true?" She asked coldly. Jacob nodded his head, as she shook her head.

"Well, Cassady, I hate to break it to you, but he's here on his own free will. He wants to be here, and help me with the baby. Deal." Jacob felt him silently laughing at Bella's brashness, not noticing the tears the silently fell down her face.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Cassady said quietly, sighing after a moment of silence.

"I tried to talk to you, remember?" Jacob snarled, as Bella rubbed his arm, causing Cassady to stiffen for a moment.

"Jacob, seriously, it's not about us anymore. We need to talk." Cassady cried a little harder, shaking slightly. Jacob shook his head.

"They practically disowned me, and you were happy without me. Go back to that life, and leave me the fuck alone already will you? You can never make up your Goddamn mind with me. I think you just like the power you get from me," Jacob snarled, ignoring the gasp from her, " You're Alpha Female, go be top bitch, and leave me the fuck out of it. "

"This is something we both need to discuss Jacob, not just one of us." Cassady wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're a big girl, make them without me," Jacob stated, pushing away at the crying of his inner wolf that something was wrong. Cassady shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"This is the last time I ever fucking listen to Sam. You're just as ignorant as any man in this house, wrapped around that little bitch's finger. You talk about power trip and me, have you looked at who your laying next to? It's not your kid, Jacob," Cassady snarled, "It's EDWARDS." Jacob heard her walk to the door, and didn't hear it open. He peered over the edge to see Cassady slap something into Emmett's hand, and snarl, " It won't be this way for long, but I figured he might want a reminder of what could have been." Jacob watched as she walked out the door, and slammed it closed behind her.

He leaned back in to Bella, who was smiling at him. Jacob petted her head lightly, smiling back at her.

"My Jacob," She muttered, before falling asleep. Jacob watched, as Edward sat in a chair across from him, eyes wide, and glancing in the direction where Emmett was. Jacob looked at Emmett, whose eyes were wide, glancing at Edward then back at Jacob.

"We can't hide something like that, Emmett. She's threatening to fix it for us, so we won't have to worry about it for long," Edward said, eyes looking right at Jacob.

"What is it?" Jacob asked quietly, trying not to wake Bella up once again. Emmett said nothing, instead holding out a white stick for Jacob to grab at. Jacob looked at it closely, recognizing it as a pregnancy test, though he had it backwards, so he couldn't see the results. He flipped it over, and gasped. On the little stick was a glowing red plus sign, where Jacob had hoped he would have seen a minus sign. Jacob looked at Edward, praying for him to tell him that she only took one test, and this might be a fluke.

"She took 14 test, and all of them the same. That wasn't what alerted her to it though. Sam and Jared said that she smelled different, more like you, and her, and some other scent. She doesn't want it though," Edward said, looking at the spot she had just been in. "She's not ready to be a single mother with a guy who doesn't love her. She's seriously considering aborting it, but Sam tried a last ditch effort for her to keep it. He figured that you would at least listen to her, and when you didn't, he freaked. When she was leaving, I could hear him telling her to not make any rash desicisions and to meet over at Billy's."

Jacob looked at Bella, then at the test, conflicting emotions running through him. He looked at Bella one more time, before shifting lightly, and getting up, watching as she shivered lightly, and looked at Edward.

"I'll be back," Jacob mumbled, before changing in to a wolf, and running out the door. His mind was attacked with panicked voices, and Sam practically screaming.

_Cassady, where are you?-Sam_

_ Cassady answer us, we know your there- Seth cried out, a howl not so far in the distance_

_ Damn it, Jacob's with us- Paul growled_

_ What's going on?- Jacob asked_

_ I swear to god Black, if it wasn't for Cassady begging us not to rip you apart slowly but surely, I'd rip you a fucking new one.-Jared_

_ How was I to know that Cassady was pregnant?- Jacob_

_ YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD HER OUT!- Sam yelled, causing shivers among the wolves._

_ Fuck you sam! Really Fuck you!- Jacob snarled, as all of a sudden a wolf crossed his path and landed in front of him. _

_ Leah, Calm down- Sam said, attempting to sooth the raging wolf in front of Jacob._

_ MY Alpha is hurt. MY Alpha is crying, and MY Alpha is considering killing her own offspring. KILL IT! She's alone, and It's because of this fucker in front of me, give me one good reason why not! – Leah growled dangerously_

_ Leah back off- Cassady's quiet voice came in._

_ Cassady- Sam said, whimpering at the amount of fear and pain emitting off the little bit she said. _

_ I'm going to drive for a little bit- insert sigh- I'll be at Billy's soon- Cassady_

_ Cassady, please don't hurt the baby, not yet, please- Seth whimpered, as another wave of hurt flashed through the bond._

_ I won't do anything rash, I'll meet you at Billy's- Cassady said, cutting herself off once again. _

_ Stay away, Jacob- Sam growled_

_ It's my child- Jacob snarled, creating growls among the group._

_ You lost that right- Seth growled_

_ You could have fixed it with her, but you didn't, Jacob. Cassady's not the only one pregnant, and yet, she's the only one considering abortion.- Paul_, A sharp scream was heard in the distance as Jacob stopped and turned, recognizing that it was coming from the Cullen household.

_ Go to your bitch, Jacob. Just remember, you made your choice- Leah_

_ Quit moping in your own misery Leah, that's your cousin who's pregnant, not you, you selfish bitch.- Jacob snarled_

_ Ha, if that's the reason you think I'm doing this Jacob, your sorely mistaken. That's my cousin who's so hurt that she can't block it, a person I would kill for- Leah_

_ Go to fucking Hell- Jacob_

_ We can share a room, Black- Leah_

_ Stop it you two, I think I found her car- Embry called out_

_ Alright, Em, show us the damage- Sam sighed_

_ An image flashed through all their minds of Cassady, leaning on the steering wheel, crying hard. She banged her head on the steering wheel a couple times, before opening her door, and puking sounds were evident. The iron tinge of blood went into their nose, as they stiffened. She sat back up in the car, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked into the rearview mirror, fixing her make up to look as though everything was fine, before attempting to smile in it._

_ "It'll be over with soon. It will. They have no more arguments against you. You don't need it. It doesn't need a mother who can't be around it, right?" She smiled wider, before giving up, and putting on her blank face, and starting the car. "Even if I kept it, he wouldn't love it. It's not his." The image cut off, as Embry whimpered lightly._

_ She's headed to billy's now- Embry said_

_ We're on our way there- Sam said quietly_

Jacob ran back towards the Cullens, to get within sight of the building and smelling the bitter smell of blood. Fuck him.

Cassady pulled up in the driveway to Billy's, trying not to break down like she so desperately needed to, but stay strong for the pack that she knew was waiting inside for her. She didn't mean to get pregnant, and she wouldn't have caught on until next week at least, since she didn't start throwing up until a couple of days ago.

She walked in, and was immediately met by the sight of Abby, who was blocking her from the boys. Her eyes were still slightly red from the tear jerking revelation that she gave Paul, who couldn't have been happier. She had a bottle of water in her hand instead of the pepsi she normally would have had. She was stiff, giving Cassady the idea that there was going to be a fight tonight, most likely the pack against her, and she would win.

"Cassady," Abby said softly, touching her arm, as Cassady jerked back from her, a cold look pushing everyone back.

"No, he made his choice. I've made mine. I can't raise this baby by myself," Cassady said quietly, laying her hand on her stomach, before removing it, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Abortion is not the answer, Cassady!" Seth snapped from across the room, where he sat tensely, watching the scene unfold. "That's family in there, and I'm not letting you do this without a fight!"

"It's useless, Seth, I've made up my mind, and I'm not changing it any time soon," Cassady walked into the room, standing at the fireplace, looking at each person in the room individually. Seth, Sam, Embry, Quill, Emily, Abby, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, Billy, Paul, and Sue had their eyes on her.

"Cas, it's just a baby," Quill said in a pleading voice, creating a shiver down Cassady's back.

"It's not a baby yet," Cassady snapped, trying to reign in her emotions.

"At least wait until the first ultra sound before you decide, please!" Seth pleaded, a tear sliding down his face.

"What is with you guys? It's Jacob and I's descision, and I've decided to abort." Sam walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. Before she could grasp what he was doing, he shook her hard a couple times, before dragging her to him. Tears fell from both Sam and Cassady, as she slowly progressed from silent tears to a heart breaking sob.

"I can't keep it, Sam. I can't keep this baby, and know that it's father hates me for taking him from her. From knowing that his father will drop in once a week fuck his mother, and leave. I can't do it." Sam rubbed her back as she cried, looking at Billy, who was rubbing his face.

"Could you do that to me, Cassady?" Billy said quietly, as Cassady pulled back from Sam, still crying, to look at him. She looked him in the eyes, tears flowing freely as he held out his arms. She kneeled down, and hugged him, crying in to him, as he petted her hair.

"You're like a daughter to me, and that is my grandchild. Jacob may not care, or he may not want to know, but I would like to know my grandchild. I never thought I'd live to see him or her carried, or born, and I will. Please don't deny me that chance." Cassady felt her defenses break, and she shook in silent sobs, as she nodded. She wouldn't abort.

There was a sigh of relief from most of the group, as they watched their Alpha break down. She held strong, and would have continued, if not for the baby, or this current fight. A knock on the door broke the concentration on her, as Sam walked over briskly opening the door to reveal Jacob covered in blood, eyes wide, and panting.

"She's dead." He muttered, running his hands over face, smearing blood that he didn't know he had on his hands.

"She's fucking dead," He muttered again, falling to his knees, closing his eyes, as he shook. Sam looked down at him, teeth bared, as he grabbed him by the collar and shook him. Jacob's eyes opened to show the shock at what was going on. Sam shook him hard, and long before tossing him into a tree across the street, stalking outside.

"I should fucking kill you," Sam snarled, as Cassady put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's not fully dead, is she, Jacob?" Cassady whispered softly, looking at him coldly.

"She's dead to me," He whispered, looking her in the eyes to show the hurt, and fear. Cassady shook her head, and grabbed his arms, pulling him to her, and lifting him as best as she could.

"He changed her on our land," Sam snarled, ready to attack, only for Cassady to raise her hand.

"No fighting. Treaty was broken, but now they owe me a favor, a massive favor, and Jacob has no claim to it. I can use it, if I need it," Cassady said coldly, as she drug Jacob back in the house, where she preceded to dump him on the sofa. She got in his face, her finger in front of him.

"You listen to me, Jacob Black. This is your child, and I am bearing it. You will be a father, if you don't want that bitch to die even slower than she did when she gave birth. I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of your excuses. You will grow up, and it will happen NOW!" Cassady snapped her fingers as Jacob flinched. "I'm assuming that bastard child lived, otherwise you would have said something by now. You and I will head up there in exactly a weeks time to check, because to be truthful, any time before then, I might just attack them. I love you, and where that might not mean much to you, it means a lot to me. " Cassady looked at Sam, who nodded.

"I'll be staying here, as to ease some of the imprinting pain that we've been feeling to try and make BOTH of us think clearly, but don't be confused Jacob, you have a lot to EARN back, including pack trust." Cassady stood up straight looking at everyone. " Are we ordering pizza tonight?" Sam nodded. "Ok, Jacob, go take a HOT shower, that should ease some of your muscles, and make it a little better. By then the pizza should be here. There will be no comments tonight about HER, or the BABY, and no hostility from the pack. He is a brother to the pack, no matter the damage. We forgive, and it'll take a while, but we forget. Got it?" Everyone nodded, including Jacob, who was trying to get up and get to the bathroom.

Cassady went in to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialing the pizza place, ordering 20 different pizzas, and 2 of each kind. The total was almost $400, causing Cassady to laugh as she asked to have that delivered. She heard someone walk in behind her, startling her for a second, before she realized it was Paul.

"What is it, Paul?" Cassady asked, sighing lightly, as the amount of crap that day came down on her.

"I've been so busy with Abby," he started, " and not wanting to get in your drama with Jacob, I never got to know you. I made assumptions, and thoughts based on what I thought I knew about you, and what I knew about Jacob. I was wrong."

"I thought you would fall under pressure again, and you held. I trusted you with my life yes, but not my faith. I do now. Even though you had every reason to kick Jake out of the pack and walk away, you didn't. You kept going, kept fighting to keep the pack together. I have to thank you for that, and I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you like the others did."' Cassady nodded, hugging him.

"You're a good kid, Paul. Just don't hurt Abby, if you do, I have to kill you. You realize that, right?" Paul nodded, laughing. They walked back in the living room to find Leah and Abby singing ring around the rosie.

"Death and destruction!" Emily called out, laughing as they fell on their butts, blinking at each other before giggling hysterically. Cassady sat on the sofa, watching as the pack joked about with Sue, and Billy; the anger, hurt and fear diminishing, but not going away. Take things one at a time, and it will get better, won't it?

**A/N: UH OH! SHE'S PREGGO! lmao. Bella's a vampire, and Jacobs in the dog house again. Oh no! Paul and Cassady finally have a moment, a tiny moment, but a moment! lmao. So, what happens next? **

**Will Cassady cash in her favor and for what? What does Jacob think? What will happen to the relationship, now that she has a kid in it? And am I the only one that seems to absolutley love Billy?**


	19. Chapter Eighteen Man I want to be

**A/N: Two chapters up in one day! YAY! lol. It seems to be working for me right now, but that means nothing. So I'll be posting chapters like crazy. **

**To all my avid readers, and vampire haters, this just might be the best chapter yet! For those who love the Cullens, please dont flame me. I warn everybody that this is a slight hate Bella fic, and that is reflected in this chapter. It does get very entertaining though! So on with the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Cassady, and Abby, and thats it. I would like to own the wolf pack, but I dont. :( I love me wolves!**

**Chapter Eighteen- The Man I want to Be**

Cassady stood next to Seth, looking around the quiet room. Billy and Sue had gone to bed earlier, and the rest of the pack passed out around the room. Jacob laid on the sofa, looking more worn down in his sleep than ever, causing Cassady to sigh. Seth looked at her and nodded, before pulling her out the house and to her hummer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth finally said, after they got to the Welcome To Forks sign. Cassady nodded, eyes focused on the road, while her mind wandered back to the events that day had brought.

"I love him, Seth," Cassady whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. " He has hurt me, so badly, but he's hurting just as bad. I'm sick of this, and I'm going to put a stop to this." Seth nodded, watching his cousin intently.

"Why aren't you bringing him?" Cassady laughed.

"I'm crazy, not stupid, Seth. They guilt him all the time, and this time wouldn't be any different. He loves me, or he wouldn't have freaked out. I heard the conversation going on, or at least most of it. He cares, he doesn't know what to do though. He knows that he should give Bella up, but feels he must do this. He has to, because Bella might come back. I'm stuck in the middle." Cassady paused, stopping a block away from their house.

"I was in their way, and they manipulated him into coming, cause Jacob is a sucker for hurt women. Bella said the words first, not him. He loves her, but not like he used to. Piss me off enough, and I will walk away. They couldn't fight me anymore with the baby, knowing that Jacob would walk away anyway." Seth nodded respectfully.

"How would they get that much knowledge on you and him though?" Cassady laughed.

"Edward, and Jasper. Edward can read Jacob, because Jacob's not blocking him. So once he knew what I was like, Jasper could read my emotions, and push me toward them. Funny, huh?" Seth shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be going off on Jacob? Not them." Cassady nodded.

"Oh, he'll get his too. Don't worry." Cassady started the car again, going silent. They drove up to the house, getting out of the car and knocking the door.

Jasper opened the door, glaring before the door even got open, as Cassady smiled at him. Jasper went to slam the door in her face, only to get Seth's arm blocking it from closing.

"What impolite mannerism's, Mr. Hale. Let me in, we have business to discuss," Cassady said nicely, as Seth pushed the door open. Jasper let go of the door, and Cassady walked in to see the Cullen clan standing off to the side. Bella stood by a door, with the baby in her arms, glaring at Cassady.

"Well, it's been a while since I saw you all last," Cassady said cheerfully, bouncing towards them in an abnormal mannerism. Edward frowned, obviously upset, as she stood in front of all them, Seth's hand on her shoulder.

"Not long enough, slut," Jasper mumbled, getting a growl from Seth, as Cassady laid a hand on his hand.

"Now, Jasper, you've had a week to get more original in your insults. It seems you are VERY bad at this finding insults thing," Cassady said, smiling the whole time.

"Why are you here?" Alice snapped, causing Cassady to smile wider.

"I don't like you guys," Cassady said, as the Cullen clan frowned.

"We don't like you either, what's the point?" snapped Edward, as Cassady moved Seth off her shoulder.

"Now, I couldn't figure out why you guys wouldn't like me. What would make the Cullen clan accept, and BE NICE to the pack, but not the Alpha Female? What kind of crap is that, right?" Cassady laughed, "I had enough time to think about it. I make you nervous. Jacob would do anything for Bella, and would even sacrifice his pack for her. The pack was under your control as long as SHE was loved by him."

"Where do you get this idea from Cassady?" Carlisle Cullen said for the first time ever. Cassady looked at him, smiling.

"I was a cop. I looked in to where Bella claimed that she went, and that's not where she went. She'd been in trouble with other vampires before, why not now too? You care a lot about her, and she is important to you. She was probably in trouble. So when the trouble was gone, hey, whatever, right? Nope, she gets pregnant. Jacob is needed again. That's where I come in. I was his imprint, and from what you knew about Imprinting, he couldn't abandon me." Seth put his hand on Cassady's shoulder.

"But, you knew," Cassady pointed at Edward, " that Jacob and I had some problems. He didn't conceal his thoughts about us and our fighting, ever. So it wasn't that hard to guess that he still loved Bella. When you found out, I don't know how, but you did. You sent Jasper, knowing his distrust toward you, and had Jasper ask. Jasper used guilt, and once the guilt was set, it was easy to amplify. Jacob felt guilty, and missed her and all of a sudden, we're fighting again. Jacob comes over, he sees her and all of a sudden, he's back in her arms." They looked stoically at her, while Seth's frown got bigger.

"Are you here to accuse us, or is there a point behind this visit?" Bella asked, a slightly nasty tone to her voice, as Cassady pointedly ignored her.

"So, now that we all know the history as to what caused me to be here. Lets get in to why I'm actually here. See, Jacob came home a week ago, talking about how Bella has been changed, even though it's against the treaty. Sam let it go, instead of killing you all like he was supposed to. He didn't do it for Jacob, he didn't do it for you, he did it for me. YOU. OWE. ME!" Cassady said slowly, making sure to accent the owing part. "I'm here to claim it. It took me a week to decide what to do, but I made my choice last night, when Jacob was crying about Bella."

"We owe you nothing, mongrel!" Emmett growled, as Seth bared his teeth at him, giving Cassady a reason to smack him.

"Seth, behave. Please. We're not here to defend my honor. Emmett, is it? Yes, you owe me, and if you don't do what I ask, I can promise, I will eliminate a threat. I would prefer not being in Jacob's bad books." Cassady smiled, "Plus, I'm going to become your best friend! So, what I need is for you guys to tell him what you did to him, along with an apology, a sincere one, and then for you to leave him alone until I say otherwise. It will be supervised too. Get it, got it, good." Cassady turned to walk away, when she heard Seth growl, and turned just in time to get a hand wrapped around her throat.

"You're here because you feel threatened by me, because Jacob will always love me over you, even though you're his imprint!" Bella snarled, tightening her hold, as Cassady held up a hand at Seth, who whimpered.

"Threatened? No. Jealous? I was. Annoyed? Most definitely. But now I have something you can't give him. I have something that he will not walk away from, and that's all I needed. All I needed was a REASON for him to spend time with me. A reason for him to accept me, and get to know were meant to be, Bella." Cassady laughed. "That must annoy you so much, Bella. Knowing that Jacob would have been yours if Fate had just allowed it, and for it to go and give it to me? My jealousy doesn't even come close to yours right about now. You had him from me, and here I come, pregnant with his kid. He won't abandon his kid. You knew that, and you were almost lucky. He would have hated me soon, cause I was going to kill it. I didn't want it." Bella snarled.

"Too bad Billy convinced me to keep it, huh? He'd probably be here with you and Eddy-poo, taking care of the little hybrid, but he's not," Cassady said tauntingly, even though it was getting harder to breath due to Bella's hand.

"He'll learn quickly enough, Cassady, that you're nothing but a two bit whore. He always came back to me. ALWAYS!" Bella yelled. "Why? Because he wants me. He hates imprinting, and he hates being in it with you. He told me so, himself. He told me about how he fought it off for me. How he hates you, and now that you're pregnant, it'll just get worse."

The door opening and slamming closed alerted the group that someone else had just came in. From the look on Seth's face, it wasn't necessarily a good thing either. Cassady felt the breath leave her, as Bella lost control of her grip and tightened. Jacob and Sam strode in to the room, both shirtless, and both wearing a frown. Jacob growled as he entered the room, walking over to Bella, and ripping her hand off Cassady's neck as she fell to the ground, eyes closed, and gasping.

"I did not say that Bella, we both know that. What have you done?" Jacob snarled at her. Cassady tried to sit up, only for her to start coughing. Sam walked over to her, pushing her down, and petting her head.

"Jacob, she's crazy. She threatened us, and threatened to take you from me," Bella whimpered at him, as Cassady was finally able to convince Sam to let her sit up.

"Tell him, damn you. I'm sick of this-" Cassady began coughing hysterically. " You lying sack of shits!" Jacob looked at her, before looking at Bella, and then back at her.

"There is nothing to tell, Jacob, this woman is crazy," Carlisle stated, as Cassady began to cry, rubbing her throat. Sam looked at Jacob, who sighed.

"Too bad I heard most of it. See, Cassady has this habit of purposefully opening the pack mind to everything, including her sight. She can also pick and choose who she wants to hear. She let me hear, Sam hear, and Seth hear and see everything tonight, knowing that I wasn't sleeping when she left. She wanted me to see your body language most of all," Jacob stated, shaking his head.

"Cassady, I'm sorry," Jacob said, as Cassady began to cry harder, getting Sam and Seth growling at him. " I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I'm sorry you're in this situation with these people, and I swear it, I never said those words to Bella." Cassady nodded, tears sliding down her face. Jacob looked at Bella, eyes narrowed in anger.

"See, I didn't realize how much of an influence you had on me, until I left the last time. Cassady was fighting for me. She was paying attention to me, and she stood there, took insults, derogatory names, and abandonment from me, once again. You had me so convinced the sun shone out your ass, that I never thought about her. 'Oh, but Jacob, I'm hurting', or 'I'm so cold, Jacob', never once did you mention her, or her feelings. She was willing to accept yours, and even the fact that you were hurting, and she got shit. " Jacob looked around the room.

"You knew she was pregnant when she walked in that door, Edward, and instead of telling me to hear her out, like a real man would have, you sat there. Let me make a fool of myself, in an attempt to keep me here. I should have her, and that was my fault, but you had every attempt to tell me to shut up and listen, and I would have." Jacob began lightly shaking.

"Then seeing you try to lie to her tonight, even though it was obvious, and most likely thinking you got away with it, because she didn't have me with her, and you didn't owe her. She saved your asses, including Renesme's. Remember that!" Jacob yelled, causing Bella to flinch. " Bella, how could you? You are the one I am most shocked with. Lying to her, and being a bitch to her, after you were the one telling me that I need to move on, that you're with Edward, and telling me that you loved Edward more than me. That one day I would find my imprint, and move on. I did, Bella, quit treating her like shit!" Bella shook her head.

"Jacob, she's fucking crazy. There is no way you could love someone like her. She's brash, rude, bitchy, and probably fucking your buddies with the way they all act around her. Are you sure the kid is yours?" Bella snapped at Jacob.

"You psychotic bitch, the pack is related to her in some way. The only people who aren't are Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Jared, and even then three of four have imprinted, and the fourth loves her like a sister. No one questioned your kid when you got pregnant, even though there should have been a lot of suspicions," Seth snarled at her, while Cassady grabbed his leg to keep him from attacking her.

"Yes, that baby is mine, Bella, get off your fucking high horse. You have Edward, you made your choice. I would have tried to make it work with you had you wanted me. No, you walked away, stop calling me back. I was moving on, I am moving on." Jacob said, looking at the group. "You need me, you are going to have to talk to Cassady, and with what you did, you better be fucking lucky I don't rip all your asses to shreds. You owe her your life, for the second time, because I know that she didn't want bloodshed. Sadly, her own body got hurt in the process. We're leaving now." Jacob grabbed one side, while Sam grabbed another, and helped her to her feet , wrapping an arm around her waist when she was standing on two feet.

"Jacob, please, I love you. You're my best friend," Bella yelled, running across the room at him, only to get Cassady in her face.

"I am so sick of you. Get away from him, get away from me, and I swear that the next time I see you, I won't shoot you, get it?" Cassady snarled, as Jacob grabbed one of her arms.

"Threaten me again, you dirty slut!" Bella yelled, as Edward grabbed her midsection.

"Or what you two timing shiny assed whore? You'll kill me? Before or after you get gang banged?" Jacob pulled her closer to him, as Sam's jaw dropped, and Seth snickered.

"Where do you get this shit, babe?" Jacob mumbles, as Bella stood with her jaw dropped.

"I'll only get gang banged when you do, slut. Probably headed home to test it out," Bella called back, as Cassady laughed.

"At least it will be with real men, I've been meaning to ask you does it feel like an icicle when you stick it in, but now, they won't be able to tell." The boys held them back, as Bella went for Cassady again.

"Better than fucking a mammal!" Bella yelled back, as Cassady laughed, leaning in to Jacob.

"Yeah, fucks like an animal too. Feels fucking great. How long did it take you get Edward to pop a boner bitch? Kinda hard when you have no blood flow." Jacob's eye brows shot up, while the other two started snickering harder.

"Keep me out your mouth, bitch," Edward snarled at her, as Cassady laughed harder.

"Says the man who sparkles more than a disco ball in sunlight. You're right honey, Vampires are dangerous, they have sharp teeth go 'RAWR!', and BLIND YOU WITH THERE SPARKLING LIGHTS! Quick close your eyes before you go blind!" Cassady screamed, as the boys were no longer able to hold back their laughter.

"Cullen Cult, I don't have time to deal with you, or your bad insults. Jacob, take me home so I can fuck all of you guys like they said I would, and get some much needed sleep." Jacob calmed his laughing down, before picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her out the house. Seth and Sam followed from behind, as he put her in the hummer, and got in the driver's side.

Cassady stared off in to space as they drove off toward La Push. Cassady looked over at Jacob, before sighing.

"I'm not done, yet. Jacob, let's talk," Jacob nodded. "I love you, and to be truthful, these past two weeks have been rougher than fucking hell. I'm tired of fighting over her. I really am. Either you lover me, or you don't. I need to know, so I know whether I'm staying or I'm going." Jacob stared at the road.

"I love you, Cassady. It's not because of the baby, or the imprint," tears started to roll down Jacob's cheek, "I couldn't see past the idea of Bella being gone. I should have been there. I really should have been, but I can't change the past. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but I'll prove it. I will, just don't go." Cassady glances at the rearview mirror, to see Sam nodding his head.

"I'll stay, and I believe you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have fought for you," Cassady whispered, as Jacob glanced over at her.

"Damn, aren't we hard headed?" Jacob grumbled, laughingly.

"Yeah, but we'll work it out."

**A/N: OOOOHHH! lmao. Finally a concession, and Jacob backing off Bella? WHAT? lmao. Let me know what you thought of the insults and the fights, and JACOB'S reaction!  
ALSO! Thinking about doing a small one shot on Cassady and Sam, I had the random urge. Let me know what you think and I'll decide what to do from there! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen Battlefield

**A/N: Before I begin this... Chapter. I'm going to say that I love my readers, and want to thank you all for standing by me for so long. This Chapter might just make or break you guys, but remember that I do love you, and this is not the final chapter. I promise! With that being said, I dont mind a little upsetness, but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize, expect Cassady and Abby. They are mine!**

**Chapter Nineteen- Why does love always feel like a Battlefield?**

Cassady stood at a bridge in Port Angeles, watching the river flow underneath. She was five weeks pregnant now, and the throwing up was at it's peak. Jacob was wonderful, especially towards the baby, but the emptiness, the sadness in his eyes broke her heart. So she ran, and ran until she ended up in Port Angeles. Everyone knew where she was, and knew how to get a hold of her if need be, but she needed a moment. She needed a moment to get away, and not face the emotions that she knew were there.

Jacob loved Bella. Even in her own twisted way, Bella loved Jacob. He hadn't seen her, or heard from her since the fight two weeks ago, and it's starting to be noticeable. Cassady sighed again, feeling the urge to throw up, but resisting. She wasn't close enough to a toilet to do that, and she wasn't puking over a bridge. That was definitely a no no.

'_Cause I want it that way; Tell me why," _Cassady pressed a button on her phone and put it to her ear.

"What Sam?" She said into the phone, walking back towards her car parked at the side of the road. If Sam was calling, her vacation was up.

"The disco balls called. The female diamond wants to meet with you," Sam snarled in to the phone, evidently on the edge of going off. Cassady climbed in the car, and put it on speaker.

"What did future crystal balls say to you?" Cassady asked, knowing that wasn't the whole conversation, and needing that conversation to tell whether or not to go.

"That bitch told me that she needed to see you about Jacob, and that you had to come alone. She's getting on my last damn nerve, Cass. Im going to murder her at some point," Sam snarled, as Cassady sighed. A week after the massive fight at the Cullens, Sam and the pack were receiving problems within their jobs, schools, and even getting verbally attacked by the Cullens while in Forks. With the way Sam was acting, it was evident that Bella had once again insulted Emily.

"Ok, where did she say to meet, and when?" Cassady stopped at the red light, and rubbed her face. Nights were hardest on her, as she was consumed with immense guilt. Jacob had night patrol with Sam, and was always there in the morning with her. She didn't sleep much anymore, and even when he was there, she pretended until she was positive he was asleep.

"Cassady, you shouldn't meet with her by yourself. It's not safe. Especially after the whole Jacob thing, we don't know how she will react to everything. Jacob wouldn't-" Cassady felt herself growl.

"She didn't call for Jacob, she fucking wanted me. Now where the fuck did she want to meet and when?" Cassady heard shifting and growl, as Emily came on the phone.

"She wants to meet in half an hour at the meadows. Cassady, please-" Cassady cut off the phone, driving towards the meadows. She had enough time to drive there.

'_We're just a couple animals, so come on baby get in' _Cassady picked up her phone and pressed the button once more.

"What, Jacob?" She asked with a sigh to her voice.

"You're not meeting with her," He growled out, as Cassady made another turn.

"Yes, I am," she said, glancing at the clock; she had five more minutes.

"Cassady, what if she hurts you? What about the baby? Get your ass back home." Cassady shook her head, as she looked at the phone.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. Don't worry. I'll see you when I get home," She said, parking a mile away from the fields, and sitting there.

"Cassady-" She hung up, jumping out the car, and running toward the fields. She made it on time, seeing Bella and Edward standing there.

Cassady walked closer, as Jasper and Emmett came up behind her. Alice stood off to the side, with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, who was holding a bigger baby. Cassady shook her head. They had been keeping watch on the childs growth, worried about what it would become, but it just seemed like a baby. Cassady couldn't kill her, she was so cute. Cassady faced Bella when she got a certain distance, attempting to get Emmett and Jasper off her ass.

"Is there a particular reason you are giving my pack a heart attack by having me out here by myself?" Cassady snapped, as Emmett grasped her arm.

"Yes, there is, but we have many things to discuss," Bella said, walking close to Cassady. "Lets start with Jacob. I want him back, and even though I've hurt him ,he misses me. We both know it, and I don't know why you're kidding yourself. Give up, and give him back."

Cassady shook her head. " He's been allowed to see you for a week now. That was his decision. Seems like sparkling pussy isn't that interesting to him; I'm sorry." Bella walked over to Cassady and smacked her, causing Cassady's head to snap to the side.

"I told you to give him back, damn it!" Bella yelled, as Cassady looked at her.

"And I told you, that he had that choice, and he stayed with me. You've a giant crystal ball over there and you can't figure that out?"Cassady pointed to Alice. Cassady felt a punch to the back of her knees, as Jasper's face showed rage.

"Damn it," Edward stated, as he leaned in front of Cassady.

"Look, Bitch, we need help. We need Jacob's help, and the pack's help. We can't do that if he's ignoring her, due to you. Now be a good little wolf whore, and do as we say," Edward snarled, as Cassady shook her head.

"Selective hearing is a bitch, did you know that? I told you I don't have that restriction on him anymore." Cassady felt the arm that Emmett had crack as he yanked it back. Cassady bit her lip, blood pouring into her mouth.

"Keep lying, and we're going to keep hurting you. I've got a kid that needs help, and you're preventing it. Your order can not hold if you don't live to keep it there," Edward snarled as Cassady shook her head.

"The order is not up anymore. He's had his freed-" Cassady felt her other snap in two, and bit her lip again. She felt the blood pour down her chin, as the pain echoed through her body.

"DO AS I SAID!" Edward yelled, as he kicked her face, creating a scream from her. Cassady spit out a portion of her lip that had been in her mouth at the time. Cassady shook her head, earning her a swift kick to the back. Cassady cried out, leaning over tucking her legs underneath her.

"Please, stop, the baby!" She screamed, as another kick went to her back. Her arms lay uselessly by her, just emitting pain to her already pain ridden body. Edward laughed, as Cassady looked up to see Bella in front of her.

"Shut up! That useless excuse of a bastard will not make it if you don't live," Bella giggled, as Cassady shook her head, crying. "Jacob will blame you for it, and it will be all your fault again." Cassady felt another swift kick to the back, before she felt the kick to her jaw. The last thing Cassady remembered was thinking about Jacob. Thinking about the sacrifices that must be made, and thinking about Jacob. Jacob could have Bella back now. Jacob could love again. She thought this as she hit the ground, and the darkness overtook her.

Jacob raced toward the meadows, not able to catch Cassady's scent as well due to the crazy amount of stuff that she sprayed on her way there. Jacob found the truck, where it smelled like alcohol, and disinfectant, making him sneeze; He covered his nose with a jacket, that just so happened to be Cassady's. He used that as a base scent to find her, where everything smelled different. As he found another scent close to hers, he heard the scream. He changed in to wolf form, taking off at a faster rate.

_Cassady- Jacob called out_

_ Have you found her?- Sam said, running towards him._

_ I hear her, oh god, I hear her!- Jacob snarled, as Cassady started pleading._

_ Jacob, Sam, calm down, We need to figure out a plan- Paul called out, as Jacob got to the edge of the trees, giving him the perfect visual of Cassady kneeling on the ground, shivering. Her arms were twisted back oddly, and blood spilled all over her face. Bella was yelling at her, telling her it was her fault. The baby would die. Jacob watched as Emmett kicked Cassady in the back, before Bella kicked her in the jaw, and Cassady fell to the side. She shivered, and stopped moving speared through Jacob's body, as his inner wolf howled, even as his outer wolf was to hurt to do anything. _

_ Fuck, Jacob, come on man. I need you to attack them- Jared called out, as Jacob stood there whimpering._

_ Jacob, we are losing her, you have to fight that.- Sam called out, as out of nowhere thoughts appeared. Pictures of Bella and Jacob together, Jacob playing with the baby; Pictures of Him standing over Cassady's body, and instead of looking hurt, he was mad._

_ Fuck, Jacob, man, we're not close enough. She doesn't have enough strength to fight the mind, fight this pain, and go to her- Seth called out, as Jacob watched another kick to her._

_ Jacob, I'm sorry, I tried, please god forgive me. Don't let Jacob be mad at me. I did it for the pack.- she cried out in her mind, unaware of the boys. Jacob felt another stab of pain, but instead of letting it over take him, he let his inner wolf take over._

_ Jacob saw red, as he ran toward Bella, meeting Edward instead, and taking a chunk out of his arm. Bella jumped back, as did Jasper, and Emmett, as Jacob ran toward Cassady, who lay unmoving, unthinking. Jacob looked over at the group, growling, ready to pounce._

_ Jacob stop!- Sam ordered. Jacob felt himself stop, even though the urge was still there. He turned back to look at Cassady, who was bleeding heavily from her mouth. He licked her cheek, knowing it annoyed her, but made her giggle. This time she didn't move. Jacob whimpered, and nudged her with his nose, not getting any movement, or noise._

_ Sam, oh god, she's not moving. She's not making noise, or moving. She can't die on me- Jacob, as he felt the rest of the pack come in to the field._

_ Jacob, I need you to stand by me, in her place. Come on man, you can do this- Sam said, though the roughness was there. He barely held on to control. Jacob looked over at Seth, who was walking slowly over, eyes glued on his cousin. Before anyone could stop him, Seth attacked Emmett. They watched in horror as he was flung to the side, hitting a tree full force, whimpering, before going quiet altogether._

_ Seth, you there?-Sam asked, getting no response, as Quill walks over to Seth, nudging him to get nothing. Paul stood over Cassady, growling at Jasper, who attempted to walk closer._

"Oh, give it up, Paul you never even liked her!" Edward snarled.

_Paul growled at him low and deep in his chest._

_ Stay the fuck away from her- Paul growl, as Jasper got a little bit closer._

_ Carlisle, as head of this clan, why are you allowing them to torture our kind?- Sam asked, looking at Carlisle but aiming it at Edward._

"He wants to know why we hurt her," Edward said, smirking.

"Sam, She was a threat, and a problem to us, we had to eliminate her," Carlisle stated calmly, even though Jacob had jumped in front of Sam. Jacob changed back to human form, as the truck pulled up.

"A threat? A FUCKING THREAT? She was by herself, unarmed, and-" A scream interrupted Jacob from his tirade as he turned to see Leah as a wolf, snarling at the Cullens, and Abby screaming. Emily ran over to Cassady, carefully moving her on to her back, sobbing.

"Oh, god, no, please, Cassady," Emily cried, as she petted Cassady's head.

"Get to your fucking house Cullen's. If you're not there when we come to find you, I swear to god I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds myself," Jacob snarled, as he changed back to find chaos in the wolf pack mind.

_Jacob, grab Cassady, and put her in the truck, first row, back seat. Paul follow them to their house and monitor them. Leah, you gotta calm down hun, you have to, Seth and Cassady are fine, and I need you sane for a minute. Quil, get Seth and put him in the back seat. Embry, grab the other truck Cassady was driving and get Emily, Leah, Abby, and the twins.- Sam ordered, as everyone hurried to their positions._

Jacob and Sam changed back, walking nakedly towards the car. Cassady laid limply in Jacobs arms, as Jacob shaked with the urge to change again, the pain of losing an imprint getting unbearable. He sat her in the truck nicely, before turning and getting dressed in shorts and tennis shoes, and jumping in the truck.

Quil sat next to Seth, lightly tapping the boys face, who was finally getting to the point of response. Jacob sat up front, though his eyes were glued to the review mirror. She looked peaceful for the first time in days. She hadn't been sleeping. He knew it. He knew it when he would walk in the room, and she would finally stop moving.

He tried to show her that it wasn't Bella he wanted, that there was no guilt, or hurt. He was missing the strong Cassady he had first seen. The one who knew no bounds; the one who smiled, and laughed. He felt the tears slide down his face. God, he would do anything if she made it. He'd do anything he had to do to make sure she lived. He glanced down at her stomach, where her twisted arms lay, and shook hard. He looked away when he felt Sams eyes land on him. The tears got worse, as they made the trip to Port Angeles hospital.

"She loves you, Jacob," Sam whispered, as Jacob looked at him, tears falling down his face.

"I'm going to lose her, Sam. I haven't had the chance to tell her I love her. I haven't had the chance to show her I'm sorry. Oh, god, I'm losing my whole life, and my family in one go," Jacob began to sob, as Sam drove faster.

"She's not going to die, Jacob. She'll live, and the baby will live, and everything will be ok," Sam said, as he made a sharp turn, less than a mile away from the hospital.

"I can't lose her," Jacob cried, as Sam stopped in front of the Emergency Room, as doctors rolled out to meet them. They removed her from the car cautiously, putting neckbraces on her, along with several other tools.

They rolled her in to the building, as Jacob looked in from the outside. Tears streamed down his face, as he began to walk into a never-ending nightmare.

**A/N: O.K. so... new drama, lots of hate for the cullens... I'll bring them back around to the good side... at some point... lmao. When I feel like it. When I think that they deserve it... When reality final hits.**

**SO Whats going to happen to Cassady? What will Happen to Jacob? Will the Cullens live? What about the baby? Oh no, the baby! ;)**


	21. Chapter Twenty War

**A/N: So, I know it's getting longer, and longer between chapters, but college is whipping my butt. I'm getting them out as fast as I can, along with my Beta, whose life has decided to kick her too. So we're trying, i didn't forget yall. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave me lots of Reviews!**

**Thank you for the reviews btw. They make me SMILE!**

**Chapter Twenty- I never meant to start a war**

Jacob sat in the waiting room, eyes closed, and his head leaning on the back of the chair. Sam sat across from him, his head in his palms, elbows resting on his knees. Emily lightly rubbed Sam's back, staring off into space. Leah sat in a corner, a photo book in her hands, lightly crying. Seth sat next to her, looking over her shoulder. Abby sat next to Jacob, being held by Paul, who was rubbing her back.

"I remember when I first met her," Sam said, startling everyone into listening to him. " She was over at Leah's, and I had just started dating her. I'd heard rumors about her, the other two, but couldn't believe that four girls were that tough, that strong." Sam paused, looking up at Jacob.

"I remember walking up to that house and Cassady opening the door. She analyzed every inch of me, glaring. She was tiny at the time. She was the youngest, and the one with the most attitude. Anyways, that day, she looked at me, before turning to Leah, and yelling,-" Leah giggled lightly.

" 'Hey Leah, I thought you only bought prostitutes on Fridays." Leah finished, as Emily shook her head.

"Cassady was always insulting people. I think she liked coming up with different ways to insult someone. Between pranks, and insults, I don't know what was worse," Emily said laughing.

"Pranks most likely," Sam said snorted. Abby shook her head at him, snorting.

"Only on you. It was her way of telling you she cared. You were favorite, always have been," Abby said, sighing.

"She loved you all," Paul stated, as everyone looked at him shocked. "You could see it. You guys were her everything, and she would have done anything for you guys. Same way she went out there today. She knew someone was going to get hurt, so she put herself on the line." Paul looked at the group, most of whom were crying.

"She once told me that she didn't become Alpha Female because of the power, but because she loved you guys. She loved the whole pack, and even though most of us questioned why, she loved you Jacob." Jacob felt tears slowly slide down his face.

"I love her. Not because she's pregnant with my kid, or because Bella betrayed me, but because I finally see her. I finally see what she does, and who she is. Saw how beautiful a person she was, and now I'm losing her." He cried, rubbing his face. Abby reached over and took his hand, rubbing it gently, as he cried.

They sat in silence once again, and it was another hour before the doctor came out, pulling off his bloody gloves, and smiling.

"She's fine, the baby is fine. We had to repair her lip, and do some cosmetic on that. Both of her arms have been realigned and we had to put several metal rods in. She won't be able to move them for a while, but they will heal. Her back was badly bruised, and a couple ribs cracked, but time will heal that. We are going to keep her here for the next week, and monitor her situation with the baby, but once that is clear, we will let her go." He stated. A relieved breath went through the pack.

"Can we see her?" Jacob asked, his voice rough and hard as he spoke.

"She's up in her room now. She's sleeping, and the drugs in her system will keep her that way for a while. At least until tomorrow, but you can go see her." Before he could finish that sentence, Jacob had jumped up, and took off running toward her scent.

He followed her scent to a portion of the hospital that was less chaotic. He walked in the room, and had to choke back a sob. She laid in a huge bed, making her seem tiny in all that space. The bottom half of her face was wrapped. She had no shirt on, but the wrappings on her stomach covered everything. Both arms were wrapped from shoulder to elbow, holding a specific shape. She had a tube in her mouth that Jacob assumed was a breathing tube. There were several devices connected to her, beeping and showing lines, as she laid still, not moving.

He sat in the chair next to her , scooting it close enough to rub her leg. He whimpered, laying his head on her leg, closing his eyes, letting another tear fall. He didn't sleep, but laid there, absorbing the warmth as he heard someone else enter the room.

"Jacob," Jared said, walking in, and sitting on the sofa on the opposite side of her. Jacob lifted his head, and looked at him.

"You're back already?" Jacob's voice cracked, as Jared nodded.

"Sam called me back, and put Collin in. Seth offered to do it, but Sam's put an order up stating that you, Seth, and Leah are not doing patrols on the Cullen house. He's not going to monitor them either," Jared said, looking at Cassady with weary eyes.

"They said she'll be fine. That the baby will be fine. Doesn't look like it, does it?" Jacob watched as Jared shook his head.

"She doesn't look it, but she's a hell of a lot tougher than she looks. I thought she taught us all that. She's a kick ass woman, and she will kick your ass if you forget that." Jared walked up and lightly kissed her forehead, before walking back towards the door. " I told them I'd only be in for a minute. The rest will be in, in a minute." Jacob nodded, resting his head on her leg once again.

The door opened to allow several people in. The girls entered first, all wearing a tough face, covering the hurt they didn't want anyone to see. They sat on the sofa, and looked at her, weariness slowly starting to etch on their face. Sam came in next, and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Cassady. His face was blank, and he just stared. Paul walked in, standing next to Abby on her end of the sofa. Silence reigned, no one wanted to speak. It stayed this way until the next day.

Cassady woke up to see Sam staring at her. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked worn down, and seemed to not want to move. Cassady went to speak, only to gag on the tube in her throat. She felt something shift on her leg, and saw Jacob, sleeping with a frown on his face.

"Don't try to speak Cassady. You should be able to use the pack mind to me while in human form. I'll relay messages until otherwise needed." Cassady nodded at Sam, who stood up and walked over to the side that Abby, Paul, Leah, and Emily slept on. He stood next to the bed, running his hand across the bandages.

"I didn't think we'd find you in time," Sam said quietly.

_It was my choice, Sam,_ Cassady said back, as he shook his head.

"That was worse than when Jake denied you. I don't ever want to go through that ever again," Sam shivered, as Cassady tried to move her arms, only to get pain, and heaviness.

"Yeah, they fucked you up pretty good. We'll get ours," Sam growled.

_They did it for their kid. We're not going to harm them. _Cassady looked Sam in the eye as he shook his head.

"Hell no, Cassady! We're not letting them getting by with this!" Sam snarled, waking Jacob and Paul. Jacob looked at Sam, who was shaking lightly to Cassady, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Cassady," He said lightly, as Cassady finally got a good look at him. He looked worn down, and defeated. He had bags under his eyes, and looked much more fragile than he actually he was. He had red streaks down his face, from the crying.

"Cassady, oh god." He cried into her leg, as she watched him, shocked and horrified. Sam looked at her, eyes wide.

"I love you, please don't leave me like that again. Please. I love you," Cassady felt a tear fall down her face.

_You don't have to lie anymore. Please don't lie anymore. _Cassady thought, as Sam listened, and Jacob heard nothing. Sam looked down at Jacob, then back at her.

_He loves you, Cassady. For you, not the baby, not because of the imprinting, but because of you. You went down, and I thought he was going to die. He thought you were dead, and was ready to die with you. He loves you, and you stop lying to yourself! Understood?_ Sam snarled back to her in her mind, as she tried to fight it off.

_Why are you doing this Sam? It's so much easier to pretend! Pretend that everything is ok! He doesn't love me. He just wants the child. I took his love away, remember? _Cassady snarled, as Sam stepped back in real life.

"Get off your high horse, Cassady. I swear, you're a retarded bitch when it comes to yourself. This is the reason you went, isn't it?" Sam growled, as Jacob looked up at him. Jacob frowned.

"Sam-" Jacob went to say, as Paul made a sign at him.

_I wanted to try to fix things between them. It just so happened that they harmed me, ok? I wasn't sure, but it was worth it to make him happy._ Cassady stated, as she looked Sam in the eye.

"Goddamn it, Cassady. You gave us a fucking heart attack, you retarded bitch! You almost DIED!" Cassady shook her head.

_It wouldn't have been that bad, Sam. The pack barely knows me, Jake would have been happy with Bella, and you, Emily, Abby, and Leah would have moved on. It's easy. _Cassady thought casually, as Sam snarled, waking the others.

"You really think that? You think that you're THAT worthless?" Cassady nodded, creating a growl from Sam.

"Well, let me inform you, Cassady. You aren't. If you died, we'd be heartbroken. The pack LOVES you. I've never seen anything break a pack before, and the IDEA of you being dead created mass panic! Jacob LOVES you, and he CRIED for HOURS on end while they fixed on you. IF he ever had to bury you, HE wouldn't make it to the FUNERAL. HE'D be there with you. As for Abby, Leah, and Emily, THEY are your COUSINS. They are your SISTERS! Heartbroken wouldn't be a strong enough WORD for the loss they would feel! As for me, Cassady, you're my SISTER in every sense of the word. I love Emily, I always will, but YOU will always hold a special place in my heart. I ALMOST LOST YOU! Cassady, I was preparing to say goodbye, and it hurt. I had never felt pain like that, and I never want to. I'm not supposed to play favorites, but you are my favorite. You're my little sister, the youngest," Sam started to cry, standing there, as Cassady looked shocked.

"I'm supposed to walk you down that damn aisle, growling about it, because your parent's aren't here, and you're making me. I'm supposed to be leaving my kids with you, worrying about the pranks you're teaching them. I'm supposed to hold my neice or nephew you're carrying, and SPOIL it to death. DAMN IT, you're supposed to be in that damn room with me while Emily's having the baby, insulting me, and making sure I don't pass out, telling me I'm a pussy, or whatever! You almost TOOK that from me! Not to mention all the other shit we would get into once Jake became Alpha, and I no longer had responsibilities!" Sam started sobbing, as Emily, got up and rubbed his back.

"Don't ever do that to me again, do you understand? You're not worthless, you're worth so much. To everyone. You mean so much to all of us, and I don't know what we would do without you."

_I'm sorry, Sam._ Cassady said, as Sam nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead. _You might want to tell them why you went on a tangent._ Sam chuckled.

"Sorry guys, Cassady can't speak physically, and since she's linked to the alpha, she can speak to me in my mind when I'm in human form. So she'll relay messages to me. She said something to me that I didn't like," Sam explained, as looks of understanding fell across their face.

"Then that means…" Jacob trailed off, eyes going distant, before he looked at Cassady.

"I love you, Cassady. Please believe me. I love you for you. You're wonderful, giving, and always doing stuff for others. I thought I was crazy for this past week, you were so distant, with everyone. I don't want Bella, I want you. Fuck the imprint, I couldn't give a damn if it was there. You would have won me over without it. God, I'm sorry, I treated you so badly before, but I love you, Cassady. I thought I lost you. I thought you weren't going to come back, and I don't ever want to feel that way again." Jacob stopped, choking up.

"I want to see my baby. I want to see you 7 months pregnant, whining about whatever, while laying on my bed. I want to be able to kiss you every morning. I want to flip over in the bed, and realize that you've tossed every blanket on the floor, because I made you hot again. I want to argue with you. I want to watch you insult someone under your breath. I want to have another karaoke night, no matter how much Sam bitches about it. I want to see you and Leah joking around. You and Abby arguing over KFC or Taco Bell; you and Emily having another food fight. I want a LIFE with you." Jacob paused, and smiled at her.

"I didn't have that with Bella. It's not something I'll get from Bella. I have one with you. Please don't deny it to me." Cassady nodded.

_I'm sorry. I didn't realize-_Cassady started to think.

"Damn right, you didn't realize," Sam snorted, as Cassady glared at him. Jacob laughed, rubbing her bandaged arm, causing her eyes to widen.

_Baby? How is the Baby? _Cassady asked. Sam nodded.

"Baby is fine. They're going to keep you here for a week, and then you can go home. Tube should be out by tomorrow, though you'll have the bandage on until you leave. Arms will be a lot longer, sadly, though Jacob and I will take the classes to teach us how to take care of you." Cassady frowned up as Jacob laughed.

"Get over it, we're taking care of you!" Jacob stated, as Cassady glanced over at Emily.

"Don't worry hun, I promise they won't mess up too bad." Cassady's eye twitched, and she shook her head, as the nurse walked in the room.

"Ah, I see your awake. Let me check your vitals, and then they have to leave, and let me check the baby. I'll have to take the bandage off for that. If everything looks good, we'll take the tube out too." Cassady nodded at the nurse, just before she bustled off looking at the papers. The pack got up and left the room, just as the nurse turned, and had her sit up. She removed the bandage, and gasped. Cassady blinked, as the nurse, shook her head and looked at her back again.

"Well, it looks like you don't need the bandages at all anymore. We're going to keep them off, let me check the baby-" She droned off, as she put the cold gel on Cassady's belly. She ran the wand on Cassady's belly, and looked at the screen to show the baby. Cassady gasped, and smiled, as the nurse confirmed that the baby was well.

"While I'm here, I'll check you lip, and remove the tube, since it's no longer needed." Cassady felt the nurse remove the bandage from her lip, and lightly gasp.

"Um, it looks practically healed, actually. I'll leave it off. Now let me remove the tube," the nurse mumbled, a look of confusion on her face. Cassady blinked, before closing her eyes, and attempting not to gag as she removed the offensive object.

"Do not try to talk immediately. I'll have another nurse bring in a cup of water, sip on it, do not drink it. I'm sure one of your guests can help with that." Cassady nodded, as the nurse laid her back down, and covered her.

She walked out, and let them know she could have people in, as Cassady blinked. There should have been extensive damage done, and here she was practically healed. No wonder the nurse was confused. They walked in the room, frowning, as the looked at her.

_She said I was good, so I don't have bandages on anymore, on my lip, or my ribs._ Cassady told Sam who was frowning.

"Do you think it might be because of our little problem?" Sam asked, as Cassady frown further.

_ You think it's nature assuring the existence? I mean, I should have died, but I didn't, and I'm healing a lot faster than we thought. Almost as if I was wolf, and I mean, I'm pregnant with a wolf._ Sam nodded at her.

"Probably. We'll have to get you out of here, as soon as we can. We'll have one of the wolf doctors monitor you instead. How's your throat?" Sam asked, as Cassady smiled.

"It's rough, but it works." She croaked out, as the rest flinched. "It doesn't hurt, but it is dry as hell."

"Sounds like it too," Leah said, for the first time. Cassady smiled at her, and flicked her off.

"So, how are we gonna bust her out of here?" Paul asked, a mischievous look in his eye. Sam looked at him, frowning.

"We have to call her," Sam said, looking at Jacob with a serious look. Jacob nodded seriously, as Cassady frowned.

"Her?" Cassady asked.

"Aunt Sue!" All three boys said simultaneously, as Cassady, Abby, Leah, and Emily laughed. Jacob pulled out his cell phone, and called Sue, who agreed.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in to tell them that they would be transferring her to the hospital in La Push. They wheeled her out of the room, and into an ambulance, before driving to La Push. Cassady watched as Jacob sat next to her in the ambulance, lightly kissing her forehead. Just as he pulled back and smiled, Cassady had a stray thought.

_WE still haven't dealt with the Cullens._

**A/N: Uh oh, we forgot the CULLENS! What's gonna happen to them? What is going on with Cassady? Gotta love these wolves!**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne Another Level

**A/N: Alright, new chapter, and maybe another chapter in a couple days! lol. I NEED OPINION!**

**DO I WRITE AN OFFSHOOT BOOK WITH THESE CHARACTERS AND THERE MISADVENTURES OR NOT? Leave a Response!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't own the plot, I own Cassady, Abby, and a couple new characters, but thats it! **

**Chapter Twenty-One- And I'm 'bout to take it to another level, bitch**

Cassady sat in the kitchen, two week later, making coffee with one arm. One arm had healed a lot better than the other, but it was evident that Emmett was stronger Jasper. Cassady flinched, before picking the mug up, and putting it to her lips, letting the steam run up to her nose, and warm her body.

The pack had been banned from doing anything to the Cullens, until Cassady was well enough to go along with them. If not, they just might have murdered them. Cassady flinched again, as she finally took a sip of the coffee. Sam and Jacob had gone from protective, to manic protective of the imprints after what happened, not wanting to take any risks with any of them. Cassady felt Abby come in, and sit at the table, saying nothing to her.

"It's a little early for you to be here," Cassady said, turning and looking at her, to see the tear streaks, and the bloodshot eyes. She hobbled over and sat at the table, sitting her coffee down, and taking Abby's hands with her one.

"What happened?" Cassady asked calmly, plotting a million and one ways to kill Paul if he did anything to her.

"Tony called," Cassady froze, " He's coming to visit. I had to tell Paul. We had an argument, and he walked out. I came over here." Abby began to cry, snapping Cassady out of her shock.

"How did he find you?" Cassady mumbled, as Abby shook her head. Cassady scooted the chair closer to Abby, taking her in her arms, and holding her.

"I'm not ready to face him yet. I love Paul, but I still care for Tony. I shouldn't have done what I did to him," Abby cried in the Cassady's shoulder, as she rubbed her back.

"There is nothing we can do to fix it now. You have to face him, and you have to talk to him, explain to him. First, we have to talk to Paul, though. Let me see if I can contact him, if not , Sam can find him for me." Abby nodded, as Cassady started letting her mental shields down.

_Paul, calm your ass down, She's not going to leave you- Sam_

_ You don't understand, she loves him still, Sam, I can't lose- Paul_

_ Paul- Cassady_

_ Oh, god, Cassady, please don't kill me! I love her, I had to walk out. I didn't want to accidentally hurt her- Paul, _

_ Cassady waited calmly._

_ Paul, your fine. Now, bring your furry ass here, and lets talk. If it makes you feel better, bring Sam. I need to talk to you, Sam, anyway.- Cassady_

_ O.k.- Paul_

Cassady looked at Abby, and smiled. Abby cried a little more, as Cassady held her, and comforted her. Paul walked in the door not too long later, as Abby left Cassady's arms, and ran to his. Paul held her while she cried, mumbling to her, and telling her that he loved her. Cassady watched a soft smile resting on her lips, as Paul led Abby into the living room, and began to lightly talk to her. Cassady turned to see Sam behind her, a frown on his face, and his arms crossed on his chest.

"You needed me?" He asked, as Cassady nodded, the smile fading on her face.

"It's time to see the Cullen's," Cassady said, in the most stern voice she could, without flinching.

"Cassady-", Cassady raised her hand in his face, as she shook her head. Sam frowned, before looking at the stairs.

"Have you told Jacob?" He asked, as Cassady shook her head.

"He came in late last night. There was the smell of more vampires, and he was chasing it all night, thinking he was crazy. He came in and passed out. I haven't been able to talk to him yet. I was going to tell you first, and have you get the pack together. I'll wake him up and have him ready in at least an hour. Is that enough time for you?" Cassady asked, as Sam shook his head, lightly.

"Yeah, it's enough time. Are you sure Cassady?" Sam asked, watching Cassady's face harden.

"Yes," Cassady said quietly, as she peeked her head around the corner to glimpse at Paul and Abby. "I need to face my fear too." Sam nodded, as he began to walk out the room.

"Cassady, just remember, you don't have to be there. You don't have to do this." Cassady shook her head.

"Give the Cullen's a call, and warn them."

~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*_An Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Cassady drove up to the Cullen house, with Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Jared. It was abnormally silent, and tense, as she stopped in front of the house, Sam's car coming up next to her's. She turned and smiled at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, lets go see the life sized twinkling balls of light," Cassady said, light-heartedly, trying to lift the mood. Jacob snorted, shaking his head lightly, as Cassady jumped out the car, and walked briskly up to the house.

With the pack behind her, she began to knock on the door, waiting silently as someone opened the door. The door opened to reveal a beautiful looking girl. She was pale, and had long brown hair, almost a golden hair, that came to about mid waist. She wore a huge smile that showed that she was human, and wore normal clothes.

"You must be Cassady, and the pack. Please come in," She said happily, as they walked in the house, coming in to the huge entry way. Cassady flinched, as she flashed back to the last time she was here. Jacob caught her reaction, and took her hand, calming her as best as he could.

"Hey, ass holes, they're here. Bring your pale asses here!" The girl screamed in to the house. It wasn't a second later, before the whole house was in there. Most of them stood away from the girl, even though Emmett stood the closest, and that was a good foot away. The girl smiled at Cassady, as Cassady frowned.

"Seeing as these idiots can't get their heads out of their asses, I'll introduce myself. I'm Reina. I'll be speaking on behalf of the dusche bags behind me, seeing as their unable to do ANYTHING without help," Reina stated, as Cassady ,walked over and shook her hand. Cassady heard the pack growl behind her, and she glared at them.

"I noticed you are not human, may I ask what are you?" Cassady smiled brightly, as Reina smiled back.

"I'm a hybrid. My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human," Reina paused, before frowning lightly. "Ask me if I sparkle and I'll kill you where you stand!" Cassady giggled, before looking over at the Cullen's sullen looking faces.

"Well, Reina, My pack and I are here to get payment back on the attempts on my life that they made. I am pregnant, and I did not have a weapon on me. Your sparkly excuses for vampires almost killed me, and my baby, which is a serious matter to the wolves behind me." Cassady paused, as she looked at the men who had just been humans, but were now wolves.

"When the hell did you guys change?" Cassady asked, as Jacob gave her a wofly grin. Cassady shook her head, before looking at Reina.

"Oh, well, anyway, I would not allow them to give punishment, until I found out why they attacked. That is why we are here today." Reina nodded, as she glared over at the vampire behind her.

"Well, explain why you did it!" Reina snapped at them, as Edward glared at her, "Keep glaring at me, peeper, and we'll find out how hard I hit you again."

"We took the bitch because we needed her out of the way," Cassady heard Edward say as Jacob made a low growl. "She was preventing us from meeting with Jacob to get pack help with the Volturri. My daughter was in danger, and I did what I had to do. Evidently I didn't do it quick enough."

Cassady grabbed Seth by the purple collar she had bought him. Seth was quick to anger lately, and Cassady threatened a shock collar. He didn't listen, and Cassady found one. Seth growled lowly at them, as Cassady stroked his fur.

"Who is the Volturri, and what do they want with your daughter?" Cassady asked softly, as she watched the Cullen family tense.

"They want to kill her because they don't understand what she is. Alice saw it, and she knew we would need pack help to defeat them. We're going to have a bunch of vampires who aren't vegetarians on the grounds, ready to kill anyone, and anything in their way. We thought Cassady was blocking you still," Cassady watched as Carlisle shifted from one foot another.

"Who are the Volturri?" Cassady asked again, getting no answer.

"The Volturri are like the vampire government. They control everything and prevent them from getting exposed. They don't like new things, and Renesme is new to them," Reina said, with her upper lip curled.

"I thought you were a Halfling?" Cassady said, as Reina nodded.

"I am, but they don't know about me. I lived like a human, and made sure to cover my tracks. So guess my surprise when these assholes find me." Cassady nodded.

"So, instead of asking me for help, you beat the shit out of me, almost kill me, and my baby, hoping that Jacob would talk to you afterward, not get possessed by the wolves urge to kill you, and help you. You realize it would have just been easier to talk to me, right?" Cassady snarled.

"Like we would ask a bitch like you for help," Bella snarled, as Cassady raised an eyebrow.

"It would be the chick who couldn't figure out if she was a vampire or a diamond ring to say that. Yes, I would expect you to ask me for help. IT'S your kid. Not mine. I couldn't give three flying fucks if the kid jumped off a bridge and died, but if you asked, I would help. It's a child. I'd prefer not to let her die, even if her parent's aren't nothing but a bunch of shiny assed humans that like to eat animals raw. If you wanted to do that, just go to the meat department, and get it." Cassady paused, as Reina smirked at them.

"Now, seeing as this wonderful woman has backed your retarded asses, I won't kill you. We will help you in this war thing, but after that, get the fuck out of Forks, or I just might kill you. You will not harm me, or my pack, and whoever else comes may not harm them either. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Cassady snarled and yelled, as Reina glared at the nodding heads of the Cullens.

"Good, now we're taking Reina for the day, to get an idea of what we're doing," Cassady said, grabbing the girls arm, and pulling her toward the pack.

"The fuck you will, you pack fucking slut," Emmett snarled, going to grab Cassady's arm.

"Get your fucking hands away from me you wanna be glazed donut. You're lucky that Jacob is listening to me today, because god fucking knows, he's going to rip your throat out otherwise. Then he can tell me what a human popsicle tastes like." Cassady snatched her arm away, and walked with Reina over to the pack.

"We will call you before she comes home. I'll have her home at a decent hour, or whatever. You need her, give her a call. Otherwise, fuck off," Cassady snarled, as she dragged Reina and the pack out of the house.

Once they got out the house, the wolves surrounded Cassady and Reina, attacking Cassady's mental shields. Cassady let them down to get bum rushed with thoughts, causing her to frown.

_Are you ok?- Sam_

_ Yeah, I'm going to introduce you guys, and you will be nice, AM I UNDERSTOOD?- Cassady_

_ Yes ma'am- Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Quill, Embry, Jared, and Paul_

_ Whatever, Cassady- Sam_

_ Mmm, I like it when you get all Alpha on me, baby- Jacob_

_ Flashes of sex flashed in Cassady's mind as she glared at Jacob._

_ Stop it!-Cassady._

"Sorry about that, my boys are…assholes at times," Cassady told Reina who was watching with interest.

"It's ok. I didn't know you could talk to them. I knew about the pack mind, but that's it." Cassady nodded, as she looked at the panting boys.

"Well, let me introduce you to them," Cassady said, before pointing at Sam besideher.

"That's Sam, he's Alpha. On his right is Jacob, that's my imprint, future Alpha. Next to him is Quil. Then Embry, and Seth. Seth is my cousin. Next to Seth is Leah, his sister, and only female wolf. Next to Leah are Collin, then Brady. Next to Brady is Paul, my cousin Abby's imprint, and last but not least is Jared." Reina's eyes met Jareds, and they never left. Cassady frowned, peeking into their minds to find chaos.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?- Sam shouted_

_ She's so beautiful- Jared_

_ Fuck, Fuck, Fuck- Jacob_

_ She's a hybrid!- Leah_

_ Jared, I think I just might kill you- Sam_

_ Whoa, calm down, whats wrong?- Cassady_

_ He imprinted on her!- Sam_

_ O.K., She's human, at least half- Cassady_

_ I think I'm having a heart attack- Sam_

_ Sam, shut up, you drama queen- Cassady_

_ Baby, She's not normal- Jacob_

_ And you are?- Cassady asked_

_ She won't respond as well- Leah_

_ That's fine, we'll ease her in, She seems pretty cool. Admit it, she made the Cullen's quiver!- Cassady laughed_

_ O.K., We'll deal with this, and figure something out- Sam_

_ Samuel, if you think that you're going to try what the council did with me, I will rip your balls out slowly, before forcing you to eat them in wolf form, and ordering you to SWALLOW!- Cassady_

_ Wow-Jacob_

_ Harsh-Collin_

_ Dude, I advice listening- Brady_

_ I felt my nuts disappear- Paul_

_ She's crazy- Seth_

_ I love it, I love it!- Leah laughed _

_ Alright, Cassady, but I'm trusting you. She's your problem.- Sam snarled, as Cassady smiled at him._

_ No she's Jared's problem. I just keep things from getting too crazy.- Cassady smiled._

_ Fuck me- Jared_

_ Good description, you are fucked!- Cassady laughed, as she looked at her pack._

_ Well, We have a new one._


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo Christmas pt 1

**A/N: O.K., so after this OH SO LONG WAIT (sarcasm), I updated once again. Finals week is coming up, so I wont even be looking at the book until it's over. ( May 3rd), and once I get done with that, I'll try to update more regularly until the book ends. :) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I do own Reina, Abby and Cassady though!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two-and I never knew the meaning of Christmas**

Jacob slid back in the house silently, attempting to shut the door. It had just started snowing last night, giving the pack a nice reminder that Christmas just around the corner. It had been about 2 weeks since Reina joined their ranks, and brought another connection for the four girls that were already there. Jacob shook his head, as he thought back on the pranks, and torment the girls had been putting the boys through.

The Cullens had backed off Cassady and The Pack greatly, though the attitude is still there, giving Cassady much pleasure when she torments them. Lately, her morning sickness had increased, and caused her to stay in bed most of the day. Jacob had left this afternoon to get her christmas gifts, and the babies gifts, even though he had told her that he had to run. Sam had done the same, leaving those without imprints to actually run.

"Jacob?" Cassady called from their room, her voice filled with sleep, and the evidence that she had just woke up there.

"It's me baby. Give me a second, and I'll be in there, ok?" He called back, taking the gifts, and putting them in the babies room, under the massive pile of junk that had accumulated in that room. Jacob slid it underneath the spare bed in the room, and walked out, down the hall, and to his room.

Cassady laid on the bed, her face buried in the pillow, deep breaths being heard with Jacob's advanced hearing. The covers rested on her hips in a mess, leaving jacob with the sight of her back, where her shirt had lifted just so. Jacob smiled at the messy hair that was everywhere, and the spread out position that she had accomplished putting herself in.

She shifted, flipping her hair over to one side, and glanced at Jacob, with a frown. Jacob walked over to her, carefully climbing on the bed, attempting not to jostle her. Cassady waited as he curled up on to the bed, before shifting towards the abnormal heat that radiated off of him.

"How was patroling?" Cassady mumbled in to his chest, as she breathed in his manly scent. _He needs to try out for the Old Spice Commercials. He always smells like what you would expect old dude to smell like. _Cassady thought as Jacob shrugged.

"It was O.K., wish I was with you though," Jacob mumbled into her hair, sighing as he felt her snuggle closer.

"Suck-up," Cassady grumbled, as Jacob laughed at her.

"I am not a suck up, I just know what I miss." Cassady shook her head, as the phone rang, causing her to roll her eyes. She flipped over and picked up Jacob's cell phone to see it was Bella calling.

"Hello? Bella? Yes, Jacob's right here... No, I dont particularly feel like handing the phone to him..What is it that you need, and I can tell you his answer?" Cassady paused, tapping her fingers against Jacob's chest as he raised an eyebrow. " A Christmas party you say? Christmas is in four days... On Christmas eve? He's welcome to go if he wants... Tell your bitch to shut up... Yes, I know I'm Jacob's bitch so I have no room to talk... Look, you giant ice cube... Am I invited?... I kinda figured I wasn't... and I was right... Alright, whatever... Look, I'll let him know... Because he's lying right next to me... Because he doesn't care what I say to you...Yes, Bella, I will let him know that you want to see him... Alright, I'm not going to listen to you bitch at me all night... Sorry... BYE!" Cassady snapped the phone shut, and tossed it on the floor as Bella's Ringtone, Scars By Papa roach, played.

"So, I'm supposed to tell you that there is a party Christmas Eve. You and your pack are welcome to come," Cassady paused, smiling at him, " I'll stay home, and get some rest, since the pack will be up bright and early. God knows, they're going to drive Emily, Abby and I up a wall." Jacob nodded, kissing Cassady lightly on her mouth. Her smile turned into a grimace, before it went back to a smile. Jacob shook his head, ignoring the grimace, before curling her up to him and whispering in her ear, "Sleep time," and falling asleep.

Christmas Eve was hectic as all the girls got the food ready for tomorrow. People would be coming in and out of the house all day on Christmas day, and they wanted to be prepared to handle the amount of guests, and wolves, they would have to deal with. While Cassady worked on her third pan of Macaroni and Cheese, Emily, and Abby were dressing upstairs to go to the Cullen's Christmas party. It took Cassady all three days to convince them to go, but after much bribing, and lots of persuasion, Cassady convinced them to go.

It was just as hard to convince Sam, and the pack to go, as it was Abby and Emily, but after much promising, and much ordering, she convince all of them to go, including Jacob. Jacob, who was still very pissed at Bella for what she had done, was not fully cooperative with the idea of keeping peace with the Cullens, but Cassady was.

Jacob had, also, not taken kindly, when he found out that Cassady was not invited. This set off many arguments between the two, ending with Cassady glaring at him, and ordering him to go. Jacob would stomp out, and Cassady would pout until he came back. That was how it was until she convinced him to go.

So, Cassady was now in the kitchen, cooking the food for the next day, counting down the minutes before the pack would get there in their many cars, and head out to the Cullens, leaving her in the house to get it prepped for tomorrow. Cassady sighed, as she finished setting the third Macaroni and Cheese in the oven. She turned toward the kitchen table and picked up the greens that she would need to cut for tomorrow, so that they could boil all day. She turned towards the counter, picking up the knife and slowly cut the greens, zoning for a moment. Jacob walked in to find her leaning over the counter, cutting precisely and staring at the greens. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, scaring her out of the world she had been in. Jacob kissed her cheek as she leaned in to him, letting the heat that he held seep in to her body, taking away the coldness that seemed to easily invade her lately.

"I'll miss you," Jacob mumbled in to her ear. Cassady turned, and looked at him, before lightly kissing him on the lips, smiling. Jacob frowned at her, as she stuck her face in his chest and inhaled.

"Does your man smell like an old spice man?" Cassady giggled hysterically. Jacob shook his head, and smiled, as Abby came rushing in to the kitchen.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Abby groaned, as she ruffled through one of the drawers, a frown set in to her face. She looked beautiful in long black dress with nice black heels. Her hair was pinned in a messy bun, but it fell just right to look elegant. Her baby pouch was just barely visible underneath her dress.

"Where are my prenatal vitamins?" She groaned, as Cassady pointed towards the bathroom.

"Top drawer on the left hand side, I moved them just in case they got all mixed up in this mess of a kitchen," Abby nodded screaming her thanks as she jetted towards the bathroom, and grabbed them.

Jacob let go of Cassady was trying to get a sneak taste of the food when Emily came in, and smacked his hand. Cassady turned and looked and frowned at him before looking at Emily. Emily had a knee high red dress that gave away her baby bump just enough. Her red heels were not as high as Abby, but were enough to be noticeable. Her hair fell down her back in waves, and unlike Abby she wore no make up, giving her a natural beauty, even with the scars. Cassady smiled, rubbing water from her hands on to her raggedy jeans.

"You two look beautiful!" Cassady sqeauled, as Emily glared at her.

"Cassady-" Cassady held up her hand, and shook her head.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. Go, have fun, do it for Reina. She deserves that much," Cassady said, smirking at the defeat that fell across Emily's face.

"Alright, are you sure your going to be ok here by yourself?" Emily asked, frowning, as Cassady nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to finish up cooking, and curl up in front of the T.V. And watch a Christmas story until you guys get back. If your not back home by 3, I'll go to bed." Jacob shook his head.

"We'll be home before midnight. I want to enter Christmas day with you," Jacob said quietly, as Cassady looked over at him.

"That's only three hours, if the boys get here on time, and I think thats them pulling up right now, too." Jacob shrugged his shoulders, as Cassady finally gave Jacob a once over. His hair was in it normal mess, while he wore a tight black shirt, giving everyone a glance at his muscles. He wore jeans that fit, not too loose, or too tight, but just enough to make his butt look squeezable, and his legs look good. Cassady smiled as she tried to fix his hair, only to accomplish making him look like he'd just had rough sex before going. Cassady sighed, before giving up.

"CASSADY!" She looked up at the doorway just in time to see Sam glaring at her.

"What now Sam?" Cassady groaned, as she pushed Jacob away, and walked over to her cousin in law.

"I still do not agree to this, and I am not comfortable leaving you at home, by yourself," Sam growled, as Leah smack him from behind. Leah stepped forward to show her jeans, and t-shirt, compared to Emily, and Abby's dressy appearance. Cassady frowned.

"Okay, I get the guys, but Leah? I thought they asked that the imprints be dressed up," Cassady stated, remembering the conversation, more like argument, that went one between Jacob and Edward that ended with an agreement that the pack could wear jeans, and the imprints had to dress up.

"I am not an imprint, yet. Therefore, I am pack, and am wearing jeans, and a t-shirt to this piece of shit party," Leah growled, as Cassady shook her head.

" Alright, you have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Cassady stated, as Emily, and Abby came up, walking toward Sam. Sam shook his head, and kissed Emily lightly before turning and kissing Abby on the cheek. Sam kissed Cassady on the cheek, and then looked at the girls, and sighed.

"We'll be back by midnight, Jacob will annoy the shit out of me if we're not. You need anything, all of us have our cell phones on us. If for some god knows reason you can't get us-" Cassady held up her hand to sam, and then when Jacob went to something put her other hand in his face.

"I get it. I know the numbers, all of them. I'm a big girl, guys. Go have fun, and come back with stories. Now shoo!" Cassady stated pushing the group out the door, only to stop when it came to Jacob.

"I'll miss you. I'll be back before Christmas day, ok?" Jacob asked, as Cassady smiled and nodded, pushing him out the door too, before slamming the door in his face.

Jacob turned toward Quil's car and jumped in, slamming the door shut with a pout on his face. Quil began driving when Sam and them took off, since he was second car in a set of four. The drive to the Cullen's was silent, and stayed that way as the pack walked up to the door.

Abby knocked on the door, and it wasn't a minute before someone opened the door. Edward stood in a suit type outfit, one eyebrow raised, as he took in the wolves.

"Come in, we were just about to get started," Edward said coldly, as Abby walked in, ignoring his nasty attitude. Emily, and Abby glance around, noticing the cold, and unemotional interior of the house. It was decorated for Christmas, but it didn't feel like Christmas, and Abby shivered.

"ABBY! EM! LEE!" Reina called, rushing out, and hugging them, giggles, and smiles galore, as all three girls hugged. Reina turned, and gave Sam a hug, before doing the same with Jacob, and all the others boys, until she reached Jared. Smiling, she held him close to her, and kissed him lightly, before looking over the group once more, frowning.

"Where's Cassie-bear?" Reina asked, looking at the pack, before looking at the Cullens, who had now gathered in the open hall.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that, she'll kick your ass," Sam grumbled, as Emily elbowed him, grinning.

"She's at home," Jacob said quietly, eyes downcast, as Reina raised an eyebrow.

"Is she sick?" Reina asked, as Jacob shook his head, and glancing at Bella, who was smirking. Jacob shook his head, under orders not to say or do anything mean, cruel, unusual, fearful, or painful to the Cullens, and that included Bella.

"Did she feel like not coming?" Reina frowned, a disappointed and fearful look falling on her face. " I didn't say anything, or do anything wrong, did I?" Jacob shook his head, attempting to diffuse the thought process that Reina was going.

"The invitation wasn't extended to Cassady for tonight," Sam said in a smooth, business tone that most never heard. Reina looked over at the Cullen's who stood there, expressionless, while the pack was wearing mostly frowns.

"So, let me get this straight, I INVITED the pack here, because I wanted to BRING my family together, and you DUSCHE BAGS did not 'extend the invitation' to Cassady, who just so happens to be one of my BEST friends? Right?" Bella gave a sharp nod.

"We felt the need-" Reina held up her hand, and shook her head.

"No, I'm sick of this shit. Lets get this straight, right now. Bella, I dont give a flying fuck about you and your jealousy issues with Cassady. Get over yourself. You're just like every other psychotic chicks who can't make up their mind. Think you deserve both guys, just because your too fucking stupid to get yourself out of bad situations. Grow some balls, and get over yourself, you make us girls look bad. Really bad in my book. Your jealousy issues, and control issues do not mean that you have ANY right to deny, not only my FRIEND, but JACOB'S IMPRINT the right to come tonight." Reina paused, snorting.

"And since I'm started, I might as well, keep going right? Get in to the 'deep rooted problem' with Cassady." Reina pointed to Bella. "You're jealous of her because you believe she took your escape route. If you didn't want to be with Edward, Jacob would always take you back. Well, he imprinted, not only that, but fell in LOVE with his imprint, and respected her enough to ignore you instead of giving in to your whims, and mystical wants. Retarded bitch." Reina point to Edward.

" You don't like her because she has everything you want. A life, a family, a home, and a lover. She's what you would have preffered Bella to stay, but you can't fix it now. Bella is the one you chose." Reina pointed at Jasper.

"You're just pissed that you can't control her emotions, and she insults better than you." She pointed at Emmett.

"You're an overprotective asshole, who needs to look at the bigger picture instead of just the little bits and pieces that they give you. I'm deeply saddened that I call you my grandsire." She pointed at Carlisle.

"I can't BELIEVE that you would stand there and let all this shit go on just because it's so much more easier to be ignorant. I can't. That goes for you too, Esme." Reina pointed to Alice last, and glared at her.

"And you. You sat back and watch, waiting, stirring the pot, just to get some enjoyment out of this shit. YOU are so far in my shit books it's not even FUNNY!" Reina glared at them.

"So, I'm taking MY family, and going over to their house for christmas. I'm going to spend time with people who care about me, and love me, and I'm going to have a good time. No drama, no worries, just love. I'm going to spoil the SHIT out of Emily, Abby, and CASSADY, since they are pregnant, and they deserve to be spoiled. I'm going to take Jacob home, so he can stop looking miserable, since the only reason he would have come would be because Cassady force him to." Reina then looked at the pack.

"Nevermind just him, the whole pack is on orders to come. Stupid thermometers that think they can control everything, you aren't GOD!" Reina let out a deep breath, before looking at the pack.

"Can you give me a minute to get my presents for you guys?" Sam nodded, smiling at Reina, as she took off at a normal speed to the living room.

Bella took a step toward Jacob, as the rest of the pack growled. Jacob shook his head, and raised an eyebrow at her, as walked closer.

"Jacob, I-" Jacob shook his harder.

"You what? You're sorry? You love me? I can't do this anymore, Bella. I don't love you. I thought I did. I really, truly thought you were mine, but you're not. Cassady is, though. She's everything to me, and you just don't get that." Jacob paused smiling.

"She stood by me through hell and back, even though she could have walked away. I've cut her open, scratched her up, denied her twice, knocked her up, left her, fucked her over, gotten her almost killed twice, and she's STILL there. You wouldn't even give me a spare glance after the battle with victoria. You made your choice, now stand by it, because I refuse to be tormented again, and I refuse to torment her again." Jacob paused.

"The difference between what you did to me, and what I did to you, was that I decided to give my love to the person most worthy of it. The person that was willing to lay down her life for me, and give me everything I wanted, even though all I wanted was for her to be happy." Jacob sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"She's loved me, cared for me, and rescued me. She's strong, maybe not as strong as the wolves, or vampires, but she's strong mentally. She's funny, quick-witted, and loving, so loving. She doesn't understand the word giving up, and I don't think she ever will. She takes everything on herself, even though she doesn't need to. She's brave, and has no sense of self worth, and I love her." Jacob looked Bella in the eye.

"She did something that you would have never done, Bella. She stood in front of you, and was willing to get killed, be killed, to make me happy. She was wrong, so terribly wrong, but I was wrong to confuse her like that. I won't make that mistake a second time. So, The Pack and I will be here when the Volturri get here, and after that, leave us alone. Let me live my life to the fullest, with the woman I love, and the kids I'll have." Bella nodded, turning her back to him, and running out the room at speeds normal people couldn't. Edward glared at Jacob before running after her, leaving the rest of the Cullens to glare at the group.

"I've got the presents," Reina said quietly, as she walked in holding several gifts in her hand, and lightly kicking some in front of her. Jared bent over and picked up those gifts and looked at Sam.

"Well, Carlisle, I'm sorry for the disruption. I will have Reina home at a decent hour if I could accomplish it. Merry Christmas," Sam said in an authoritative voice, as Carlisle met his eyes.

"Don't worry about bringing her home, though she might want to find a place to stay," Carlisle said coldly, as Reina's eyes widened. Emily grabbed Reina as she went to go swing at Carlisle. Abby smiled brightly at Carlisle.

"Find a place to stay? Hah, she's got to choose between the house that will take her. Cassady's going to have a field day. She's been trying to get another female in that house with Jacob for WEEKS!" Abby laughed, as Jared shook his head.

"Nope, she's mine. My imprint, My home," Jared said, as Reina looked at him. " No one else can have her. She's mine, mine, mine, all mine!" Emily shook her head laughing.

"She's always welcome in my house. Since Cassady moved in with Jacob, and Abby with Paul, the house has been so quiet. It's not fair," Emily grumbled, as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Are we already arguing over where she's staying? Honey, abandon that jerk, and come be with me!" Quil called out, smiling, as Reina shook her head.

"We'll be by in a couple days to get her stuff, 'kay?" Leah said perkily, as she picked up what Reina had dropped. Sam lead them out the house as Emmett followed, slamming the door behind Jacob who was last. They all climbed in to their respective cars, Reina joining Jacob and Quil in his car. Quil started driving, as Jacob turned and looked at the depressed Reina.

"Rei?" He asked, as Reina looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice not holding the normal bouncy tone it usually held.

"You do realize you have family?" Reina frowned at Jacob. "We don't care, or do things for you because Cassady asks, or because you're Jared's imprint, but you're pack. You're our family now. I don't care what those Cullens say, or do. You're always welcome in my home, and for however long you want. I would want you there, not to just make cassady happy, either. We're glad that you came this Christmas, and really glad that you get to spend it with a real family, not one that dresses up, but one that will probably be screaming, hollering, joking, and cooking until midnight. Waking up at ungodly hours tomorrow, and eating breakfast that the boys made, because the girls refuse to do anything but the turkey. Have fun, enjoy yourself, and let everything go, it's not about the drama, or issues, but the love that comes with christmas, right?" Reina smiled her normal smile.

"Yeah, I get it, thanks Jacob." Jacob shrugged.

"It was something you needed to hear. Plus, Cassady would kill me if you came in looking depressed. She's already moody, I dont need her trying to kill me and the Cullen's." Jacob winked, and Reina rolled her eyes.

Quil turned into Sam's driveway, where everyone could hear, and see Cassady singing 'Merry Christmas, and Happy Holiday' by N'sync, while prancing around the kitchen by the window. Jacob smiled, as he glanced down at his watch. It was 10 minutes until 11, giving him an hour to spend with Cassady before they welcomed Christmas in together.

"Jacob," Quil said, knocking Jacob out of his thoughts, as he climbed out. Reina walked past Jacob's door as he climbed out, and met with Abby, who wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Jacob followed behind Abby and Reina, as Sam opened his door, and screamed in to the house.

"Cassady, we're back!" Sam screamed over the music. A loud banging noise was heard, and cussing was followed, as not a minute later, the music was cut down, and Cassady walked in to the living rom.

"Hey, you guys are back early," Cassady said smiling as the pack bustled in, and took a seat somewhere, or got comfortable leaning against a wall. Jacob walked up and kissed Cassady on the lips lightly before smiling at her widely. Cassady smiled back, before noticing Reina's saddened face.

"Whats wrong?" Reina shrugged, causing Cassady to raise an eyebrow. Reina avoided Cassady's eyes, even though Cassady's eyes had not left Reina.

"I said, what's wrong?" Cassady growled, leaning against the door way to the kitchen glaring around the room.

"The Cullens kicked me out," Reina mumbled, as Cassady raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, and?" Cassady said coldly, as Reina looked at her with wide eyes.

"That was kinda rude, don't ya think Cassady?" Sam asked, as Cassady shook her head.

"No, it wasn't rude, it was truthful. If she wants to mope over a family that couldn't give two shits about her on christmas eve, while in a house with people who would take a bullet for her, fine, let her be stupid. Until then, I'm not giving her pity." Cassady nodded her head, exiting the room, as the living room went quiet.

Cassady had began the third batch of Collard greens when she felt arms wrap around her, one on the shoulder, and one on the waist. Cassady looked down at the arms to see Reina's arms, and smiled as she continued cooking.

"I'm sorry for the things I said, but I do not regret saying them. I regret the way they came out. I do care about you getting kicked out, but I do not feel that you should let it get you down. It's christmas, worse things can, and will happen. This is our time to come together, and be together," Cassady said in a calm voice, as she felt Reina nod behind her. Cassady turned, and hugged her, as she felt the girl begin to lightly sob.

"We're here, and we've got you. We're not going to let anything happen to you, and you're not going to be on the streets. You're pack, and family, and the Cullen's, sadly, need you. We're going to get through this, and live our lives the best we can, ok?" Reina nodded, her sobs slowing down, and then ending.

"Good, now get that strainer full of Collard greens. I'm going to need them. I've been through 7 bags already, and they shrink so much..." Cassady mumbled, as she stired the pot that was on then. Reina snorted, opening the bag and tossing it at her. Cassady caught it with one hand as she stirred with the other.

"So, are you going to stay with Jared?" Cassady asked, as Reina blushed. Reina shrugged, as Cassady snorted.

"You're having sex with him on a regular basis, I think you should," Cassady said, as Reina's eyes widened, and she looked at her.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm pregnant, not stupid. I got myself this way by having sex, not artificial insemination. Not only that, but we girls have a way of looking a certain way when we're having sex. Everything becomes a dirty joke. It's not necessarily a good thing either." Cassady poured the batch of collards in. "Try it, he's your imprint. He'll make you happy, and everyone of us imprints who live with each other found it easier to deal with it. Do it." Cassady looked at Reina and smiled.

"I think I will," Reina said, smiling at Cassady. Jacob stood in the door way, watching the two girls, arms crossed on his chest. He made some noise, and walked in, causing Cassady to turn around and kiss him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jacob asked huskily, causing Cassady to blush lightly.

"What time is it?" Cassady asked resting her head on his, as he smiled.

"It's 11:55, and I have five minutes until Christmas day. What do you want from Santa, Cassady?" Jacob asked, smiling as he laid a hand on Cassady's lightly potruding belly.

"Hm, I got what I want for Christmas, though I have a gift that I might give a little early," Jacob glanced down at his watch, and smiled.

"It's midnight, so it's not early," Jacob watched, as Cassady smirked, and puts her hands over top of his.

"Baby, it's twins. We're having twins."

**A/N: Any other guy would run, what's Jacob going to do?**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Christmas pt 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out, but it's here, and I will have another chapter out here REAL soon. Chapter Twenty-Four is in the works. SO, leave lot of love? Reviews? Tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Me, I own the psycho ones... Cassady, Abby, Reina.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three- 'Til I looked in to your eyes**

_"It's midnight, so it's not early," Jacob watched, as Cassady smirked, and puts her hands over top of his. _

_ "Baby, it's twins. We're having twins."_

"Twins?" Jacob asked, rubbing her stomach lightly, as tears built in to his eyes. Cassady smiled at him, as she nodded. He picked her up, swinging her around, causing her to gasp, and giggle. He landed a kiss on her mouth, hugging a little tighter, but making sure not to get too tight.

"Hey, can you behave?" Jacob heard Collin call from the open doorway. Jacob put her down, before turning and looking at Collin.

"I will, I have an announcement to make, assuming my wonderful, loving girlfriend hasn't told everyone," Cassady shook her head, as he practically dragged her in to the living room. Jacob pulled her until they were in the middle of the living room, his arm wrapped around her waist and smile resting on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Jacob called out, getting everyone's attention and greetings back, "I have a wonderful announcement to make, that my darling girlfriend told me tonight." Jacob paused, watching as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"We're having twins!" Cassady called out, smiling, as not seconds after she announced it, congratulations were spread around.

"Great, there's not one hellion, but two!" Sam called out, getting laughs from most, as he hugged Cassady, and patted her belly.

"Well, then, lets make this a true party!" Jacob said, from behind Cassady. Cassady turned and looked, to find Jacob on one knee, a box out, with a ring in it. "Will you marry me?"

Cassady felt tears fill her eyes as she nodded, " Oh, god, yes!"

Hoots and hollers filled the house, as the talked, and relaxed Christmas eve away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Christmas Day_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cassady was jerked from her bed by the sound of several men cussing, and the smell of burnt rubber. Laughing, she climbed out of bed, and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms. Tossing her wild hair in to a ponytail, she walked in to the kitchen, to find Jacob, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quill and Embry attempting to cook. None of them saw her come in, even as she sat at the table and watched as they scrambled around attempting to put out the fire caused by the bacon.

"Damn it," Sam mumbled under his breath as made a mess of the eggs, causing an eruption of laughter from Cassady as they jerked around to see her behind them.

"Do you guys want me to cook breakfast?" She asked, getting up and taking the eggs from Sam, before pushing Jacob out of the way at the sink, pouring it in to the drain.

"No," The boys pouted, as Cassady rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright, well, lets make a compromise. I'll show you how to cook, and we'll do it together this morning, and pretend that you guys did this all by yourselves, 'kay?" They nodded, as Cassady washed both pans that had once been on fire out.

"Alright, Sam, get the eggs. Lets get this started," Cassady said, shaking her head in laughter.

It was less than an hour later that Abby, and Emily crawled out of bed and down the stairs to find food on the table, and Cassady nibbling on some of the bacon, eyes glued to the newspaper. The boys stood over by the stove, and every once in a while Cassady would call out to take it off the stove or to flip it.

"Cassady, what are you doing up, and why are you helping the boys?" Emily asked, as Cassady smirked at the girl. Emily sat at the table, scooting close enough that her baby bump lightly touched the table. Cassady shook her head.

"They tried to burn your house down, Em. I had to save your house," Emily laughed at Cassady's dramatics, as Abby grabbed a piece of bacon from the middle of the table.

"Well, might as well make the best of it. I'm teaching them to cook, and they can try again by themselves next year. With lots of practice throughout the year to make sure I never wake up to the destruction I did this morning." Abby snorted, as she grabbed the rest of the paper from Cassady.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Cassady stood up, grabbing a cup of the decaffeinated coffee, that she had earlier. "This shit ain't working." Jacob turned his hand and laughed.

"You want to have your pop now, or later, Cassady?" Cassady shook her head, pouting.

"BUT!" Jacob shook his head, as Sam waved his Coke in front of Cassady.

"Sam, I advise you hide that or it won't just be Cassady pulling it out of your ass," Emily growled as she sipped the same kind of Coffee.

"See, my Paul is so much nicer than Sam, and Jacob, right baby?" Abby asked, not looking behind her to see Paul sipping the coke lightly. " He would NEVER drink pop if I can't." Paul slowly removed the can from his lips, staring at the back of Abby's head with a raised eyebrow, as he sighed and put the pop down.

'WHIPPED!' Collin and Brady mouthed, as Cassady turned just in time to see it.

"You know, just to make sure that the love is evenly distributed, why don't I just put an Alpha order on the whole pack stating that NO ONE can have any type of Soda, Pop, Coffee, Alcohol, or anything like that?" Cassady paused, as all the boy's mouth dropped.

"But, Cassady, Hun-" Quill said, getting on his knees in front of her, and laying his head on her thigh.

"I'm joking, Quill. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Maybe.." Cassady trailed off, picking up portions of the newspaper that Abby had thrown out. Jacob walked over with a plate of eggs, fruit, and yogurt, smiling.

"Hope you like it," He mumbled, as he kissed her lips lightly. Cassady kissed back for a moment before, pulling back and taking a bite. Emily and Abby watched with weary eyes as they received their food, waiting on Cassady's response.

"Yum, not too bad," Cassady said, taking another bite, giving Abby and Emily the nod of approval. The two girls took a bite themselves before nodding. They ate a little more, when Reina walked in, and was shuffled toward the table. A plate was sat in front of her, and with no hesitation, she ate at the food. The boys stood off to the side,watching the girls eat happily.

"Are they not going to eat?" Reina asked, as she leaned over to talk to Abby. Abby shook her head, as she pointed to Cassady.

"After several moments when we had to fight for our food, Cassady made an alpha order saying that imprints ate first, and then the guys can get their food. That way no one is missing out on food. Though, they should have been able to get their food a long time ago." Sam smiled kissing Emily's head.

"We already ate," He stated, stealing a bacon, " We cheated and went to McDonald's, and got breakfast. We didn't want to seem like pigs this early in the morning." Cassady raised an eyebrow.

"You were trying to kill us!" She called out, laughing, as Emily and Abby shook their head. Reina raised an eyebrow, as Sam crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you weren't so annoying, we wouldn't have to worry about that, now would we?" Sam asked, as Cassady shrugged, smirking at him.

"Your lives wouldn't be half as much fun then. You'd have to find something else to entertain yourself with." Cassady plopped another mouthful of fruit in her mouth, smiling as Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is sincerely-" A loud knock on the door interrupted Sam's comment, as Cassady went to get up. Jacob pushed her lightly back in to the chair, giving Collin a look. Collin rushed in to the living room, as the knocking on the door got louder. The sound of shuffling would be heard, along with a loud squeak from Collin.

"Where is my favorite daughter?" Billy called out, as he rolled in to the large kitchen, by passing Jacob, to give Cassady a hug. Cassady giggled as Billy rubbed her pudging belly, as Jacob gave him a skeptical look.

"Hello to you to Father," He said loudly, a laugh following shortly after, as Billy turned and looked at him.

"Are you my son?" Billy asked, as Cassady fell out laughing and Jacobs mouth dropped.

"Only for 19 years," Billy shrugged, smirking.

"Well, I'm sorry, son. This beautiful young lady is my favorite child," Cassady snorted, as Jacob nodded.

"I can understand why," Jacob smiled, reaching around to take Cassady's hand. Cassady looked up at Jacob and rubbed her thumb across his hand. A long banging noise was heard in the living room, as Leah's beautiful voice could be heard cussing.

"Oh, Leah dear, we're going to have to get you a filter for your filthy mouth when the kids get here. Otherwise, Emily, Cassady, and Abby are going to have so many problems with their children repeating you," Aunt Sue could be heard telling Leah, as she huffed, walking in to the kitchen.

"Collin is waiting for you guys. He saw presents, and now he won't get away from them," Reina's eyes lit up, as she glance around the room.

"PRESENTS!" She took off out the room, and toward the tree, only to get caught, and held back by Leah.

"Finish eating, and then we can open presents." Reina pouted, walking back to the table, and dropping in to the seat. Cassady giggled, eating as slowly as possible, earning a glare from Reina, who was speed eating.

"Would you like to digest your food, Rei?" Abby asked, as Reina chugged her juice down. Reina smiled, and pointed to her plate.

"See, done!" She exclaimed, as Cassady got up, taking all the girls empty plates and putting them in the sink. Reina, once again, jumped up, and took off toward the living room, with Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady, Quill and Embry behind her. Paul helped Emily out of her chair, giving her a light kiss on the lips, before both of them followed in to the living room.

Billy and Sue were the next out of the room, making gagging noises like little kids when Sam lightly kissed Emily on the nose before kissing her on the lips. Jacob laughed, wrapping his arms around Cassady's waists, as she turned, and nuzzled in to his chest. She felt him kiss her head before he pulled back, and lightly tugged her in to the living room, where presents were being tossed everywhere.

"Cassady, I love it!" Abby called out, as the glass statues of a wolf rested in her palm. Emily nodded, as she examined hers, along with Reina.

"Its an exact replica of your wolves. I took pics of them in wolf form and got them to do a 3-D version," Cassady said, as she plopped on the sofa next to Seth, and Sue. Seth handed her a box, as she began opening it.

"You told us you were taking those pics so that if you run in to a wolf that you would know what they looked like!" Jared growled out, as Cassady smirked.

"The same way I told you that wolf howls make me sleepy? I can't believe you guys fall for that shit!" Abby's eyes widened at the memory of the recording event. Cassady smirked, as she opened the box to reveal a picture frame. In the picture frame was a picture of Jacob and Cassady, curled up on the sofa, with a fire going in the fireplace. It looked peaceful as both of them were sleeping, and comfortable. Cassady felt herself tear up, as Emily smiled at her.

"It was a Kodak moment," Emily stated, as Cassady nodded and smiled, before Sam's gasp caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, Cassady, how much?" Sam asked, his hands shaking, as Cassady raised an eyebrow.

"How much what?" She said innocently, as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How much money did you blow trying to get me this?" He asked, waving the two tickets in the air. Emily snatched them out of his hand, and her eyes widened.

"Cassady, I love you," She stated, still staring at the tickets.

"What are they?" Collin called out over his games that he was holding.

"Oh, just Rock on The Range tickets along with backstage passes for all three days." Cassady stated, as Jacob snorted.

"How much?" Sam asked, as Cassady smiled.

"Oh, nothing at all," Cassady smiled as Sam sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to pay you back," He went on to say, as Cassady put her hand up.

"Nope, It cost nothing. Nothing at all. I paid zip nada zero!" Sam's eyes widened, as he got up, and hugged her.

"Thank You! Thank YOU!" He exclaimed as Cassady laughed. He let go of her to let her open her presents. By the end of the opening, she had gotten clothes for the baby, stuff for the babies room, C.D.'s, movies, and her own set of crystal balls to put in her window, Reina's idea of a joke. She had set everything down, when Jacob came over and covered her eyes.

"We're going out to the car, and driving over to our house, but I'm putting this blind fold on you first." Cassady nodded, as he put it on her eyes. She was taken out to the car, and driven to the house. Jacob guided her in to the house, and through the house until they stopped.

Cassady felt Jacob remove the blind fold, as she gasped at the sight. The babies room was complete, with two cribs, and a rocking chair in a corner. The babies stand had some baby stuff on it, along with a radio that was sitting next to the lullaby C.D.'s that she had bought. The babies room was a soft white, with Pooh all over the wall, and Tigger chasing him. Cassady felt tears in her eyes, as Jacob held her close.

This couldn't be beat, her world was right here, in this room, with the man holding her. Nothing could get any better than this.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour My Heart to its knee

**A/N****: So, apologies on how long it has been since I updated, I have not forgetten the book. I went on a slight writers block, but that is expected. ****But I am back, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week, but that might not be happening. To be truthful, I have been working on my own story, and I am hoping to have it finished, and ready to be looked at by a publisher. This will still be worked on though. Don't worry. ;) Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Cassady, Abby, Reina are mine, though there are times... lmao.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four- You bring my heart to it's knees**

Christmas had come and gone, and the Volturri had been abnormally silent in their quests to get the half breed. Cassady sat in the living room, watching another re-run of Jerry Springer, sighing. Jacob hadn't been as open about the Volturri deal since Cassady started showing, and the more her belly poked out, the harder he fought to keep her out of it. So, while Jacob was at another meeting with the Cullens, she was stuck in the house staring at a wall, waiting on him to get home.

She stared at the phone, urging it to ring and tell her that they needed her, but nothing happened, and once again her eyes became glued to the tranvestite that was screwing his mother. She sighed again, feeling the many brain cells that she once had diminish in the craziness called psycho T.V. So, when the phone rang, she jumped up and took off for it.

"Hello?"

_"Cassady?" _Cassady recognized Sam's voice, and jumped for joy.

"What Sam?"

_"Abby and Emily are on their way to pick you up, the Volturri are on their way, and they know about the wolves. We are going to try to find somewhere safe to hide you guys." _Cassady raised an eyebrow at this, decidedly not going to say anything about the safe house situation.

"Alright, I'll have my cell on me, where are we meeting?"

_"The Cullens house. Be prepared to deal with them." _Cassady nodded, shrugging at the lack of interest in the fact that she would be working with the Cullens. She hadn't had to deal with them since Reina had been booted out by the family. Though, from what Cassady understood, there was lots of controversy within the Cullen group when Carlisle took it upon himself to remove her.

"I will. Anything else?" Cassady stood up, walking in to her bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans that barely fit her, and a big t-shirt that covered her baby bump.

_"Yeah, bring an extra set of clothes. We dont know how long it will be, but I'd much prefer you having overnight clothes just in case. Don't forget your prenatals either!" _Cassady snorted, glancing over at the bottle that she had come to despise.

"I wont, going in the bag RIGHT NOW!" She said loudly, as she tossed them in the bag. She glanced around the room, before her eyes landed on the emergency kit. Better be safe than sorry.

_ "Which reminds me, Cass, we need to talk when you get here. It's about Jacob."_Cassady frowned.

"Ok, Sam, that one time you found us in that one position was a total fluke and-" Cassady heard Sam gagging multiple times on the other end, while it was evident that Paul stood their laughing at his misery.

_"No! Not about that, though now I have to go burn my eyes out, and douse my brain in sulfuric Acid in an attempt to get rid of the images. And while the layers of my brain are slowly being flayed away, I will attempt to discuss with you the importance of keeping your damn door locked if you dont want people seeing you in such compromising positions." _Cassady felt her herself giggle hysterically.

"I think it just bothers you that we kept going."

_"Yeah, That too. But no, it's about his position as Alpha, and it can wait until you get here or later, it wont kill us." _Cassady felt herself nod once again before pausing, realizing that they couldn't see her and that she actually had to respond once again.

"Alright, Sounds good to me. Now, don't you have a meeting to prep for?" Cassady heard Sam sigh, and begin to whine.

_"But mommy, I dont want to go back and get chased by the big bad vampires again. They're so sparkly then they grab you and rip you apart like the bad Jaws remake. Then afterwards they go sparkle some more and grab more little kids like me. It's a necrophilia, Pedophilia nightmare that seems to mimick Hansel and Gretel, instead of Romeo and Juliet." _Cassady started laughing hard. Tears streamed down her face, as she laughed, and continued to laugh, until the muscles in her pregnant stomach protested.

"Let me guess, Bella mentioned something about her love life being similar to Romeo and Juliet?" Cassady asked, afterward, as Sam sighed again.

_"And Withering Heights, or whatever it was, you know how that goes." _

"Well, then , my life is like a Lora Leigh novel with a little Charlaine Harris, and Rachel Vincent mixed in. God, I love my life." Cassady laughed out. She heard the silence over on Sam's end.

"Oh, come on. Please tell me you at least know those authors." More silence met her request as she pouted. " Lora Leigh writes the breed series, you know. The one about the genetically mutated humans who have animal DNA in them, and must proctect themselves from the darker side of human nature, and survive!" More silence. " What about Rachel Vincent? Wrote about Faythe and her attempts to train to become Alpha of the pack, and figure out her love life, all the while losing everything that she has ever known, or dreamed about?" More Silence. " O.K., I know you know Charlaine Harris, wrote the Sookie Stackhouse novels, about a girl who falls in love with were's and vampires, and works at a bar, has psychic powers." More silence. Cassady sighed. "True Blood on HBO."

_"OOOHHHH, Yeah, I know what your talking about True Blood is the shit! Great T.V. Show, wonderful actors, and Sookie is such a babe huh?" _Cassady felt her I.Q. Points lower, sadly.

"Yeah, it began as a book..."

_"Is it just me or do women seem to overdramatize books a little more than men do? Or anything for that matter?"  
_"Nuhuh! We do not, and I do not appreciate the insinuation that I am a drama queen." Cassady threw some clothes in to the duffel bag that she had brought with her, making sure to grab her pregnancy jeans, and not her old ones. Pregnancy didn't work too well with her weight.

_"Yeah, well, really think about what you said, how you said it, and the way in which it was delivered, then come talk to me about it. It's kind of sickening when you hear you guys talk..." _Cassady shook her head, zipping up her duffel bag, and looking around the room.

"Do you think I might need to grab a book?" She finally asked, as she wandered over to her incredibly stacked books from the library that did not have a limit. They would soon, because of her.

_"Do you want to read Romeo and Juliet, or Withering Heights, or some other pathetic drama where the female has no inner strength, relies on the men to help her, and she's the biggest pussy ever?"_Cassady snorted, grabbing her Night huntress Series by Jeanine Frost. Smiling, she thought of the argument that would ensue about her reading culture, and not the crap that she was reading now.

"Found one!" Cassady called out, as Sam groaned.

_"Let me guess, it's the one with the ninja assassin chick who finds out her little sister is alive and is out to kill the mob boss of the south?"_ Cassady shook her head.

"No, thats the Elemental Assassin Series. I'm reading the Night huntress Series." Cassady laughed, as Sam sighed even louder,.

_"Ah, Bones and Cat, and the quirky adventures of a half vampire that kills her own kind. You like being Ironic, dont you?"_ Cassady smiled wide.

"Not ironic. Being a bitch is soooo much more fun," Cassady stated, as she tossed the books in to her bag, and put it on her shoulder. With the phone on speaker, she put it in to her pocket, and walked out the door, locking it, and sitting on the porch.

_"SO, what are you going to do about Bella? She's going to cause a problem with you, and pick on you. You know it as well, as I do." _Cassady sat there, staring at the woods and road in front in of her.

"Be the better person, and not beat the shit out of her. Can't say the same for her. She doesn't like my jokes as much as I enjoy her attempts to bad mouth me. I will never understand that. I think that my jokes are pretty quirky, actually." She watched as Emily drove down the road toward the house, and pulled in to the driveway. Cassady stood up, picking up her bag, and walked to the car.

_"Cassady, we both know your jokes can get you in to a lot of trouble. If I remember correctly, you got suspend from school for telling your teacher that you thought he looked like a hells angels reject, and that he ought to cut his hair every once in a while." _Cassady snickered, as she slid in to the car, waving at the two girls who smiled.

"She only said that because he tried to claim that she was too young to understand the impact that gang life had on the people around the gang members." Abby stated, as Cassady slammed the door shut. Sam sighed on the other end, as both girls said their greetings.

_"I was explaining to Cassady that she needed to behave while she was here, and keep her quirky comments, insults, threats, or what ever to herself lately. Seeing as she will be staying with Vampires, she needs to be able to keep the peace with these said vampires." _Abby nodded, turning in her seat to look Cassady.

"I fully agree with Sam, Cass. Be nice to them. Please? I understand that you haven't been allowed to see them since the Reina incident, but dont mention it. Don't say anything. Okay?" Cassady rolled her eyes and nodded, picking up her cell phone and glaring at it.

"We'll be there soon, Sam. We'll see you in a little bit - " Emily looked in the rearview mirror and yelled, " I love you baby!"

_"I love you too. See ya'll." _Cassady hung up the phone. They drove in relative silence, no one saying anything until they turned in to the driveway that was the Cullens.

"You guys ready?" Emily asked, as Abby and Cassady nodded their head, grabbing their bags, while opening doors. They walked up to the house, staring at the abnormally pretty house that they were entering.  
"Is it just me? Or does their seem to be this whole prettiness thing going on with them? I mean... It's like you sparkle or something, and now you have to have every pretty thing in the world. What happened to old fashion down and dirty? Playing in the dirt, and mud? The raggedy old houses with nothing to it, but a hope or a dream that one day you'll make it a home?" Abby and Emily looked at Cassady, who was staring at the house after her rant.

"Do you feel better now?"Emily asked, Cassady smiled at her.

"Yes, I do, actually," Cassady stated, before knocking on the door. A yell was heard from inside, along with massive thumping, and a little growling. The dorr was yanked open to reveal Paul, his hair ruffled, and gasping for breath. Behind him was Sam, and Jacob, eyes sparkling as they untangled themselves from the mess they had put themselves in.

"Hi Girls," Paul exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Abby, before placing a light kiss on her lips, purposefully blocking Sam and Jacob from getting to the other girls. Cassady laughed as the other two boys huffed and pouted behind Paul who was smirking.

"Paul, move so that I can give my fiance a kiss, and I think Emily would like to see her Sam, since you guys have been so busy as of late." Paul pouted, before moving out of the way, and letting Cassady through, who crossed her arms and stared at Jacob, while he ran over and hugged her.

She stood like that as Jacob hugged her, and rubbed her belly. It was a minutes before Jacob realized that Cassady was not responding back with the same passion as he was, and had an angry look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, as Cassady raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whats wrong? Really? You have to ask? I've seen you twice in a week, because your here with the vampires, and instead of letting me come along, and being the alpha female that I am, you've decided to let your nuts drop and think that i'm just going to allow that. No." Cassady turned away from him, and pouted, looking at Paul, and Sam who were snickering in their girlfriends shoulders.

"Baby, I can't put you and the twins at risk. Not like the last time.. remember?" Jacob asked softly, causing Cassady to turn and look at him, her eyebrow raised, and a sigh resting on her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked, finnally turning to hug him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She took in his scent, and smiled, basking in the joys of what was the most manly smell she could find.

"Yes, I know you love me," Jacob whispered in her ear, making her smile, as she released him, and turned to look at the other love struck couple. All three girls smiled at each other, before what sounded like rampaging foot steps came at them.

One by one the pack came running in in wolf form, panting at the girls that they hadn't seen in days. Cassady got on her knees, and hugged both Seth and Leah, petting them softly, as Reina walked in smiling.

"They've been pouting with out you guys. It's been horrible, especially Sam and Jacob, god you'd think you had their nuts in your hand," Reina laughed, as Cassady and Emily laughed.

"We have to find a way to keep them in check. They are horrible without being controlled." Abby stated, as she lightly kissed a scowling Pauls cheek. He smiled at her, before laying his hand on her lightly protruding stomach.

"Don't worry, Reina, once you got one of them by the balls the others are worried that you'll break theirs so listen very well," Cassady laughed out loud, as she rested her hand on her lower back. It seemed to be a little harder to stay on her feet as of late, it seemed to bother her lower back a lot. Jacob glanced at the motion before looking at Abby and Emily, and seeing them do the same thing.

"Come on in to the kitchen," Jacob stated, lightly pulling at Cassady's hand, causing her to frown lightly. Paul and Sam started to do the same, so instead of arguing with them (and they tried to argue about the luggage), they went in to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, the girls instructed the boys on how to cook pancakes ( "You would think that you guys would know how to cook"), and ate happily with the boys. They moved downstairs to the rooms that they would be hiding in, and watched movies until the girls fell asleep, or so they thought.

Cassady felt Jacob's warmth leave her, as the laid in the bed. She curled in to what was his side of the bed, before getting fed up at trying to find the warmth that had once been there. She waited, and waited, thinking that it couldn't take that long to go the bathroom, only to cue off her baby pressured bladder.

Climbing out the bed, she clambered upstairs, hand on her lower back from laying too long. _Damn Pregnancy Pains_, She thought as she reached the top of the stairs where the living room was. Off to the side was the bathroom, where she went to the bathroom, and went to get some water out the kitchen. Halfway there, she saw that the light was on, and heard voices in there. She stopped, sitting the hallway as she heard Jacobs voice.

"Look, I dont care what you say, we will not endanger my pregnant wife just because of your damn whims. You'd think you'd done enough to her," Jacob snarled, as Cassady's butt hit the ground.

"Jacob, there is another kid involved-" Esme started to say, as the sound of a fist hitting the table echoed through the hall.

"So your going to put my kid in the middle of your fucked up situation? I think not." He snarled.

"Reina.." Emmetts pleading voice sounded out.

"I'm not helping you guys in this. I'm sorry. Cassady is a close friend of mine, and Jacob's imprint. Not only that but the will be mother of his child. She cannot be endangered on that level." Cassady felt a snort come out softly.

"I dont see why we're even arguing with Jacob, the bitch is here," Edward stated, as a low growling sound echoed.

"Try and take her."

"We need her Jacob," Carlisle stated.

"Your not using my wife as bait. I'm sorry, not happening. You would have to get it over my dead rotting corpse." Jacobs footsteps could be heard heading outside, as the rest sighed.

"Let me see if I can go talk to him," Bellas voice was heard saying, as her footsteps too faded. Cassady sat in the dark hallway for another minute, listening to the Cullens and Reina murmur about Reina's thoughts. Cassady went to stand up and walk towards the basement where the rooms were, when she glanced out the window, and stopped cold.

Bella's arms were wrapped around Jacobs neck, her lips locked on his, her body pressed against his. Cassady felt the breath exit her body as she watched Bella and Jacob lip lock in a very intimate embrace. Tears burned at her eyes, as she turned, and quickly hurried down the steps, missing one. She was falling, the tears taking away any sight that she once had. She felt her body bounce down the steps, landing on her stomach.

_MY BABY! _She thought when every other fleeting thought left her, and darkness enveloped her.


	26. Chapter TwentyFive He's Still Mine

**A/N: Hey Guys, New Chapter! The book is coming to an end. Truthfully, this will the be the last serious chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. There will be about Three left, though if I can make it Two I will. R&R and let me know what you think of the book!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five- You Could pick a field full of Daisies, but He's Still Mine!**

Jacob walked outside, standing in the dark of the night. His thoughts floated over the conversation that had occurred not moments ago. The cold of the night had a bitter edge to it as his body did little to acknowledge it. Then again, wearing shorts and no shirt in the middle of winter had little to no affect on the wolf. The rage that flowed through him did not help to clear the heat that he basked in.

"We need you, Jacob," He heard behind him, as he turned and looked at Bella. The once plain beauty that had made him smile and laugh was now the cold death that she had begged for.

"You need me?" He laughed, as turned back to staring out the window.

" Yes, we need you to stop thinking about her for a moment. Stop thinking about what will happen to her, and focus on the objective, Damn it." Bella laid a hand on his back, as Jacob turned to her.

"And whats the fucking objective, Bella?" Jacob snarled, as he turned to look at her. The speed in her next move shocked him, as he felt more than saw her wrap her arms around him and slam her lips in to his.

He stood for a moment, his brain catching up to the moment, when she used that same speed to take his flailing arms and wrap it around her. He yanked them back, as his brain finally caught up to the moment, snatching his mouth from hers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snarled, as he took a step back from her. She smiled at him, walking up to him as seductively as she could.

"Reminding you that your mine, Jacob. You've always been mine, you just need to remember that," She stated, as she attempted to wrap her arms around his waist. Jacob pushed her back, startling her, and causing her to land on her butt.

"I am very happy with Cassady, thanks, and let me remind you of something, Bella. You let me go. I didn't tell you to go to Edward, and become a vampire. I waited for you, and fought for you, even when reality, and fate told me that there was no way that you could be mine. So no, I am not yours, or the Cullens. I belong to that woman in the house that is carrying my children. The one you want to offer up to the volturri, remember?" Jacob was panting by the end of the rant. Bella stared at him, her eyes narrowed in what should have been a glare.

"You will never be hers, Jacob. If I can't have you, no one can." She stated, as Jacob walked past her to the door. He stopped, hands resting on the door knob.

"I'm not your fucking pet wolf, Bella. I am not Paris to wait for you to come to the realization that Romeo is not the prince that you thought he was, or that life would be better without a tragic ending. I've moved on, found someone else, and am continuing my life without you. Do you understand that, Bella? I don't fucking love you!" Jacob yelled, as she backed away from him.

"But I love you, Jacob! I love you!" She screamed back, as Jacob turned his back to her.

"Pure love is a willingness to give without a thought of receiving anything in return," Jacob laid his head on the door. "But Bella, you aren't willing to give, without receiving something." Jacob turned the door knob, and walked in the house to find chaos.

He was immediately jumped upon by a screaming Abby. Her fists flew, hitting him in face several times, but not hard enough to do severe damage. By the fourth swing, Jacob caught both hands, and held them, as she screamed words at him that did not make much sense in the mess that was being done. He barely had a second to take in surroundings, when he noticed Emily holding a baseball bat. He let go of Abby, and ducked, as Emily swung at him with all her force. He hadn't a minuted, before he was rolling on the floor, avoiding the bat that was coming at him. He landed up against the wall, when she finally got a solid hit on his ribs, cracking two them at the same time. Jacob screamed, grabbing his side, and moving, only to get hit in the leg, but not with as much force. He closed his eyes, breathing more difficult than it was before.

"Emily! Stop!" Jacob heard Sam yell, as the pain never returned. Jacob peeked an eye open, to see Emily being held down by Sam, and Abby being held down by Paul. Where Emily was quiet, a deadliness to her that Jacob had never seen, Abby was loud, profanities spewing from her lips in rapid succession at him.

"How could you, you dirty fucking bastard? Was she not good enough, or was it the chance to fuck one of them, huh? What was it Jacob? Fucking lying piece of shit, your so fucking lucky Paul's on me, other wise, the police wouldn't find you. Do you hear me Jacob? THE PEICES WOULDN'T BE BIG ENOUGH FOR THEM TO FIND YOU!" Abby struggled against Paul, as Jacob coughed, and opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed to meet Jared's eyes.

"I would have Dr. Cullen look at you, but he's preoccupied right about now. You can just lay there for now." He stated, his voice devoid of all emotion, but his eyes glittering in a fury that had not reached yet. Jacob watched as the wolf paced in Jared's eyes, only not to let out by a string of patience that Jared held.

"Cassady?" Jacob wheezed, as Jared's eyes flickered at him, the anger beginning to boil over.

"Oh, now you think about her, huh, Jacob? Want to know where your other fucking play toy is, right? Keep them all in reach, and all of them happy, and nothing goes wrong, right? Well, too bad, Jacob, she fucking caught you!" Abby yelled, as Jacob, turned his pain ridden head to her

"Caught?" He murmured, as Abby laughed, humor not in it, but a deep hate that echoed out of it.

"Kissing Bella, ya' know, the make out session on the porch that caused Cassady to fall down the stairs in the basement, and land on her stomach. That same fall that might cause her to lose the twins, and gave her a concussion. Well, congrats, Jacob, your finally free of that responsibilities, now where are you headed?" Abby laughed harder, in a voice mimicking his, " I'm headed to Bella's Bedroom! YAY!" Jacob sat up hard, jerking the couple of broken ribs around. He was held in a coughing fit when he met Jared's eyes.

"Fell?" Jacob blinked, as he stood up, and ran up the stairs, where he could hear beeping noises being played. He made it to the top of the stairs, when Jared grabbed his arm roughly.

"Look, I respect you because you are our future alpha, but I'm walking a fine line here, Jacob Don't cross it," Jared snapped, as Jacob fell to his knees. Jacob wheezed for a moment before the tears fell down his face, causing Jared to let go.

"I didn't kiss her on purpose. She kissed me, and pushed her back. I didn't know she would kiss me. I should have known, she hinted at what she was up to, and I didn't catch it, oh god," Jacob sobbed, as he tried to breathe, only to succeed in hyperventilating. He caught himself, before looking at Jared, face a picture of pure rage. " I'm going to fucking kill her." Jared reached a hand out to stop him, only to watch him take off down the stairs, and in to the living room.

She sat on the sofa, leaning up against Edward, their bodies the picture of perfection, just before Jacob grabbed her, and rammed her in to the wall. Edward went to grab him, only to get tackled by what Jacob could tell was Seth. Jacob took her from the wall, and slammed her back in to it, as Bella attempted to bite him. Jacobs fist met the side of her cheek, when her face got close enough to his arm.

"What, Bella, can't take the repercussions of your actions?" Jacob snarled in to her face.

"I didn't do anything," She snapped back, as Jacob's body fell in to a laugh.

"Admit it, Admit that you knew Cassady was coming, and that you knew she would see us. Admit that your the reason I might not have children tonight. Admit that you tried to get me to leave her tonight, and I told you no. Admit that your a fucking nut job, Bella, because god knows I'm losing my mind near you," Jacob screamed in her face, as Bella began to cry.

"I didn't do any of those horrible things, Jacob."

"You Necrophiliac whore, I should go fuck up your kid, just to get back at you," Jacob growled, as he leaned in to her ear. " Won't that be nice? Your child being pushed off a fucking mountain? You don't know how human she is right now, right? She might just die." Bella snapped at him, as he hit her in her stomach.

"You wouldn't!" She snarled, as Jacob laughed.

"You want to test that?" Jacob felt hands rest on his shoulder, as he looked and saw Leah stopped him. Jacob snapped at her, only for her to reach forward, and gently pull his arm off of Bella. Who promptly fell to the ground. She turned him to her, so he caught a glimpse of the pack resting on one side, and the rest of the cullens on other.

"I believe you," She muttered in his ear, as he began to cry, his body rattling with the damage that was done, and the fear that flowed through him. She held him, even as his body gave up holding him, and he fell to the floor, on his knees. She ran her hand softly through his hair, as his heart fell out. He didnt move until he felt someone touch his back, only to turn and see Bella no longer behind him, but Emily, her eyes softer than before, tears lightly running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, about taking a baseball bat to you," She stated, as she hugged him from behind. He patted her hand, no longer clinging to Leah, but accepting the pain that Emily gave him, and soothed her. They stayed that way, as the rest of the pack left.

"Bitch get out of my face!" Jacob looked at Emily, as she sat up straight, at Bella's voice echoing throughout the house.

"Seth told me you fucking whore!" Jacob jumped up at Cassady's voice echoing through the building. Both of them ran towards the hall, where Cassady stood, her t-shirt falling down to her knees, not showing the shorts that she had put on before bed.

"Told you what? That Jacob wants me, more than you?" Bella snapped back, as Cassady's laugh echoed through the abnormally silent house.

"The day he wants you, is the day that you stop fisting yourself to get a orgasm bitch!" Cassady snapped back, as she turned red with anger.

"I'll always be a better fuck than you, Cassady, thats why all the guys want me."

"Your not a better fuck, your an easy lay, huge fucking difference. Then again, when your an indescive whore, theres not much difference is there?" Jacob felt laughter build in his throat, but held it back.

"At least I know who the father of my child is bitch, do you?" Cassady laughed again.

" I know who the father of my child is honey, the only reason you found out is because after seven Maury episodes, he finally said you are the father."

"At least I didn't go on Jerry Springer to tell the world that I was gang banging wolves!"

"At least my dick don't glitter! I mean come on, that's so gay that Lafayette wouldn't touch it with a six foot pole, and he fucks everything."

" Dirty slut, your the one fucking everything you find!"

"And what, your little miss fucking innocent? Honey, you had your kid before I did, and your younger."

"Proved that I'm more mature!"

"Proved that you were an easier lay! God knows what your teaching your daughter! Oh, look, honey, if you bend this way, you can take both vampires in your ass!" Cassady smirked, as Bella turned a shade of color that probably should never have been on the face of a vampire.

"At least I can keep a man! Sooner or later, your gonna be nothing but a cracked out whore! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Cassady froze.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, didn't think I knew? Didn't think I would find out? Honey, everyone knew your mother was the reservation slut. Everyone knew that man that your mom married, wasn't your father. Your mother died being the slut that she was, and her daughter is following in her-" She never got a chance to finish that sentence, when Cassady's fist rammed in to her mouth. Bella turned to grab her, but was not quick enough to prevent Cassady from jumping on her and body slamming her to the ground.

Sitting on top of Bella, Cassady proceeded to pound Bella's face in, making sure to ram it in to her nose a couple of time before Bella moved her face.

"Stupid-" Punch "Bitch-" Punch "Think your the shit!" Punch "Insult-" Punch " My-" Punch "Mother-" Punch "Again, and I will kill you!" Cassady stopped, panting at the bloody mess left over that was Bella. Her eyes were open, though bloody from where her nose had busted.

Quickly, Bella pushed Cassady back and hitting Cassady in the jaw, as she swung her first punch. Bella got up, ready to tackle Cassady, only for Cassady to be picked up by Jacob, who took the several hits that were meant for Cassady. He didn't turn back around, until the hits were no longer on his back, but the grunting noises could be heard. Sam had Bella in his arms, as the other Cullens just stood staring at the would be brawl that filled the room.

"Bitch, you burn in hell!" Bella yelled, as Jacob finally let Cassady go. Cassady turned and looked at Bella, a smirk on her face.

"You go first!" Cassady snapped back, " First you try to kill me and my child. Then you dismiss a member of MY pack. THEN, you try to seduce my lover, and convince me that it was legitimate. Stupid Juliet, did you not realize that other people were outside paying attention? SO when after I fell down the stairs, and the others heard me, and came to my rescue, the few who loved me watched as my lover told you where to shove it. Seth came to me afterward, and told me EVERYTHNG. Did you think I was stupid? I trust Jacob, but you, no, you I don't trust." Cassady looked at Sam, then the rest of the pack.

"I am NOT putting my pack in the line of fire for you again! You will stay the fuck out of our way, and we will avoid you. We will not help you with the Volturri, no matter what you say, your on your own. I'm taking Jacob home now. IF you decide to create ANY more problems-" Cassady stared coldly at Bella, and then the rest of the Cullens. " I will kill you, one by one, slowly. You do not want to test my limits tonight after the trials and tribulations you have put me through."

Jacob watched as Cassady turned to the pack, and waved for them to grab their stuff. They were going home. Her word was law, with her being a true female Alpha. Jacob smiled, as he watched her, pride filling his entire body as his love became his need. His world turned for another second, another day, another year. Her belly stuck out, noticable under the tight t-shirt, though bruise lightly littered her stomach. Jacob walked over to her, leaning over to kiss one especially big bruise, only to find it gone by the time he went to kiss it. He looked up at Cassady to find her smiling down at him, a secretive smirk filling her lips.

"I'll explain when I get home," She stated, as she glanced back up to Sam, who was running something out the door. She turned, walking out the door, Jacob behind her, along with the rest of the mess of wolves and mates that once filled the building.

Four cars later, they were packed and on their way home, silence filling all the cars, as the mates slept peacefully for the first time all night, and their mates watched over them like love sick puppies that had been denied. Driving in to the drive-way alerted the woman that they were home, and for the sake of their poor tired feet, they allowed the men to carry them inside.

Jacob carried Cassady, who nuzzled his chest, taking in a deep breath of his Old Spice Commercial scent, and smiled. She had won. She won that battle, and Jacob had chose her. He had finally chose her without pack interference, or her intereference. Life was good, and the cullens were no longer welcome in that. It was time to take a step back, and allow the peace to be welcomed in.

" You never told me how you healed so quickly," Jacob whispered in her ear, as he climbed in the bed next to her, cacooning himself against her, allowing her to take his welcoming warmth, as his arm rested on her side, and hand rubbed circles on her belly.

"If the Cullens never leave, then we will have a whole generation of wolves. The pup in my belly has the same type of quick-healing that you guys do, so that fall down the stairs was an easy fix. I mean, when I got up, my belly was on fire, but the heartbeat was strong, and they were kicking like no tomorrow. We've got some stubborn ones in their baby, and for once, I am very happy to say we have stubborn people in our family." Jacob nodded, kissing lightly on her head, in the back, and resting his face in her hair.

"Takes after their mother especially." Cassady snorted, as she closed her eyes, letting that drifting sleep let her know that everything would be alright. There were no more threats, no arguments to be held accountable. Nothing, but the soundness of sleep.


	27. EPILOGUE!

**A/N: O.K. Guys, really Really short epi. Like... REALLY short, but I might do a sequel. Maybe... One day... But I wanted to kinda close it up. Thank you all for so much support in this book, and for sticking by it. I have several other ones, check them out!**

**Epilogue- My mind was closing, now I'm believing **

Cassady sat on the sofa, her eyes closed as she let her body melt in to the warmth of it. Her hair was everywhere, her body ached in ways it shouldn't have, and her sleep deprived state was making it harder and harder for her to be able to focus as of late. Jacob still hadn't shown up from work to help her, and she was on the verge of tears.

She jumped at the sound of the baby gurgling, fearful that she would start crying once again, and leave Cassady in a meltdown that was bound to happen soon. The sound of the front door opening, caused Cassady to turn, and face her run down mate, his eyes carrying the bags that she could no longer tell the difference from on his face. He dropped his bag of crap, yes thats what she called it, leaned against the door, eyes closed.

"We can't do this anymore!" He cried, the weeping of a tired man who has had maybe twenty minutes of sleep in three days.

"I know what you mean, but still, it's our fault." Cassady mumbled, closing her eyes once again.

"You dont think there is something wrong with her do you?"

"the doctor said the acid reflux would go away!"

"I know, but still!"

The two sighed, before looking at each other and laughing. Jacob came over, and kissed Cassady on the lips, before falling on the sofa, and curling in to her.

"mmm, I love you."

"I love you too.


End file.
